Secreat Admirer
by vinara 28
Summary: Terlalu lelah mengaguminya dari jauh,, akhir nya hinata memutus kan untuk mengirimi surat kepada pria pujaan nya, tapi apa yang di rasakan nya saat naruto mulai menjadi sahabat nya dia beranggapan bahwa surat itu dari orang lain, dan meminta hinata untuk menjadi makcomblang dan menjodohkan naruto kepada orang itu,,
1. Chapter 1

**SECRECT ADMIRER**

(chapter 1)

_**Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto**_

_**Author © vinara 28**_

_**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**_

_**Genre: drama/ romance**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,**_

_~summary~_

_Terlalu lelah mengaguminya dari jauh,, akhir nya hinata memutus kan untuk mengirimi surat kepada pria pujaan nya, tapi apa yang di rasakan nya saat naruto mulai menjadi sahabat nya dia beranggapan bahwa surat itu dari orang lain, dan meminta hinata untuk menjadi makcomblang dan menjodohkan naruto kepada orang itu,,_

* * *

Happy reading,,

* * *

_Dear Naruto,,_

_Langit yg cerah secerah senyum mu,_

_Mengharapkan satu rangkaian kemenangan,,_

_Semoga di hari yang cerah ini_

_Kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik pada saat pertandingan basket nanti,_

_Dan ku yakin kau bisa memenangkan nya,,_

_Ganbatte naruto-kun_

Naruto bersender di lokernya sambil membaca surat kecil yang terselip di lokernya,, bibir nya menarik ke atas menggambarkan sebuah senyuman

"dapat surat penggemar lagi dobe..?" seseorang berambut reven mendekati naruto dan bersandar di samping nya sambil memperhatikan isi surat itu,, "seperti nya dia perhatian sekali dengan mu,, aku tidak percaya kalau kau memiliki penggemar" sanggah nya

"diam lah teme,, aku sedang meresapi isi surat ini,, " ucap naruto masih terus memandangi kertas berwarna ungu itu

"apa kau tidak penasaran dengan nya..?" tanya sasuke dan memfokuskan pandangan nya pada naruto

"aku sangat penasaran,, tapi, aku tidak akan mencari tahu,, karena dia yang memulai merahasiakan identitasnya,, pasti ada alasan knapa dia melakukan itu,," naruto meletak kan surat kecil itu ke dalam lokernya yang sepertinya sudah ada beberapa surat yang sama di dalam nya,

"kalau itu yang kau lakukan bukan kah kau mengacuh kan nya,, bagai mana kalau dia menunggu mu untuk mencari tahu siapa dia..?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sasuke,, "aku akan mencari tahu dengan cara ku sendiri,, dengan cara yg lembut dan halus sampai orang itu tidak mengetahui nya,,!" naruto menyeringai

"dobe,, terserah kamu saja,, ayo kita masuk,,!" ajak sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kelas

"hemmzz,, ayolah sasuke,, santai saja.. ini kan pelajaran nya kakashi-sensei, pasti dia akan terlambat, dengan alasan aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" tutur nya sambil mragakan bagai mana guru mesum itu berbicara

"ohayo,, sasuke, naruto,, " terdengar suara keras penuh semangat menyapa meraka berdua saat sudah di dalam kelas.

"ohayo,, lee.. di mana teman-teman tim yang lain kita kan harus mengatur strategi untuk pertandingan basket nanti,,!" naruto langsung menyambar kursi yang ada di depan lee tanpa menyadari seseorang yang ada di samping nya tengah merona

"eh,, hinata kau kenapa..? apa kau sakit..? " tanya nya saat menyadari wajah hinata memerah

"ti-tidak,, na-naruto,," hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan seburat merah di pipi nya

"benarkah..?" naruto tampak tak percaya dengan jawaban hinata,,

Naruto mendekati hinata dan menyentuh kening hinata dengan punggung tangan nya,,

'na-naruto menyentuh ku,, jangan pingsan hinata,, aku mohon jangan pingsan,,kami-sama tolong aku,, jangan buat aku pingsan sekarang,,' batin hinata bergejolak

"oohhaayyoo,,"

Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian naruto,, dan di lihat nya di ambang pintu ternyata guru bermasker itu sudah datang,, dengan cepat naruto kembali ke bangku nya dan meninggalkan hinata yg tengah merona

"ohayo,, sensei..!" balas semua murid-murid

"gomen anak-anak,, sensei terlambat, tadi sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan.." katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, dan memberi alasan yang sangat aneh

"benar kan apa yang ku katakan tadi,," bisik naruto ke pada sahabat nya yang tak lain adalah sasuke.

"hn,," dan di jawab dengan anggukan sasuke

"lama-lama aku akan buat jalan dan akan ku beri nama 'kehidupan' biar dia benar-benar tersesat di sana,,!" lanjut nya lagi

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu naruto..?" tanpa di sadari ternyata yng di bicarakan sudah ada di samping nya,,

"eh.. ti-tidak ada sensei,, " jawab naruto sambil menatap sensei nya itu dengan tatapan ngeri

"ok.. baik lah, kalau begitu pelajaran nya kita mulai,,"

TET...TET...TET...

Dan sebelum kakashi membuka buku untuk memulai pelajaran ternyata jam pelajaran nya telah habis

"berhubung jam pelajaran nya sudah habis,dan kita belum memulai pelajaran,, aku akan memberikan kalian PR,, kerjakan soal dr halaman 15-50 harus selesai semuanya dan di kumpul besok.." kakashi tersenyum nista di balik maskernya itu dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa ada dosa dan tanpa melihat murid-murid nya yang sudah ekstra shoch mendengar tugas nya

"GURU SIALAN... AKAN KU BUNUH KAU...!" triak naruto sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah nya

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

SKIPP TIME

Pertandingan bola basket semua murid bersorak ria menyemangati tim yang di jago kan nya masing-masing..

Ini adalah pertandingan final antar sekolah,, yang sudah berjalan seminggu lebih dan yang masuk ke dalam babak final adalah tim KHS dan SHS

"gaara-kun.. ayo semangat,," pendkung dari tim suna menyemangati sang kapten basket.. yah,, kalian tau sendiri kan apa alasan nya mereka meneriak nama gaara, itu semua tak lepas dr karisma nya yang sangat mempesona, bukan hanya dari suna murid-murid dari konoha pun berteriak histeris saat sang kapten suna itu melempar kiss ke arah penonton,,

"wah,, gaara, ternyata kau di sini sangat populer ya..!" tutur sang kapten dr tim konha yang tak lain adalah pemeran utama kita yaitu naruto

"ya,, begitu lah,, aku memang selalu di kagumi,," balas nya dengan tingkat kenarsisan yng begitu tinggi

"ha,,ha,, bahkan si teme pun samapai kalah,," naruto menatap sasuke dan di balas dengan tatapan death glare nya sasuke

"ch" yah seperti nya sasuke tidak terima kalau fans nya di rebut oleh gaara

"sasukee,,,"

"gaara.."

"neji.."

"sasori.."

Semua penggemar meneriaki para pemain yang mereka kagumi,, tapi tak ada satu pun yang meneriaki nama sang kapten dr kohona, sungguh teragis,

Memang tidak ada yang meneriaki nya,, tapi ada seseorang yang menggumangkan namanya mencoba untuk menyemangati nya walaupun tidak di dengar oleh sang empunya

Gadis ini duduk di tengah keramaian para penonton, memandangi sang pujaan hati nya, seseorang yang di cintainya secara diam-diam sejak berada di bangku SMP,, di saat gadis lain mengagumi seseorang yang berwajah tampan dan berkarisma dan tingkat kepopuleran yang tinggi, gadis ini masih tetap teguh mengagumi sang pujaan hati nya

Bukan karena naruto tidak tampan, tapi karena tingkat kekonyolan dan kebodohan nya yang membuat semua gadis di KHS ini illfill dengan nya, tapi tidak dengan gadis ini dia menyukai naruto apa adanya, dengan segala kebodohan nya dan kekonyolan nya..

"naruto-kun,, ganbate,," gumang nya

Dia menatap natruto lekat-lekat meskipun dari jauh, sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas yang ada di pangkuan nya itu,,, menulis bait demi bait puisi yang terinspirasi dari senyuman hangat naruto yang sedari tadi tak luntur dari wajah nya,, meski tidak ada yang meneriaki namanya

Kembali ke lapangan

Pertandingan saat ini sangat lah sengit waktu sudach menunjukan bahwa pertandingan ini akan berakhir,, tapi sekor mereka masih seri dan imbang,,

"kau akan makan debu kekalahan mu gaara,," ejek naruto sambil men dribble bola basket menuju ke arah ring

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi,, " gaara menyeringai

"apa kau yakin,, ?" naruto bertanya sambil men salmdang bola basket

Tapi dengan cepat gaara berlari dan menangkis bola saat berada di bibir ring dengan tangan nya dan bola itu akhir nya gagal masuk ke dalam ring

"sial,, " umpat naruto

"sudah ku bilang kan,, " gaara berlari sambil Passing (mengoper) bola ke arah kankuro

Tapi sebelum di tangkap oleh kankuro bola itu telah di rebut oleh sasuke,, yang memang sedari tadi berada di belakang kankuro membayangi nya

"shitt,, aku tidak tau kalau ada sasuke di sana,,"

"kerja bagus sasuke,,!" naruto berteriak ke arah sasuke

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan 'sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan kalah denagan mu' batin sasuke,,

Dan segera bola itu dia lempar ke arah ring basket (Long shoot),,

Bola itu memutari ring basket,,

_Lima,,,_

_Empat,,,_

Wasit sudah menghitung mundur ,, tapi bola itu masih saja memutari ring dan belum memutuskan apakah dia akan masuk atau keluar (bola nya masih mikir dulu)

"ayolah.." triak sasuke,,

Seketika keadaan jadi tegang,, semuanya terdiam memperhatikan bola itu seperti slowmotion semuanya terhenti dengan keadaan menganga dan mata membuka lebar

_Tiga..._

Bola itu menggelinding keluar dari ring,,

"tidak..." teriak yang lain nya,,

"yes,," tim dari suna terlihat sangat senang saat melihat pergerakan bola itu

_Dua.._

Tapi bola itu berbalik arah dan masuk ke dalam ring mungkin karena adanya hembusan angin yang mendorong bola itu untuk masuk ke dalam ring,, -_-"

_Satu.._

"YYYEEEAAAHHHH... " semua pendukung tim KHS berteriak histeris melihat kejadian itu begitu pun dengan tim, mereka berlari keliling lapangan dengan harfia karena saking girang nya,,,

"YYEEEHHH KITA MENANGGG,,," naruto membuka baju nya dan memutar-mutarkan baju yng penuh dengan keringat itu menapakan tubuh sixpack nya yang begitu WAW,,

Sementara di bangku penonto seseorang tengah merona karena melihat tubuh topless naruto yang baru pertama kali ini dia lihat,, 'naruto-kun, seksi sekai' fikir nya,,

Wajah nya saat ini sangat lah merah, dia pasti akan pingsan kalau dia tidak sadar bahwa ini di tempat ramai,,

"sudah ku bilangkan gaara,, kau akan memakan debu kekalahan mu,,!" ejek nya

Gaara sudah sangat kesal,, dia mencengkram bola yang di genggamnya dengan erat dan secara liar dia menghantam bola itu ke arah ring,, tapi bola itu tdak masuk ke dalam ring melain kan terbentur di tiang ring dan memantul ke arah penonton sangking keras nya bola itu terpendal dan sangking tinggi nya sampai melewati pagar antara bangku penonton dan lapangan..

Bola itu melesat mengarah ke salah satu penonton yang sedang mematung dengan wajah merah nya itu,, "hinata.. awas,," teriak neji dari lapangan

Tapi hinata terlambat untuk mengelak,, pasal nya bola itu telah mendarat dengan mulus dan sempurna ke arah kepala nya,,

BBUUGGHH,,

Tubuh hinata tersungkur jatuh dengan hidung yang berdarah akibat benturan dari bola tadi,,

Naruto yang tengah berdiri tepat di dekat bangku yang di duduki hinata,, segera berlari ke sana,, dan dengan cekatan dia segara membopong tubuh hinata dengan cara bridalstyle,,

Dan membawanya ke UKS,,

Sementara itu,,

Seseorang yang sedari memperhatikan tingkah hinata, menyeringai dengn tajam dan memungut kertas yang bertuliskan puisi yang di tulis hinata tadi tanpa ada seorang pun tau

"permainan ini akan segera di mulai,, " gumang nya

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

Secara perlahan mata bening nan idah itu mengerjap dan membuka mata ,, menampakan bola mata yang begitu lembut dan bening,, siapapun yang melihat mata indah itu pasti akan pasti akan terperangah dan merasakan sensasi yang nyaman karena tatapan lembut itu,,

Begitupun dengan naruto,, baru kali ini dia menyadari kalau iris mata hinata begitu lembut dan indah,, seperti rembulan yang menampakan sinar yang lembut,,

"uuugghh,," hinata menggeliat saat kesadaran nya sudah sepenuh nya kembali

"hi-hinata...!" tanpa sadar naruto tergagap saat hinata menatap nya,

"na-naruto-kun,," hinata terkejut saat orang pertama yang di lihat nya adalah orang yang di cintainya *padahal barusaja dia bermimpi tentang naruto*

"apa kau baik-baik saja hinata..?" tanya nya dan memperhatikan wajah hinata yang terkena lemparan bola,,

Bluusshh

Wajah hinata merona saat melihat naruto memperhatikan nya,, dengn cepat dia menunduk,

"aku rasa bola itu menghantam mu sangat keras,, lihat lah wajah mu merah sekali,,!" tutur nya,, naruto tidak tahu kalau wajah hinata memerah bukan karena hantaman bola tadi melain kan karena perlakuan mu terhadap nya,,

"a-aku tidak apa-apa narto-kun,," sanggah nya dan mencoba mengusir rasa grogi nya itu,,

"benarkah..? ku rasa tidak,, lihat lah wajah mu merah sekali,,!" dengan polos nya naruto mengatakan itu,

"hinata.. apa kau baik-baik saja,," seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam UKS seseorang yang mirip dengan hinata, bermata lavender dan berambut panjang tp dengan warna yang berbeda..

"aku baik-baik saja shion-chan,," jawab nya,,

Shion menatap nya khawatir dan langsung menghambur memeluk hinata,,

"apa kau tau,, aku sangat khawatir, aku takut terjadi apapun pada mu,,!" tutur nya,, sambil melepaskan pelukan nya pada hinata

"sudah lah shion-chan, aku tidak apa-apa,,!" hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengusap air mata di pipi shion,,

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum,

"eh,, ada naruto-kun,," pipi shion langsung merona saat menyadari ada naruto di sana,,

"sepertinya keberadaan ku di sini mengganggu acara kalian,,!" tutur nya sambil tersenyum gaje

"tidak naruto-kun" jawab keduanya serempak,,

"benarkah..? oh ya,, kalau tidak salah kamu itu adik kelas ku kan..?" tanya naruto pada shion,,

Sementara yang di tanya hanya menunduk malu dan menggangguk pelan,, "uh"

"oh,, begitu ya,, pantas saja aku jarang melihat mu,,!, perkenalkan aku naruto,," naruto memperkenalkan diri,, padahal shion sudah kenal dengan naruto sebelum nya,,

"nama ku shion, em,, aku sudah kenal dengan naruto-kun sebelum nya,, oh ya.. apa boleh aku memanggil mu dengan 'naruto-kun'..?"

"eh,, benarkah..? wah ternyata aku terkenal juga ya,, tentu saja boleh,, !"

Kedua insan itu saling mengobrol dan mengacuh kan hinata yang tampak cemburu, karena orang yang di cintainya lebih akrab dengan sahabat nya dari pada dengan nya,,

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah hinata berdiri mematung di pagar sekolah sembari menunggu kakak sepupu nya keluar dr kelas nya,,

Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah nya dan menerbangkan kilauan bulir air mata yang berada di sudut matanya, masih teringat jelas gelak tawa dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari dua insan yang sedari tadi bercengkarama dan mengacuhkan nya,,

Rasanya begitu sesak saat melihat naruto sangat akrab dngan sahabat nya meskipun mereka baru berkenalan tadi, sedangkan diri nya yang sudah lama kenal dengan naruto dan menyukainya secara diam-diam tidak bisa sedekat itu dengan naruto

'apakah ini yang namanya cemburu..!'

"hoy,, hinata..?"

Hinata segera menghapus jejak air yg ada di sudut matanya, dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu,

"na-naruto-kun ada apa..?" tanyanya,,

"he,, apa neji belum keluar..?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum lebar, dan membuat hinata bullsing,,

"be-belum naruto-kun,, memang nya kenapa..?"

"kalau begitu,, apa boleh aku yang mengantar mu pulang,, " tawar nya dan menarik tangan hinata tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari hinata,,

"eh,, benarkah..?apa tidak merepotkan ..?" tanya nya dan menerima helm yang di berikan oleh naruto,,

naruto berbalik dan tersenyum pada hinata,, "tentu saja tidak merepotkan, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,,!" naruto memberikan kode agar hinata segera naik ke atas montor

"tanya apa naruto-kun,, EH..-" hinata tersentak karena di rasakan tangan nya di tarik dan merangkul tubuh tegap naruto

"pegangan yang erat, jika kau tidak mau terjatuh,,!" katanya dan mengegas montornya dan melaju kencang, seketika itu pun tangan hinata langsung mengeratkan pelukan nya karena dia belum pernah mengendarai montor sampai sekencang ini,,

"hinata,,!"

"..."

"hinata..?"

Hinata masih saja memeluk tubuh naruto dan tidak merespon panggilan nya itu,

"hinata,, kita sudah sampai,, mau sampai kapan kau memluk ku seperti itu,,!"

"EH,, " hinata yang baru tersadar segera melepas pelukan nya dan turun dari montor dengan wajah yang memerah,,

"a-arigato n-naruto-kun,," hinata membungkukkan badan,, dan segera melangkah pergi karena dia sudah terlalu malu,

Tapi sebelum hinata melangkah pergi tangan nya sudah di tarik oleh naruto

"tunggu hinata,, ada sesuatu yang mau ku katakan,,!" naruto melepaskan helm nya dan mengibaskan rambut nya agar berantakan seperti tadi,

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya terpana dengan mulut yang menganga, betapa keren nya naruto

"hinata,, emm,, apa boleh aku meminta no ponsel mu..?" pintanya sambl menggaruk-ngaruk belakang kepalanya,

"EH,, nomer ponsel ku..?" tersentak kaget, karena dia tidak percaya, naruto akan meminta no ponsel nya,,

"tentusaja hinata,, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu tentang shion,,!"

"shi-shion..?" 'kenapa shion' fikiran hinata sudah terbang melayang entah kemana,, dia masih tidak tau apa yang di maksud oleh naruto

Sementara naruto hanya tertawa gaje,, dia mendekatkan jarak nya dan membisik kan sesuatu di telinga hinata,

"sepertinya aku menyukai shion.."

DEG..

'n-naruto-kun'

**TBC.**

Maaf reader kalau FF nya gaje bin aneh,,

Dan maaf jika ada salah-salah kalimat atau hal yang lain nya, sebenernya author tidah terlalu tau mengenai dunia basket,, jd sekali lagi maaf jika ada adegan yang salah,,

Tapi walaupun GAJE bin ANEH,, kalian masih sudi kan untuk me REVIEW FF ini,,

Please,, tolong berikan REVIEW nya,,

Yyaaaaa...

REVIEW,,,

REVIEW..

REVIEW..


	2. Chapter 2 konoha land

**SECRECT ADMIRER**

(chapter 2 )

**Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto**

**Author © vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: drama/ romance**

**Rate: T**

Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,

_~summary~_

_Terlalu lelah mengaguminya dari jauh,, akhir nya hinata memutus kan untuk mengirimi surat kepada pria pujaan nya, tapi apa yang di rasakan nya saat naruto mulai menjadi sahabat nya dia beranggapan bahwa surat itu dari orang lain, dan meminta hinata untuk menjadi makcomblang dan menjodohkan naruto kepada orang itu,,_

* * *

Happy reading,,

Langit yang begitu cerah menampilkan gambaran awan putih yang seperti permen kapas berbaris berurutan, dan dengan sang raja langit berada di antara nya,, dan terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya,,

"gawat,, aku terlambat,," gadis berambut indigo itu melirik jam tangan nya dan terus berlari menembus keramaian jalan yang di penuhi oleh pejalan kaki,,

Tidak biasa nya hinata terlambat ke sekolah, dan ini baru pertama kali nya dia terlambat di karenakan dia bangun kesiangan karna habis menangis semalaman memikirkan perkataan naruto tempo hari

"gerbang nya sudah di tutup bagai mana ini..!" keluh nya saat sampai di depan sekolah,, hinata mengintip di luar pagar mencari security ataupun guru piket agar membukakan gerbang untuk nya,

Matanya membulat saat di dapatinya seorang guru tengah melintas di sekitar gerbang sekolah,

"sense- hummp,,!" perkataan hinata terpotong karena mulut nya di bekap oleh seseorang dari belakang,, dan tubuh nya di tarik paksa menjauh dari gerbang sekolah itu,,

Guru yang di panggil itu menoleh karena dia merasakan ada yang memanggil nya,,

"seperti nya ada seseorang yang memanggil ku tadi,," dia tidak melihat seseorang pun di luar pagar,,

"hummp,, emmm.." hinata meronta-ronta,, dan memukuli seseorang yang telah membungkam nya,

Bbuugghhh,,

Hinata menendang selakangan orang itu,,

"kkyyaaaa,,, adik ku,,," teriak nya sambil memegangi selakangan nya,,

"hinata-chan,, kau jahat sekali,.." pekik nya di telinga hinata,

"Na-naruto-kun,, gomen aku tidak tau,," tuturnya dan menundukan kepalanya sambil memain kan jari telunjuk nya,, wajah nya merah seperti kepiting rebus karena menyadari hal yang di lakukan pada naruto,,

"kau, kejam sekali hinata.. kau telah melukai benda berhargaku,, kau harus bertanggung jawab jika tidak ada wanita yang mau dengan ku nanti,," katanya polos dan tidak mengetahui perubahan wajah hinata yang semakin merah

"Na-naruto-kun,,!" jantung hinata berdegub semakin kencang saat wajah naruto mendekati wajah nya,

"kau harus bertanggung jawab dan menikahiku hinata-chan,," bisik nya sambil menyeringai,,

"Na-naruto-kun,," mata hinata terbelalak dan bulu kuduk nya berdiri saat merasakan hembusan nafas naruto di tengkuk lehernya,,

Brruugghh

Hinata tersungkur jatuh karena sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan nya lagi,,dia terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, 'menikah dengn naruto-kun'

"ha..ha..ha..ha.. reaksi mu berlebihan sekali sekali hinata... mana mungkin kau mau dengan orang seperti aku,, ha,,ha,,ha,,!" naruto tertawa lepas menertawai sikap hinata

Raut wajah hinata langsung merengu saat naruto menertawainya,, _'jadi semua itu hanya lelucon..?'_ fikir nya..

"HEY,, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI LUAR SANA... KALIAN MAU MEMBOLOS YA...!" guru yang di panggil hinata tadi yaitu iruka-sensei memergoki mereka di luar pagar sekolah,,

Dengan cepat naruto menarik tangan hinata dan mengajak nya lari..

"JANGAN KABURR KALIAN,,,,!"

Teriak nya dan mengejar kedua murid nya itu,, tapi sayang nya dia kehilangan jejak meraka,,

'hooss..hosshh...' nafas mereka tersegal-segal karena terlalu lelah berlari..

"ke-kenapa ki-kita tadi ha-rus lari na-naruto-kun..?" tanya hinata sambil mengatur nafas nya.. matanya menatap tangan nya yang sedari tadi di genggam naruto dan belum di lepaskan sampai saat ini,,

"apa kamu mau di hukum karena terlambat..?" naruto balik bertanya

"EH,, bukan kah,, hukuman kita akan bertambah berat karena ketahuan membolos..?" tanya nya lagi,,

Naruto tampak berfikir,, "benar juga sich,, tapi kan hari ini aku tidak mengerjakan PR yang di berikan kakashi,, walaupun kita kembali juga pasti akan di hukum,, ayolah hinata,, urusan besok, biar besok saja memikirkan nya,,! Yang terpenting sekarang kita terbebas dari tugas nista yang di berikan oleh kakashi,,!"

"ta-tapi naruto kun..!"

"tapi apa lagi,,?"potong nya,,

"kalau kita tidak ke sekolah,, kita mau prgi ke mana,, tidak mungkin kan kita pulang ke rumah,,!" hinata menunduk membayang kan wajah ayah nya kalau dia tau putrinya ini sedang membolos

Naruto menyeringai,,

"kalau itu tidak perlu kau fikirkan,, kau ikut saja dengan ku,,lagi pula hari ini aku sedang jenuh dengan urusan rumah dan sekolah,, hari ini aku ingin bersenang-senang,, kamu mau kan menemani ku...?" pinta nya dan menunjukan pupy eyes andalan nya dan membuat hinata semakin terpesona dan tak mampu untuk menolak nya,,

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

Hinata menggerak kan badan nya sedari tadi,, dia merasa tidak nyaman berada di sini,, tempat yang sangat sumpak dan sempit, dan begitu banyak tangan jahil yang menyentuh nya

Naruto yang melihat ke tidak nyamanan hinata dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada hinata dengan cekatan segera melindungi nya dengan cara memeluk tubuh hinata,, naruto men death glare setiap orang yang akan menyentuh hinata,,

"naruto-kun,, kenapa kita harus naik bis,,?" tanya nya dan menenggelamkan wajah nya ke dada bidang naruto

"gomen hinata,, aku tidak tau kau belu pernah naik bis sebelum nya,, maaf karena membuat mu tidak nyaman,,!" tutur nya dan mengerat kan pelukan nya,,

Posisi mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam bis yang begitu penuh penumpang sehingga mereka tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk terpaksa mereka harus berdiri,, dan kini mereka tengah berpelukan di tengah kerumunan penumpang

_'tidak naruto-kun,, aku sangat nyaman sekarang,, aku sangat yaman berada di pelukan mu,,!'_

"memang nya kita mau ke mana naruto-kun...?" hinata mendongakkan kepala nya dan menatap wajah naruto yang tengah menatap tajam pada seorang pria yang menggoda hinata tadi seolah-olah naruto mengatakan _'jangan ganggu gadisku'_

"emm,, aku ingin mengajak mu ke konoha land,, sudah lama aku tidak ke sana,, apa kau keberatan menemaniku ke sana..?" tanya nya

"tentu saja tidak naruto-kun,, aku senang sekali bisa menemani naruto-kun ke sana,,!" jawab nya

Naruto tersnyum bahagia dan mengusap rambut hinata, "arigato hinata-chan" bisik nya di telinga hinata .. dia menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam atmosfir ini, rasa yang belum pernah di rasakan sebelum nya dan dia tidak tau rasa apa ini sebenar nya,,

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

Ke dua insan ini berada di tengah keramaian pengunjung ,, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari setiap orang,

Bagaimana tidak, mereka mengunjungi konoha land dengan memakai seragam sekoah dan pada jam segini, jam di mana seharus nya anak-anak seperti mereka masuk sekolah,

Dan semua orang pasti berfikir bahwa kedua remaja ini adalah remaja yang nakal karena membolos sekolah untuk pergi berkencan,,

"na-naruto-kun,, sepertinya mereka semua memandangi kita..? " hinata menunduk seraya meremas tangan nya sendiri dia merasa malu karen di tatap seperti itu

Naruto tersenyum dan menarik tngan hinata "jangan pedulikan mereka hinata-chan,,! " tutur nya sambil berjalan,

Naruto berhenti di depan kios baju yang menjual berbagai baju untuk pasangan kekasih,

"eh,, kenapa kita berhenti di sini..?" hinata menatap kios yang ada di depan nya itu,, begitu banyak baju yang di pajang di sana tapi semua baju itu berpasangan,

"apa kamu mau menjadi pusat perhatian terus hinata,, lihat lah, mereka menatapi kita seperti itu di karenakan seragam kita, dan kau ingat kalau KHS adalah sekolahan yang di kenal ketat dengan peraturan nya, mereka pasti berfikir kita adalah murid yang nakal karena bisa membolos dari sekolahan nista itu,,!" kata naruto dan mengajak hinata untuk masuk ke kios itu

"tapi naruto.. semua baju di sini adalah baju pasangan kekasih,,!" tutur nya sambil memandangi baju yang di pajang di kios ini,

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil berfikir, " benar juga sih,, tapi di sini tidak ada kios baju lagi, selain kios baju untuk anak-anak,, apa kau keberatan jika memakai baju pasangan kekasih dengan ku..?" tanya nya

Hinata menunduk dan memainkan jarinya

"ten-tu saja t-tidak na-naruto-kun,, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali,,!" jawab nya,

_'aku senang sekali bisa memakai baju pasangan kekasih dengan mu'_ lanjut nya di dalam hati

"baik lah,, kalau begitu aku mau beli baju yang ini,, baga mana hinata..? apa kamu setuju dengan pilihan ku..?" tanya nya sambil bersemangat menunjuk sepasang kaos berwarnya biru muda dan pink dengan tulisan_ 'my boy friend'_ dan_ 'my girl friend'_

Hinata yang melihat itu langsung merona, hatinya saat ini begitu bahagia,, bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sana,_ 'my boy friend..?'_ fikir nya

"hinata..? bagaimana..? kau tidak suka ya..?" raut wajah naruto terlihat kecewa karena sedari tadi hinata hanya diam dan tidak memberikan jawaban, naruto mengira bahwa hinata tidak suka dengan pilihan nya itu

"i-iya,, aku suka dengan pilihan na-naruto-kun, kita beli yang ini saja,," jawabnya dengan rona merah menghias di setiap pipinya,,

"baik lah,, kalau begitu kita beli yang ini,,"

Mereka kembali menyusuri konoha land dan mulai menaiki wahana yang ada di sana,,

Kegembiraan terpancar jelas di wajah mereka senyum yang begitu tulus dan gelak tawa yang lepas melengkapi ke ceriaan hari ini

Mereka bagaikan pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi tak lantas mendapat pandangan iri dari setiap remaja yang ada di sana,,apa lagi naruto menggenggam erat tangan hinata sedari tadi dan tak melepaskan nya,

Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang tak kunjung hilang karen perlakuan naruto terhadap nya,, hari ini dia sangat senang sekali karena bisa jalan dengan naruto hal yang di impi-impikan oleh nya sejak lama, meskipun dia sadar kalau ini bukan kencan tapi hinata tetap merasa senang setidak nya hari ini dia bisa berduaan dengan naruto

"hinata-chan,, kita mau naik apa lagi..?"

Hinata tampak berfikir,, "em,, aku.. aku ingin naik komedi putar,,!" tutur nya sambil memainkan jari nya

Naruto memincingkan kepalanya, "apa kau yakin ingin menaiki itu,, itukan wahana untuk anak-anak,,!"

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya karena mendengar penuturan naruto,," tapi aku ingin naik itu,," entah kenapa sikap manja hinata muncul seketika dan tetap teguh akan pilihan nya

Naruto yang melihat tingkah hinata hanya tersenyum _'hinata manis juga kalau lagi cemberut'_ fikir nya "baik lah,, sekarang kita naik wahana komedi putar,," mereka melangkah menuju wahana yang di penuhi antrian anak-anak dan para remaja muda

Naruto menunduk karena malu, baginya wahana ini tidak cocok bagi pria sepertinya, tapi apa boleh buat, hinata ingin sekali menaiki wahana ini jadi dengan terpaksa dia ikut naik juga,

"kau tau naruto, dulu aku sering menaiki ini bersama ibuku saat masih kecil,,!" hinata yang berada di sebelah kuda naruto menatap kosong ke depan sambil menceritakan kisah ya

"setiap kita ke konoha land, ibuku selau mengajak ku ntuk menaiki wahana ini,, kata nya wahana ini adalah wahana satu-satunya yang bertemakan dunia dongeng, dan ibuku selalu ingin menjadikan aku sebagai seorang putri seperti kisah-ksah dongeng yang selalu dia bacakan untuk ku,,!"

"apa sekarang kau masih ingin menjadi seorang putri..?" tanya nya sambil memperhatikan hinata

"aku memang seorang putri...! kata ibuku aku adalah seorang putri, putri ibuku yang sangat manis,,!" hinata tersenyum

" wahana ini adalah salah satu saksi bisu kenangan indah ku bersama ibuku,, sebelum akhirnya ibuku pergi meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya,"

"gomen, aku tidak tau,, aku turut berduka cita,,!" tutur naruto

Hinata menatap naruto dan tersenyum padanya,, "tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, lagi pula kejadian itu sudah lama,,!"balas nya

Diam,

Mereka berdua kini hanya diam dan menikmati wahana ini,,

Hnata terdiam dan sibuk dengan kenangan masa lalu nya sementara naruto terdiam sambil memperhatikan hinata dan tidak ingin mengganggu nya,,

* * *

~vinara 28~

* * *

"naruto-kun,, kenapa kita harus lari,,?" rengek hinata, tangan nya di tarik oleh naruto menuju ke sebuah wahana paling besar

"ini sudah waktunya hinata,, aku tidak mau terlambat, apa lagi dengan antrian sepanjang ini, aku ingin melihat mentari senja di atas bianglala ini,!" tutur nya dan menunjuk ke bagian tertinggi bianglala

"eh,, be-benar juga apa yang di katakan naruto-kun, aku juga ingin melihat mentari terbenam di atas sana,,!"

Hembsan angin yang menerpa tiap helai rambit menenrbangkan mereka ke tempat yang begitu indah, gradasi warna sunset yang menyilakan mata tapi juga membuat semua hati tentram, pemandangan yang setiap hari terjadi tapi selalu di nanti,

Mereka terdiam terbius akan keindahan mentari senja

"em,, hinata, kau tau ada seseorang yang selama ini selalu mengirimi surat pada ku," naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan tatapan masih tertuju ke arah matahari terbenam

Hinata tersentak dan menatap naruto dengan wajah shock 'naruto'

"lihat lah ini,," naruto mengeluar kan sesuatu dari tas nya, secarik kertas berwarna ungu yang bertuliskan beberapa bait kata di dalam nya

_Senyum itu begitu hangat,_

_Senyum itu membat ku nyaman,_

_Senyum itu membuat ku bersemangat_

_Senyum itu membuat ku mengerti akan arti hidup_

_Tapi, senyum itu berasal dari mentari yang begitu menyilaukan_

_Sehingga aku tak mampu menatap nya dari dekat_

_Dan aku pun berpura-pura tidak suka,_

_Hanya mampu menatap nya saat mentari itu tlah senja,_

_Menatap dari ke jauhan_

_'puisi ini'_ hinata bagaikan tersambar petir saat melihat puisi yang di tulis kemarin saat menonton pertandingan basket berada di tangan naruto

"aku rasa, sekarang aku tau siapa yang telah menulis setiap surat ke pada ku,," natuto tersenyum dan menatap hinata lekat-lekat

Hinata menunduk di cengkram nya kertas tadi, sampai tak berbentuk lagi "na-naruto-kun" gumang nya

"hinata"

.

.

.

"kau mau kan membantuku untuk membalas setiap perhatian sion ke pada ku selama ini,, kau sahabat nya, aku yakin kau tau apa yang di inginkan nya" naruto meraih tangan hinata dan menggenggam nya

"na-naruto-kun, apa maksud nya..?

"aku menemukan kertas ini terjatuh dari tas nya kemarin, di lihat dari kertas dan tulisan nya aku yakin pasti dia yang selama ini memberiku surat, kau tau hinata aku telah jatuh hati pada setiap goresan tinta pada surat yang selama ini ku terima, dan aku berjanji pada diriku jika aku menemukan orang itu aku akan memberika hati ku pada nya, karena dia lah orang pertama yang telah memperhatikan ku, dan menganggap ku"

_'naruto kau tidak tau, surat itu berasal dari ku,apa kau akan percaya padaku jika aku mengatakan nya sekarang, dan apakah kau akan memberikan hatimu pada ku seperti apa yang kau janjikan'_

Hinata tertunduk wajah nya menunjukan kekecewaan, air mata pun keluar dari sudut mata bening nya, tapi biasan cahaya jingga menyamarkan raut muka ke sedihan pada wajah hinata sehingga naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa hinata sedang menangis saat ini

"hinata, kau maukan jadi sahabat ku, dan membantuku untuk bersatu dengan cinta sejati ku..?"

_'sahabat...? apakah hanya sebatas sahabat..?'_

"hinata..? apa kau mendengar ku..? kenapa kau diam saja..?" tanya nya dan menyibak kan rambut hinata yang menutupi wajah hinata

Di angkat nya dagu hinata agar menghadap nya,

"kau menangis hinata..?" tanya nya saat melihat butiran air yang tersamarkan dengan kilauan sunset yang perlahan menjadi gelap

Dengan cepat hinata menghapus air matanya, "tidak, mata ku hanya berair karena pantulan matahari itu,,!" elak nya dan memberikan senyuman palsu

"kau bodoh hinata, sinar mentari senja itu tidak akan membuat mata berair, ternyata kau tak pandai berbohong, ayolah hinata, katakan kenapa kau menangis..?" pinta nya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi hinata yang tak terhapus dengan tangan hinata

Hinata tersenyum dan meraih tangan naruto yang berada di pipi nya

"aku senang, hari ini aku senang sekali,"

Naruto bingung dengan penuturan hinata "lantas kenapa kau menangis kalau kau senang..?" tanya nya

"aku menangis karena aku bahagia naruto-kun, aku bahagia karena hari ini aku mendapatkan sahabat yaitu dirimu, dan aku senang karena sahabat ku menemukan seseorang yang mencintai nya yaitu sahabat ku juga,aku bahagia karena di kelilingi sahabat seperti kalian, naruto-kun dan juga shion-chan, maka dari itu aku tidak akan mengecewakan sahabat ku," hinata menunduk, setetes cairan bening kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya

"aku akan membantu mu, aku akan menyatukan kedua sahabat ku ini, karena kalian lah yang telah membuat hidup ku jadi lebih berwarna,"

Hinata mengusap matanya dan menghadap naruto dengan senyuman, satu senyuman yang bahkan tidak di ketahui arti dari senyuman itu

"aku bersedia membantu mu naruto-kun..!" tutur nya penuh keyakinan meski ada sedikit getaran di suaranya yang menyiratkan kesedihan

"benarkah...?" mata naruto berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan hinata "kyyaaa,, terimakasih hinata-chan..!" teriak nya dan memeluk tubuh hinata

Satu pelukan yang mempunyai wajah yang berbeda, naruto terlihat senang dan bahagia sementara di satu sisi hinata begitu terpukul dan sedih dan dengan sekuat tenaga hinata mencoba untuk tidak menangis, dan itu membuat dada nya semakin sesak

_'sahabat,, mungkin hanya sekedar sahabat.. tapi setidak nya aku bersyukur bisa sedekat ini dengan nya, naruto-kun ..!'_

**TBC**

Maaf aku merasa chapter ini tidak memuas kan,

Menulis dengan fikiran kosong memang sangat sulit..

Jadi sekali lagi author meminta maaf kepada kalian jika chapter ini sangat aneh,, -_-

please REVIEW,,

biar aku tau apa-apa saja yang perlu di rubah,, karena aku masih pemula jadi aku mohon bimbingan nya,, ^^

dan semoga chapter depan lbih bai dari chapter ini,,

REVIEW...

REVIEW...

REVIEW...


	3. Chapter 3 hukuman

**SECRECT ADMIRER**

(chapter 3 )

**Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto**

**Author © vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: drama/ romance**

**Rate: T**

Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,

_~summary~_

_Terlalu lelah mengaguminya dari jauh,, akhir nya hinata memutus kan untuk mengirimi surat kepada pria pujaan nya, tapi apa yang di rasakan nya saat naruto mulai menjadi sahabat nya dia beranggapan bahwa surat itu dari orang lain, dan meminta hinata untuk menjadi makcomblang dan menjodohkan naruto kepada orang itu,,_

* * *

Happy reading,,

* * *

Keringat dingin becucuran di pelipis kedua insan ini, degub jantung menjadi backsong yang kontras dengan suasana mencengkram dan di penuhi dengan aura hitam yang begitu kental

Tsunade manatap tajam ke arah kedua remaja yang sedang di introgasi di ruang kepala sekolah,

Begitu pula kakashi yang merupakan wali kelas mereka dia menatap tajam juga, tapi bukan ke arah naruto dan hinata melain kan menatap tajam ke arah buku kesayangan nya yaitu icha-icha paradise.. sambil sesekali menguap karena mendengar ocehan nya tsunade sang kepala sekolah,,

"aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali baa-chan, hinata tidak bersalah, aku lah yang bersalah karena telah mengajak nya membolos jadi kumohon jagan hukum hinata, hukum saja aku,,!" terang nya kepada sang kepala sekolah yang merupakan nenek nya sendiri

Tsunade menghela nafas sambil memijit kening "justru itu kesalah nya, kenapa gadis sebaik hyuga mau ikut membolos dengan mu,"

Hinata terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang kepala sekolah "gomen, tsunade-sama akulah yang bersalah, jadi hukum saja aku,..!" timpal nya

"tidak hinata, kau tidak bersalah, ku lah yang bersalah karena telah mengajak mu membolos,," tutur naruto masih dengan pendirian nya

"tidak naruto-kun, aku lah yang salah,,!"

"bukan kah aku yang mengajak mu, jadi akulah yang salah,,"

"tapi kalau aku tidak ikut, ini semua tidak akan terjadi, jadi aku lah yang salah.." hinata masih tetap menganggap dirinya ah yang salah,

"tapi hinata-chan,, aku lah yang sal-..."

BBRRAAAKKK

Tsunade menggebrak menja nya dia geram karena mereka malah asik debat sendiri

"apa kalian sudah selesai debat nya..?" tanya nya

"baik lah kakasi, hukuman apa yang pantas buat mereka...?" tsunade beralih menatap kakasi yang sedang asik membaca buku hentai nya itu, "EHEEMM" dehem nya karena kakashi tidak merespon pertanyaan tsunade

"eh, ada apa tsunade-sama..?" kakashi segera menutup buku nistanya itu dan menghadap ke arah tsunade dengan kringat dingin

"hukuman apa yang pantas buat mereka berdua,..?" dengan malas tsunade mengulangi pertanyaan nya, sambil menahan emosi agar tidak mengamuk setidak nya untuk saat ini

Kakasih beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan ke arah naruto dan hinata sambil memegang dagu seraya berfikir keras hukuman apa yang pantas buat mereka

"baik lah,, aku tau hukuman apa yang pantas buat kalian," tutur nya dengan tatapan yang tajam tertuju ke arah naruto

Sementara naruto yang di tatap seperti itu langsung membatu dengan kringat dingin yang semakin bercucuran 'seperti nya aku mendapat firasat buruk' fikir nya

"karena sebentar lagi ada perlombaan sastra di sekolahan ini, aku mau kalian lah yang membuat karya tulis utama mewakili kelas XII B.." kakashi tertsenyum nista pada naruto karena dia tau naruto tidak akan sanggup untuk mengerjakan nya

"ta-ta-tapi,, kenapa harus kita yang mengerjakan nya, apa sensei mau klas kita kalah kalau menyerah kan tugas itu kepada ku,,?" wajah naruto berubah pucat saat membayangkan tugas yang sangat membosan kan itu

"em,, kenapa..? alasan nya sederhana, karena pasti tidak akan ada yang mau mengerjakan nya kecuali nona hyuga, menang atau kalah itu bukan hal yang penting bagi ku, yang terpenting adalah

Ada yang mengerjakan nya,, " balas nya sambil menguap tampak dari matanya yang mulai berair

"tapi sensei-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus mengerjakan nya, dan jangan kau limpah kan semua tugas itu pada hinata, kau harus ikut andil dalam tugas itu,,!" potong nya dan berlalu kluar sambil kembali membuka novel icha-icha paradise nya

"tenang lah naruto-kun, jangan pesimis, kita pasti bisa melakukan nya," tutur nya mencoba untuk menenang kan naruto

"terimakasih hinata," jawabnya tertunduk lesu

Tsunade menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi naruto yang seperti mayat hidup saat ini,

"hukuman sudah di putuskan jadi kalian harus mengerjakan nya, terutama kau naruto,, jangan bergantung dengan hinata, dan kalau kalian tidak menang , jangan harap kalian bisa ikut ujian nasional tahun ini," acam nya

"NANI...? tapi,, baa-chan..?"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas..!" perintah nya dengan suara yang meninggi,,

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

"hey hinata-chan, kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah..?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk sebangku dengan hinata

"heh,,? Kau kenapa naruto..? kenapa muka mu kusut begitu..?" tanya nya saat menyadari keberadaan naruto

"saku-chan, aku rasa aku akan mati,,!" jawab nya dan duduk di sebelah sakura di bangku nya hinata sedangkan hinata masih berdiri mematung di depan sakura

"hinata..? ada apa dengan naruto..?" sakura bertanya pada hinata karena dia yakin naruto tidak akan menjawab dengan keadaan seperti itu

Hinata gelagapan di tanya seperti itu, dia bingung mau jawab apa, masa dia harus menjawab mereka di hukum karena membolos bersama, yang benar saja..?

"hey hinata, kenapa kau malah bengong..?" tanya nya lagi karena hinata sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun

"sudah lah saku-chan, kau tidak perlu tau, sekarang kau harus pindah tempat duduk karena mulai saat ini aku akan duduk sebangku dengan hinata..!" sentak nya pada sakura yang masih di selimuti rasa penasaran terhadap tingkah mereka

"tidak mau, aku tidak mau pidah tempat duduk, sebelum kalian mengatakan apa sebenar nya yang terjadi..?" menatap tajam ke arah naruto dan hinata secara bergantian

"sa-saku-chan, sebenar nya-"

"ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau duduk dengan sasuke, aku akan kembali ke tempat duduk ku,!" potong naruto dan berdiri untuk beranjak dari sana

Tapi sebelum naruto pergi tangan nya di tarik oleh sakura

Naruto berbalik dan menatap sakura, "kenapa..?" tanya nya

"jangan pergi naruto,, kau duduk saja di sini, biar aku saja yang pindah,," sakura tersenyum gaje karena akhir nya dia bisa duduk sebangku dengan orang yang di cintai nya,

"kkyyaa,, duduk dengan sasuke-kun.." pekik nya sambil menyambar tas nya dan berlari ke arah bangku sasuke dan di sambut tatapan dingin oleh sasuke,,

Naruto tersenyum ke arah hinata seolah mengatakan 'aku berhasil kan'

"dasar kau" gumang hinata pelan sambil menahan tertawa yang pasti tidak akan di dengar oleh naruto

"hey dobe, apa-apa an kau..? kenapa kau seenak nya pindah bangku gitu ajha,,!" grutu sasuke

Naruto berbalik menatap sasuke sambil tersenyum gaje "bukan kah itu yang kau harapkan dari dulu,,?" balas nya dengan pertanyaan ambigu

Sasuke mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung men death gleare naruto dan salah tingkah di depan sakura,

"eh, apa maksud nya naruto..?" tanya sakura

"kau tidak perlu tau sakura, cukup ikuti alur kehidupan remaja mu saja..!" balas nya dengan puitis

"alur kehidupan remaja ya,," gumang hinata dan menunduk,_ 'apakah alur kehidupan remajaku harus seperti ini, hanya mampu mengagumi tanpa memiliki'_

"kau mengatakan sesuatu hinata-chan..?" naruto berbalik menghadap hinata yang tengah menunduk

"ti-tidak, naruto-kun,," hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan sembari duduk di bangku nya, di sebelah naruto pastinya

SSRREEKKK

Suara pintu kelas terbuka menampakan sosok wanita cantik yang menampilkan senyum di wajah nya sambil membawa setumpuk buku yang menjadi topik pembelajaran hari ini,

"ohayo,," sapanya

Dengan sigap semua murid mengatur posisi duduk nya menjadi lebih rapih dan teratur

"ohayo.. kurenai-sensei" balas nya

Kurenai tersenyum melihat murid-murid nya yang terbilang cukup patuh ini,

"baiklah, karena hari ini suasana hati ku sedang senang, jadi hari ini kita tidak belajar,,"

"YYYYYEEEEAAAHHHH,,,," perkataan kurenai terpotong dengan sorak sorai murid yang sangat senang bagaikan mendapat libur satu hari (?)

"melainkan_ 'ulangan'_ mendadak,," seketika wajah kurenai berubah menjadi sadis

"NANI,,, tapi sensei...?"

"aku belum belajar sensei,,"

"sensei jahat,, aku kan blom siap,,!"

"kkyyaaa,,, tidakkkk... lebih baik bunuh saja aku...!"

Abaikan perkataan terakhir, itu adalah perkataan dari pemeran utama kita yaitu naruto

BBRRAAAKKKK

Kurenai menggebrak meja nya,, "tidak ada tapi-tapian, tutup semua buku kalian, dan hanya ada pena di atas meja, jika kalian ketahuan mencontek maka aku akan memberikan nilai F pada raport kalian,,!" menyeringai tajam ke arah murid-murid nya yg sedang shock berat

Dengan terpaksa murid-murid itu mematuhi guru nya,,!

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

naruto duduk di meja kantin dengan pandangan kosong, bahka ramen kesukaan nya pun tak bisa mengalih kan fikiran nya saat ini,,

"na-naruto-kun kau kenapa..?" tanya hinata yang baru memesan segelas jus jeruk dan duduk di sebelah naruto,

"aku sedang memikirkan masa depan kita hinata, bagaimana kalau kita tidak menang..? kita pasti tidak di izinkan mengikuti ujian nasional, dan sudah pasti kita tidak akan lulus sekolah,,!" keluh nya sambil menopang dagu

Hinata tersenyum ke arah naruto mencoba untuk menenang kan nya, meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa menang, "tenang saja, kita pasti bisa melakukan nya, jika kamu tidak yakin pada dirimu sendiri bagaimana aku bisa meyakin kan diriku untuk percaya pada mu..?"

"apa kau yakin, kita bisa melakukan nya..?" tanya naruto masih tertunduk

"tentu saja, aku percaya naruto-kun bisa melakukan nya...!"

Naruto mendongak kan wajah nya menatap hinata dia tersenyum karena melihat mata hinata yang penuh keyakinan,

"terimakasih hinata-chan..!" kini naruto yakin merka pasti bisa jika di lakukan ber sama-sama

Hinata tersenyum dan melakukan kegiatan nya kembali yaitu meminum jus yang telah di pesan nya,

Dia bahkan tidak membelas ucapan terimakasih naruto, jari nya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di handphone nya

Sementara naruto melanjut kan makan siang nya yang sempat tertunda,

"em,, naruto-kun, sepertinya jam istirahat masih agak panjang, apa kamu mau ke atap sekolahan, aku rasa kita bisa berfikir secara jernih tentang tugas itu di sana..!" pinta nya setelah melihat naruto menghabis kan ramen nya,

"wah.. hinata-chan kau memang pintar, semakin cepat kita mengerjakan nya maka semakin cepat pula kita menyelesaikan nya," tutur nya dan beranjak dari duduk nya, "lagi pula suasana di atap sekola hening dan sejuk, tempat yang pantas buat memikirkan sesuatu...!" lanjut nya

"benar sekali,,!" balas hinata dan mengekor naruto menuju atap

Sesampai nya di depan pintu keluar menuju ke atap, hinata terhenti

"kau kenapa hinata-chan,..?" tanya naruto yang menyadari kalau hianat sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi

"sepertinya aku meninggalkan handphone ku di kantin..!" tutur nya sambil menggerayangi tubuh nya mencari benda segi empat itu

"benarkah..? kalau begitu kita cari saja dulu..!" naruto berjalan kembali ke arah kantin, tapi tangan nya di tahan oleh hinata "kenapa..?" tanya naruto

"biar aku saja yang mencari nya, naruto-kun tunngu saja di atas atap..!" pinta hinata sambil tersenyum getir

"tapi hinata-chan-.."

"tunggu saja aku di sana, aku tidak akan lama," potong hinata dan segera berlari menuju kantin

Naruto menghela nafas dan dengan santai nya dia berjalan menuju pintu, di buka nya pintu itu menampak kan awan biru yang terlihat jelas di sana, semilir angin pun langsung menerpa wajah naruto, perlahan tapi pasti dia berjalan menuju ke tempat itu,

Samar-samar dia mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang bersenandung ,seketikaa bulu kuduk nya langsung merinding 'apa ada hantu di sini' fikir nya

Dengan memberanikan diri naruto menyusuri tempat itu, melihat di sekeliling mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa bukan hantu yang tengah bersenandung,

Di dapatinya seorang gadis tengah berdiri di pinggir atap dia tengah menatap lurus ke awan, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, helaian rambut panjang nya berterbangan di tiup angin, bibir nya yang manis melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman

"shion, sedang apa kau di sini..?" sapa naruto kepada sosok gadis itu

Shion membalik kan tubuh nya dan menatap naruto dengan ekspresi kaget setelah beberapa detik kemudia ekspresi nya itu berubah menjadi senyuman bahagia

"aku sedang menunggu hinata-chan..!" jawab nya dan kembali membalik tubuh nya ke posisi semula melihat lurus ke depan ke tempat bukit padang rumput belakang sekolah

"hinata..?" tanya nya Naruto dan berjalan mendekati shion dia berdiri di samping nya sambil menatap ke arah padang rumput tersebut

"huum, dia yang memintaku kesini..!" jawab shion

"tadi dia mengirim pesan padaku, untuk menemui nya di atap sini,, kata nya ada sesuatu yang mau di bicarakan..!" lanjut nya

"bicara tentang apa..?" naruto terlihat sangat penasaran

"em,, apa naruto-kun harus tau apa-apa saja yang di bicarakan para wanita..?" sindir nya

Naruto tersentak.. "he,,he,, jika kamu tidak mau mengatakan nya, lebih baik tidak usah di katakan..!" katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk

* * *

_*flash back*_

* * *

Hinata tergeletak di atas ranjang sambil memandangi langit langit kamar yang bernuansa kuning orange itu, warna yang mengingatkan nya dengan orang yang di cintainya, dan warna yang juga mengingatkan nya pada sahabat nya,

Sementara sang pemilik kamar tengah asik mengerjakan tugas sekolah nya,

Ini bukan lah kamar hinata melain kan kamar shion, hinata memang sering menginap di rumah shion karena di minta oleh shion, wajar saja shion begitu karena memang tidak ada orang di rumah nya kecuali para pelayan nya,

"kau sudah mengenal naruto-kun kan..?" tanya nya dan masih dengan posisi berbaring

Shion memutar kursinya dan menghadap hinata

"ya,, memang nya kenapa..?" shion balik bertanya

"bagai mana penilaian mu tentang dia..?" hinata melirik shion

Shion terdiam, seperti ada sesuatu yang di fikirkan nya.

"dia pria yang baik, manis, lucu, dan hyper aktif..! semangat membara nya yang membuat aku tertarik mengenal nya lebih dekat..!" jawab nya

"sepertinya kau sangat mengenal nya..?" tutur nya seperti ada sebuah getaran di suaranya

Hinata menegakkan tubuh nya dan duduk menghadap shion "apa kau menyukainya..?" tanya nya

Shion yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu pipinya langsung merona

"em,, entah lah.. ku rasa begitu...!"

Mata hinata terbelalak saat mendengar jawaban shion, _'jadi mereka saling menyukai'_ fikir nya

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari dulu..?" hinata mencoba untuk tegar

"kenapa aku harus mengatakan nya pada mu..? apa kau juga menyukai naruto..?" tuding shion yang langsung tepat sasaran

Hinata tertunduk, dia mencoba untuk menutupi mata merah nya karena menahan tangis

"kau itu kan sahabat ku, apa salah jika aku menanyakan itu..? lagi pula jika kau mengatakan nya, aku mungkin bisa membantu mu untuk mendapat kan naruto..!" dengan tidak rela hinata mengatakan itu dan dengan susah payah hinata mencoba menahan agar suara nya tidak terdengar parau

"benar kah..? apa kau mau membantu ku hianat-chan..?" tanya nya kaget, shion tidak mengira kalau hinata mau membantu nya

Hinata mengangkat kepala nya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum,

"tentu saja, kau kan sahabat ku..!" tutur nya

Shion tersenyum lebar dan menghambur memeluk hinata

"kkyyaaaa... arighato hinata-chan,,! Kau adalah sahabat paling baik yang pernah ku miliki,,!"

Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan shion, "aku harap begitu..!" gumang nya

* * *

_*end flash back*_

* * *

Hinata terdiam di depan pintu, hati nya bimbang antara membuka nya atau tidak,

Dia ingin sekali membuka nya, tapi jika dia membuka pintu itu sudah di pastikan kalau dia akan melihat pemandangan yang akan membuat nya terluka,

Perlahan tapi pasti hinata meyakin kan diri nya, tangan nya bergerak menyentuk gagang pintu dengan satu gerakan pintu itu pun terbuka,

Hinata berjalan mencari kedua sosok sahabt nya, yang merupakan orang yang di cintainya dan juga rival nya,,!

Dia melihat kedua orang itu tengah bersenda gurau, dan duduk berdua di pinggir tembok pembatas, kedua nya saling tersipu malu saat tengah mengobrol

Bibir manis Hinata di tarik ke atas, dia tersenyum dengan wajah tertunduk, di sandar kan nya tubuh mungil itu di dinding agar mereka berdua tiak bisa melihat keberadaan nya

Bulir airmata tejatuh perlahan, membentuk anak sungai yang mengalir di pipi nya,

"em,, shion, apa hari minggu besok kau ada acara..?" samar-samar hinata mendengar suara naruto

Shion enatap naruto penasaran 'apakah dia akan mengajak ku berkencan' fikir nya

"tidak ada, memang nya kenapa..?" tanya nya sambil berharap

"em,, apa kamu mau jalan berdua dengan ku..?" pinta naruto sambil memain kan tangan nya mirip seperti apa yang sering di lakukan hinata

"naruto mengajak shion berkencan..!" gumang hinata dan menutup mulut nya dengan tangan menahan isakan tangis nya air mata nya mengucur dengan deras tanpa bisa di tahan lagi meski diri nya berulang kali menggigit bibir nya untuk menahan tangis, tapi semua itu percumah,

Shion tersenyum mendengar ajakan naruto,

"tentusaja aku mau,,!" balas nya..

DEG...

Bagai kan teriris sembilu,, dada hinata terasa di sayat ribuan kunai.. setiap kata-kata yang di dengar nya semakin membuat dadanya terasa sesak,

Tubuh hinata merosot jatuh terduduk, dengan mulut masi di bungkam tangan nya, tangi nya semakin menjadi

"benarkah..? kalau begitu hari minggu jam 9 pagi kau aku jemput,,!" tutur naruto bersemangat

Kini hinata terdiam, dia mematung dengan tatapan kosong air mata masih setia melengkapi di sudut matanya, perlahan tangan kanan nya memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak, sesak yang sangat teramat..! tangan itu terus memukul dada nya, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa sakit itu, tapi semua percuma,

Rasa sakit itu berasal dari dalam dan tidak akan hilang hanya dengan beberapa pukulan,

Secara gontai hinata mencoba untuk berdiri, dan dengan cepat dia berlari menjauh dari sana..

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu dia merasa ada seseorang di sana, fikiran nya tertuju pada satu orang, _'Hinata'_

Hinata terus berlari, dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, tapi air mata itu terus terjatu sehingga membasahi pipi putih itu lagi, dia berlari merasakan angin yang menyapu wajah nya seolah ada angin yang tengah menerbang kan nya, terbang entah jau ke mana..

**TBC**

* * *

_Bunga lavender itu Kini telah bimbang_

_Terlontang lantung di terbangkan oleh angin_

_Saat mendapati sang mentarinya_

_Dalam buaian awan_

_Lavender itu tertunduk_

_Mengikuti pergerakan angin_

_Yang menerbangkan nya entah kemana_

_Mentari itu memberikan nya cahaya_

_Mentari itu juga yang memberikan nya sengatan panas_

_Hingga membuat sang lavender semakin layu dan kering_

_Tapi karena sang mentari itulah lavender dapat hidup_

_Meski pada akhir nya dia akan mati karena sang lavender..._

* * *

Fiiuuhhh... *lap keringet

Akhir nya kelar juga chapter 3

Di chapter ini aku mencoba buat menjadi menderamatisir,, tapi maaf jika tidak terlalu dapet suasananya,! ^^

Ok,, jangan lupa untuk para reader REVIEW...! REVIEW...!

Aku minta REVIEW nya,,!

Please REVIEW...!

**REVIEW,,,,,, REVIEW...!**


	4. Chapter 4 kencan,,

Huuee gomen para reader,, T.T gomen karena terlalu lama tidak mempublish kelanjutan ff ini,,

Karena terjadi suatu hal dan yang lain nya, yang semakin membuat ku malas untuk befikir,, maklum lah manusia, terkadang ada kala nya terjadi pasang surutpemikiran,, dan karena author sedang depresi bahkan sempat masuk RSJ (?) jadilah ff gaje ini,,, yang perlu waktu yang panjang untuk memulihkan fikiran ku untuk menulis lagi,,,

Dan untuk para NARUHINA LOVERS gomen,,,, T,T sebaik nya kalian jangan baca chapter ini kalau tidak mau patah hati,, seperti yang author rasakan saat menulis ini,, rasanya sakit,, T,T sssaakkiitttt sekali (aku tidak rela)

Reader: memang nya apa yang terjadi...?

Author: mau tau apa yang terjadi..? di baca ajha langsung,,,! *smirk

* * *

**SECRECT ADMIRER**

(chapter 4 )

**Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto**

**Author © vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: drama/ romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,**

**Happy reading,,**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin pagi menerpa rambut seorang pria yang tengah berdiri menyandar di dinding depan rumah yang sangat megah,, dia melirik ke arah jam tangan nya dan berdecak beberapa kali,

"hinata...?" teriak nya sambil memencet tombol bel yang ada di luar gerbang kediaman hyuga

"permisi,,, hinata,, apa kau ada di rumah...?" teraik ny sekali lagi,

Sementara itu di kamar hinata, mata lavender itu tengah bersembunyi di bawah klopak mata yang masih enggan untuk terbuka, tubuh itu menggeliat saat merasakan seseorang membangun kan nya

"nee-chan,,bangun,, ada yang mencari mu sedari tadi,,!" tutur nya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hinata,,

"ugh,, ada apa hanabi-chan..?" gumang hinata menggeliat dan terpejam kembali,

"ada pria berambut pirang yang mencari nee-chan...!" hanabi berteriak di telinga hinata kesal,

Ternyata hinata belum tersadar sepenuh nya, otak nya masih merespon apa yang di ucapkan oleh adik nya , 'pria pirang...?'

**DEG,**

Mata lavender hinata membulat saat kesadaran nya sudah sepenuh nya kembali

"naruto..!" gumang nya dan segera berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan hanabi yang tengah kebingungan dengan tingkah hinata

Naruto merogoh saku dan mengelurkan ponsel nya, dia hendak menelpon hinata karena lelah menunggu, tapi sebelum tombol panggil di tekan, mata shapire itu melihat hinata berlari keluar rumah dan menuju ke arah nya,,

Naruto tersenyum,, "akhirnya kau keluar juga,,! kamu tidak tau, sudah satu jam aku menunggu mu,,!" tutur nya dan menarik hinata tanpa mempedulikan hinata yang tengah ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari rumah nya yang cukup besar

"na-naruto, kita mau ke mana.?" Tanya hinata kebingungan karena tubuh nya langsuk di geret naik ke atas montor, dan dengan cepat naruto segera melajukan montor nya sangat kencang,

Hinata mengeratkan pegangan nya dan meringkuk di belakang tubuh naruto, dia berlindung di tubuh tegap naruto dari hembusan udara pagi yang menusuk tulang nya, apa lagi saat jam segini, jam 6 pagi di saat embun belum menghilang,,

Naruto menghentikan montornya di depan sebuah toko yang baru saja akan di buka,

Tangan nya melepaskan helem yang ada di kepalanya, dia berbalik dan menatap hinata,

Matanya membulat saat melihat hinata yang tengah meringkuk karena kedinginan,,

"hinata-chan kau kenapa..?" tanya naruto polos,

Hinata menatap tajam ke arah naruto, "apa yang kau lakukan naruto-kun, kenapa kau menculik ku pagi-pagi buta begini..?" tanya hinata kesal

Naruto memincingkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti,

"bukan kah semalam sudah ku sms, aku meminta mu untuk menemaniku membeli sesuatu untuk shion,,!" terang nya,

"em, aku belum melihat sms itu..!" tutur hinata kesal dan memalingkan muka nya "tapi setidak nya beri aku waktu dulu untuk ganti pakaian, kenapa langsung tarik saja,,!" hinata menunduk sambil meremas rok nya,

Naruto tersadar kalau hinata masih menggunakan baju tidur yang lumayan tipis, baju tidur terusan tanpa lengan, dan di rangkapi celana pendek menampilakan lekuk tubuh hinata yang terlihat seksi,

'pantas saja hinata kedinginan' fikir naruto

"he,,he,, gomen hinata-chan, aku tidak tau,,!" tutur nya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal,

Naruto melepas jaket yang melekat di tubuh nya dan mengenakan nya di tubuh hinata, untuk menutupi kulit mulus hinata, dan melindungi nya dari udara dingin,

Hinata menunduk saat naruto mengenakan nya jaket, "arigato," gumang nya

Naruto tersenyum karena dia lega hinata tak marah kerena dia telah menculik nya di pagi buta ini dan membuat nya kedinginan, tangan naruto menggandeng hinata dan menarik nya untuk masuk ke dalam toko itu

"kau mau membeli apa naruto-kun..?" tanya hinata

"aku mau membelikan hadiah untuk shion di kencan pertama kita nanti, maka dari itu aku meminta mu untuk menemaniku, karena kamu yang paling tau selera shion seperti apa..!" jawab nya dan berhenti di depan aksesoris wanita,

"selamat datang..!" sambut seseorang penunggu troko itu,

"kalian mau membeli aksesoris ya..? untuk pasangan muda seperti kalian aku sarankan untuk membeli kalung pasangan kekasih, karena kalung seperti itu sedang ngetren saat ini..!" bujuk nya

"wah,, benar sekali..!" tanggap nya "bagaimana menurut mu hinata..? kau mau milih yang mana..?" tanya naruto,

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan naruto, dia terdiam karena dia tengah berjalan di barisan kalung-kalung, matanya berhenti di sepasang kalung berbentuk merpati, tangannya meraba di permukaan kaca, senyum manis terlukis di bibir nya, mata nya seolah-seolah terhipnotis akan keindahan kalung itu 'cantik' fikir nya

"pilihan yang bagus hinata-chan..!" kata naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah hinata,

"aku beli yang ini..!" naruto menunjuk kalung yang di pandangi hinata

Pelayan toko itu mengambil kalung itu dan di letakan di kotak kecil berbahan bludru "pilihan yang bagus, merpati adalah lambang kesetiaan, semoga hubungan kalian akan berjalan langgeng selamanya,,!" tutur nya dan menyerah kan nya pada naruto

Hinata langsung bulshing saat mendengar penuturan sang penjaga toko, dan naruto dengan kikuk membayar nya, mereka sama-sama salah tingkah saat di sangka pasangan kekasih

"arigato hinata-chan, karena sudah menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk shion..!" tutur naruto saat sudah sampai di depan rumah hinata

Hinata tersenyum "iya, ini semuakan demi sahabat ku, jadi aku akan membantu naruto-kun dengan senang hati..!" balas nya

"emm,, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..! aku tidak mau terlambat untuk menjemput shion, dan untuk tugas sekolah , kita bicarakan saja besok..!" naruto mengenakan helem ny dan bersiap untuk melajukan montor nya

Tapi dia terdiam dan menatap hinata,

"em,, hinata-chan, aku baru sadar, ternyata kau seksi sekali,, he,, he,," goda naruto

"naruuttooo...!" pekik hinata malu wajah nya sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus

"jaa... hinata-chan.." ucap naruto, kabur dari hadapan hinata, takut kalau hinata akan marah karena pujiannya (?)

"jaa, naruto-kun" gumang hinata pelan, yang pasti tidak di dengar oleh naruto,,

Bibir hinata melengkung ke atas sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah naruto, tapi semakin naruto menjauh bibir itu tertarik ke bawah, wajah hinata berubah jadi murung dan sendu,,

Kaki hinata melangkah pelan masuk ke rumah nya, dengan wajah yang menunduk, perlahan kaki itu mempercepat langkah nya, terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut hinata,, semakin lama, semakin cepat lakah kaki itu sampai pada akhir nya hinata berlari dan menahan isakan nya sampai masuk ke dalam kamar, dan akhir nya hinata menumpah kan tangis nya di balik bantal empuk nya,,

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

_082345XXXXXX_

_From: naruto-kun_

_"Hinata-chan, doakan aku, semoga kencan pertamaku lancar"_

Ponsel hinata berdering tanda ada pesan masuk

Hinata yang masih terbenam akan akan kesedihan nya, mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tidak membanting handphone nya, dengan berat hati hinata membalas pesan naruto

_085347XXXXXX_

_From: hime-chan_

_"tentusaja naruto-kun, aku akan berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian,, ^^_

_ganbate,,"_

Naruto tersenyum saat hinata membalas pesan nya, di letakan nya kembali ponsel naruto ke dalam saku nya, ucapan semangat hinata membuat nya kembali optimis,

Kini naruto masih setia menunggu shion keluar dari kamar nya, naruto duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang terbilang sangat luas itu, matanya menangkap satu objek yang membuat nya tertarik untuk melihat nya lebih dekat

Satu bingkai foto yang terlihat sudah sangat tua, di sana terdapat gambar dua anak kecil berabut pirang dan berambut indigo, kedua nya begitu manis dan lucu,

"ternyata mereka bersahabat sejak kecil,," gumang naruto

Jarinya menyentuh gambar anak berambut indiggo yang tersenyum lebar membuat pipi nya semakin chuby dan semakin imut... "bahkan waktu kecil pun dia begitu cantik,,!"

Entah kenapa mata nya lebih tertarik melihat wajah hinata yang tersenyum bagaikan malaikat, dari pada gambaran shion saat kecil, padahal kedua nya sama-sama cantik dan lucu

"itu aku saat berusia 5 tahun dan hinata-chan berusia 6 tahun,.."

Naruto tidak tau kalau shion sudah berdiri di samping nya, "eh,, shion-chan, kau sudah selesai ganti baju-..." naruto menghentikan perkataan nya dan terbengong sesaat,

Dia terpana akan penampilan shion saat ini, sampai tak sadar bahwa mulut nya tengah menganga,

Shion menunduk sambil mencengkeram tali tas jinjing nya,

Rambut nya saat ini terurai dengan memakai bando bermotif bunga, dan memakai gaun short dress musim panas berwarna orange dan bermotif bunga matahari,,

"shion-chan,, kau cantik sekali..!" tak sadar naruto mengatakan itu, dirinya benar-benar terpana akan kecantikan shion seperi bunga matahari yang tengah mekar di musim panas

Shion hanya tersenyum dan tertunduk semakin malu, "naruto-kun,,, bisa saja,,!" balas nya

Tangan naruto menggenggam jemari shion, mengisi setiap ruang kosong di sela jari nya, dan semakin mempererat sehingga tidak ada lgi ruang kosong di sana,

"kita mau kemana dulu..?" tanya naruto

Shion berfikir sejenak "bagai mana kalau kita nonton..?" pinta nya,,

"nonton..? boleh juga..!" naruto menggandeng shion kluar rumah dan menuju ke montor nya,,

Tangan naruto menarik tangan shion melingkari pinggang nya,, "pegangan yang erat,jika tidak mau jatuh,, " naruto menyeringai, di gas nya montor naruto kencang, sempontan shion langsung mengeratkan pegangan nya,,

Naruto tesenyum dan bersorak dalam hati,,

Sementara shion, wajah nya sudah merah padam karena gugup..!

"naruto-kun,, jangan ngebut-ngebut..!" pinta shion,,

"kenapa..?" naruto menoleh sejenak ke belakang

"aku takut..!" tutur shion sambil mengerat kan pegangan nya yang bisa di bilang sebuah pelukan,,

Naruto terkekeh,, "baik lah,, asalkan kau tidak melepaskan pegangan mu..!" naruto mengurangi kecepatan laju montor nya

"eh.." shion hanya menunduk malu,, "tentusaja, aku tidak akan melepaskan nya naruto-kun,,!" gumang nya

'begitu juga dengan dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan nya..!' lanjut nya dalam hati

DEG...

Mata lavender itu terbelalak, rasa sesak seketika menjalar ke dadanya,,

_'sakit..'_

"naruto-kun.." hinata berjalan ke ambang jendea kamar nya,, menatap hamparan langit yang sangat cerah,, tidak seperti hatinya yang sedang mendung

Setetes air mata perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk mata nya,, tapi sebuah senyum terkulai di bibir nya, meski itu adalah senyuman palsu,,

"aku akan bahagia,,," hinata menghentikan kalimat nya dan berfikir sejenak,,, "tidak,, bukan akan, tapi pasti,, aku pasti bahagia, jika melihat naruto-kun bahagia,,!"

Pelahan tangan mungil nan mulus itu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di atas pipi hinata,,

Hinata mencoba tegar, dan tersenyum lebar,, "ya,, aku bahagia..!" tutur hinata mantab, menyemangati dirinya sendiri,

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

Tangan naruto menggenggam erat jemari shion seakan tak akan pernah di lepas kan,

Matanya menatap ke arah layar film, tapi fikiran nya tertuju pada mahluk cantik yang ada di sebelah nya saat ini,,

Senyum manis yang terlukis di bibir nya, seolah tak akan luntur walau badai menerjang,,

"beruntung sekali wanita itu, di cintai seseorang yang ia cintai,,!" gumang shion, senyum tipis tertarik di sudut bibir nya, mata nya masih fokus menonton fim ber ganre romance ini,

"aku ingin seperti pemeran utama wanita itu,!" lanjut nya, dan bersandar di bahu naruto,

Naruto mengusap lembut rambut pirang shion, "aku yakin akan ada masa, di mana orang yang kau cintai, menyadari perasaan mu, dan dia akan mencintai mu setulus hati, karena cinta mu yang begitu tulus pada nya..!"

"ya, aku harap dia menyadari nya..!" balas shion,

Naruto mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh shion,dan dia tahu siapa yang di bicarakan,

'tak lama lagi shion, tak lama lagi kamu akan tau kalau pria itu telah menyadari perasaan mu,,!' gumang naruto dalam hati,, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya, dan kembali fokus menonton film meskipun dia tidak tidak akan pernah fokus karena terus pemperhatikan shion,,

Sementara itu di perpustakaan pusat kota, seorang gadis tengah menyibukan diri mencari buku-buku yang dia butuh kan untuk tugas sekolah nya,,

Dia mengambil 3 buku 5 buku, bahkan sampai 10 buku

Matanya bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri, membaca setiap kata yang ada di setiap lembar buku, meski sudah banyak buku yang dia ambil dan dia baca, tidak ada satupun referensi ide yang muncul di kepalanya, karena yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah, seseorang yang seharus nya ada di sini dan mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama-sama, dan orang itu juga adalah orang yang di cintainya,

"naruto-kun" hinata menutup buku yang di baca nya dengan kasar, dan menyenderkan tubuh nya di kursi,, fikiran nya sangat kacau saat ini,

Dia kira dengan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam tumpukan buku, ia bisa melupakan naruto untuk sementara, tp ternyata dugaan nya salah, diamalah semakin memikirkan naruto, memikirkan perasaan nya yang hancur berkeping-keping,

"kau, murid dari KHS kan..?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah hinata,

Hinata menoleh dan melihat siapa yang ada di sebelah nya,

"iya..!" jawab nya singkat, dan kembali menatap buku-buku yang ada di atas meja nya,

Pria itu duduk di sebelah hinata, dan mulai membaca buku yang sempat di ambil nya tadi,

"gomenn,,!" gumang nya, tapi mata nya masih fokus menatap buku

Hinata menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu, "untuk apa..?" tanya nya, dia benar-benar tidak tau kenapa pria yang ada di sebelah nya ini meminta maaf pada nya,

"untuk yang waktu itu, karena aku tak sengaja melempar mu dengan bola basket,,!" pria itu menutup buku nya, dan menatap hinata lekat-lekat "apa kau tidak ingat..?" tanya nya

Hinata berfikir sejenak,, "saat pertandingan basket di KHS..? tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tau itu bukan kesalahan mu..!" hinata tersenyum ke arah pria berambut merah dan bertato 'ai' di jidat nya itu, dan kembalik beralih membaca buku nya

Pria yang di ketahui bernama gaara itu sesaat terpesona dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah hinata,dan sekaligus terperangah karena hinata tidak terpesona pada nya seperti gadis-gadis lain,dia malah menanggapi gaara dengan santai dan cuek,,

"syukurlah kalau kau sudah memaafkan ku,,! Kalau begitu, apa sekarang kita berteman..?" gaara mengulurkan tangan nya,

Hinata menatap gaara dengan ekspresi bingung, dan dengan ragu dia menyambut uluran tangan gaara dan bersalaman, "tentu saja berteman,!" balas nya

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di sekolahan,,!" tutur gaara, dan beranjak pergi

Sementara hinata masih terdiam mencerna ucapan gaara

"di sekolahan..?" gumang nya

Naruto dan shion tengah bersantai di sebuah cafe sambil menikmati makan siang bersama,

"hey,, bukan kah itu gaara, kenapa dia ada di konoha..?" tanya shion dan menunjuk seseorang berambut merah yang tengah berjalan kaki melintasi cafe

Mata safir naruto melirik ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh shion, "benar, itu gaara, kenapa dia ada di konoha..? dan kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku sebelum nya jika dia akan berkunjung ke konoha,,!" tutur naruto,

"jadi hubungan naruto-kun dan gaara sangat dekat..?" tanya shion

Naruto tersenyum dan menyeruput jus jeruk nya, "dulu saat kecil aku sempat tinggal di suna, dan gaara adalah sahabat dekat ku di sana,, dan pada saat berusia 10 tahun aku pindah ke konoha, tapi aku masih berhubungan dengan nya melalui facebook dan telephon, tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku kalau mau berkunjung ke konoha, biasanya kan dia selau memberi kabar..!"

"pantas saja saat pertandingan basket kemarin, naruto-kun sangat akrab dengan nya..!" kata shion

"he,,he,, benarkah..? bukan kah saat pertandingan aku selalu meledek nya..!" naruto terkekeh saat membayangkan wajah gaara karena kalah bertanding,,

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang bersama, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan,

Kini mereka tengah berada di taman kota, naruto dan shion duduk di tengah taman tepat nya di pinggir kolam airmancur yang ada di tengah taman itu,,

"naruto-kun, apa kau pernah mendengar mitos tentang kolam ini..?" tanya shion,

Naruto menatap kolam yang berbentuk longkaran yang cukup besar itu, "ya, aku pernah mendengar nya, kata nya kalau kita melempar koin sambil mengucap permohonan di dalam hati kita, maka permohonan itu akan terkabul..!" jawab naruto

Shion menatap naruto, "apa kau mempercayai nya,..?" tanya shion

"err, tentu saja..!" jawab naruto singkat, "bagai mana dengan mu..?" tanya balik naruto

"tidak, aku tidak mempercayai nya..!" jawab shion

naruto mengerutkan kening nya,, "kenapa..? bukan kah sudah banyak orang yang membuktikan keajaiban kolam ini..!" naruto menatap ribuan koin yang tenggelam di dasar kolam,

"menurutku itu adalah hal yang konyol..!, mempercayai hal yang tak pasti dan berharap hal itu akan terwujud..! itu akan membuat manusia semakin lemah..!" shion memalingkan wajah nya dan berjalan menjauh dari kolam itu,

Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap shion, hanya terdiam di tempat dan memandangi punggung shion,,

Shion berbalik dan menatap naruto "apa kau mau berdiri di sana terus naruto-kun..?" tutur nya dan kembai berjaan,

Naruto tersadar dari amunan sesaat nya dan berjalan menyusul shion, "kita mau kemana lagi..?" tanya nya

Shion tersenyum manja ke arah naruto,, "bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai,, aku ingin meihat matahari terbenam di sana..!" pinta nya dan menggandeng tangan naruto

"baik lah,, aku juga ingin melihat matahari terbenam di sana,,!" balas naruto dan mengusap lembut rambut pirang shion,

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 sore, tapi wanita berambut indigo ini masih betah bercengkrama dengan tumpukan buku-buku di perpustakaan kota, meski sesekali dia menguap karena mengantuk dan bosan,

"sudah jam 3 sore, lebih baik aku pulang," gumang nya dan membereskan buku-buku yang bercecer di atas meja,,

Hinata menyambar tas berwarna biru tua yang berada di tempat penitipan tas dan segera melangkah keluar,

Matanya menelusuri jalan melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang di depan nya, mencari cela agar dia bisa menyebrang jalan,, kaki hinata berjalan dengan cepat menyebrangi jalan setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada kendaraan yang lewat,

Sambil meneteng tas, hinata berjalan santai dari blok ke blok, letak perpustaaan dengan rumah hinata memang cukup jauh, tapi hinata memilih untuk jalan kaki dari pada harus mencegat taxsi, bagi nya dengan berjalan kaki dia bisa sambil refresing, menjernihkan otak nya dari seseorang yang bernama 'naruto'

Dan kali ini hinata memilih jalan memutar, karena dia ingin mampir sejanak di suatu tempat,

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

Di tepi pantai, tepat nya di pinggir jembatan dermaga yang cukup kecil, shion berdiri di pembatas pagar dermaga tersebut,, matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang menerpa wajah nya, dan menerbangkan tiap helai rambut pirang nya

Sementara naruto, dia sedari tadi memandangi wajah shion yang terlihat makin cantik karena efek angin, beberapa helai rambut shion menyapu wajah naruto, membuat naruto dengan mudah nya mencium aroma rambut shion yang wangi, dan merasakan kelembutan helai rambut shion,

"shion-chan..?" pangil naruto

Shion membuka mata nya dan menatap naruto, "ada apa naruto-kun...?" tanya nya

"hari ini aku sangat senang sekali bisa jalan berdua dengan mu,,!" tutur naruto menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang ada di pipi nya

Shion tersenyum, "aku juga naruto-kun, hari ini aku sangat senang sekali,, karena aku tidak menyangka, aku bisa kencan dengan naruto-kun..!" shion tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang merona merah

"kencan...?" gumang naruto

Shion mengangguk pelan dan kembali menundukan wajah nya

Hening,

Naruto dan shion hanya tertunduk malu, semuanya sibuk dengan fikian nya masing-masing

Tangan naruto merogoh sesuatu di saku nya,, di genggam nya kotak berwarna biru tua itu,, dan di buka nya perlahan, tapi saat naruto melihat isi dari kotak itu fikiran nya melayang yang tertuju pada satu orang, seseorang yang telah memilihkan benda itu sebelum nya,

Naruto tebayang tatapan mata hinata yang begitu kagum dengan kalung ini saat tengah memilih, tangan hinata meraba di atas cermin pembatas, seolah bahwa mereka tengah memiih kalung untuk mereka berdua, tapi nyatanya hinata hanya memilih dan kalung itu bukan untuk diri nya,

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat teringat dengan hinata, 'sepertinya hinata memilih ini menurut selera nya, terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya,,! Bodoh, seharusnya aku membelikan satu untuk dirinya,,!' fikir naruto,

Tangan nya meraih salah satu benda itu dan di masukan nya ke dalam saku,

"shion-chan...?" panggil nya pada shion,

Shion berbalik menatap naruto, mata nya membulat saat melihat sesuatu di tangan naruto,, jatung nya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, "a-ada a-apa n-naruto-kun...?" jawab nya gugup

Naruto terkekeh melihat shion tiba-tiba tergagap "cara bicara mu terdengar seperti hinata..!" tutur nya,,

Raut wajah shion seketika langsung cemberut saat mendengar nama hinata keluar dari mulut naruto, tapi dengan cepat shion kembali tersenyum di depan naruto karena dia tidak mau naruto melihat perubahan ekspresi nya

Naruto mendekat ke arah shion sambi salah tingkah, "aku punya sesuatu untuk mu..!" kata naruto dan menunjukan kotak berwarna biru tua itu

"apa ini..?" tanya shion

"buka saja sendiri..!" jawab naruto,

Shion segera membuka kotak itu, matanya terperangah saat melihat sebuah kalung melingkar di dalam nya, sebuah kalung berbandul seekor merpati,,

"ini untuk ku...?" tanya nya sabul mengangkat kalung itu,

"ya, tentu saja untuk mu," naruto meraih kalung itu dan memakaikan nya di leher shion, "anggap saja ini hadiah di kencan pertama kita,," bisik nya di telinga shion,

"kkyyaaa,, trimakasih naruto-kun,," pekik shion, dan berbalik lau memeluk naruto dengan erat,

Naruto tersentak karena menerima pelukan mendadak dari shion, perlahan tangan naruto terangkat keatas dan membalas pelukan shion, mendekap erat tubuh shion "sama-sama,,!" balas nya,

Kedua insan itu terlihat sangat bahagia, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata lavender tengah menatap mereka,

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir indahnya,"sepertinya sudah saat nya aku merelakan mu naruto-kun,,! Aku sangat yakin kau akan bahagia bersama shion..!" mata lavender itu terpejam sejenak, dan kaki nya perlahan melangkah meninggalkan kedua insan itu yang tengah berpelukan,

Senyum manis tak luntur dari bibirnya, tapi air mata tak berhenti mengalir di sudut matanya

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

.

*bersama dengan hembusan pantai, aku melepaskan cinta pertama ku*

* * *

T.T inilah hasil dari pemikiran depresi ku,,

Semoga ada yang menyukainya, dan semoga para reader masih mau me RIVIEW ff gaje ku,,

REVIEW,,,,! REVIEW..!


	5. Chapter 5

**SECRECT ADMIRER**

(chapter 5 )

**Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto**

**Author © vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: drama/ romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,**

**Happy reading,,**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta hinata sudah berada di sekolahan,, dengan santai dia berjalan di lorong-lorong kelas,, dia masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih sanagat sepi, bahkan tidak ada seorang pun di sana,, hinata melemparkan tasnya di atas meja dan dan terduduk di bangku nya,

Kepala nya di sandarkan di atas meja sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela,,

"ternyata masih terlalu pagi,,!" gumang nya, perlahan kelopak mata hinata menutup menyembunyikan mata indah nya

,

_07:10_

.

"ohayo teme,,!" sapa seseorang berambut blode sambil meneteng tasnya menuju ke arah loker nya,,

"ch, dobe..!" grutu nya

"hey sasuke, kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin terus, bukan kah keinginan mu sudah terpenuhi yaitu bisa duduk sebangku dengan saku-..." mulut naruto di bungkam oleh sasuke

"jangan bicara keras-keras..!" sentak nya sambil menatap tajam ke arah naruto,,

Naruto hanya mengangguk ngeri karena di tatap seperti itu, tatapan yang sungguh mengerikan, "apa kamu masih belom mau mengungkapkan perasaan mu pada sakura..?" bisik nya pelan,

"berulang kali aku sudah bilang kan, aku akan mengatakan nya saat kelulusan sekolah nanti,!" jawab sasuke dan beralih menyibukan diri mengaduk-ngaduk isi lokernya,

Ternyata sasuke termasuk orang yang memegang prinsip tidak akan pacaran sebelum lulus sekolah, sama-seperti author..!

Naruto memutar bola matanya saat mendengar alasan sasuke yang sudah ia dengar beribu kali itu, dan bagi nya alasan itu sangat tidak masuk akal,

Naruto memutar kunci lokernya dan mulai membuka nya, selembar kertas berwarna lavender melayang terjatuh dari dalam loker naruto, mata naruto menatap kertas itu 'surat itu..' fikir nya

Tangan naruto memungut selembar kertas itu, dan membaca beberapa baris kata yang tertulis di sana

.

.

.

_Kini kaca buram itu telah menjadi terang_

_Memperjelas gambaran yang begitu nyata_

_Menampilkan sisi lain yang tak ku duga,_

_Semakin nyata,dan semakin membuat ku sadar akan satu hal.._

_Hanya senyum mu yang ku harapkan_

_Terimakasih atas segalanya naruto-kun_

.

.

.

Naruto memincinkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud isi surat itu, 'apa shion menyadari kalau aku menyukainya..?' fikir naruto

Tapi seketika wajah nya tertunduk 'tapi kenapa aku merasakan sebuah kesedihan saat membaca nya,kata terimakasih atas segalanya seperti ada sebuah rasa kekecewaan di dalam nya' naruto menghela nafas panjang dan meletak kan kertas itu ke dalam loker

"mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja,," gumang naruto, dan menutup loker, tapi saat loker itu tertutup menampakan seseorang di balik nya,, seseorang yang bersandar di sebelah loker naruto,

Mata naruto terbelalak melihat seseorang itu, dia begitu terkejut karena seseorang itu seharusnya tidak berada di sana

"gaara..?" pekik nya kencang,, "kenapa kau ada di sini..?" tanya naruto

Sementara gaara hanya menatap bosan pada sahabat masa kecil nya itu, "baka,!" gumang nya, "apa kau tidak lihat seragam yang aku pakai ini..?"

Naruto terkejut saat menyadari seragam apa yang tengah di kenakan oleh gaara, "jadi kamu pindah sekolah disini..?" tanya naruto histeris bahkan hampir saja dia memeluk gaara kalau saja gaara tidak cepat-cepat menghindar

"iya, aku di paksa pindah ke sini karena pekerjaan tou-san ku yang pindah dinas ke konoha, jadi nya mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti nya..!" jawab gaara

"hhuueee,, jadi kita akan satu sekolahan,,?" teriak naruto makin histeris "gaara... aku senang sekali mendengar nya..!" suara naruto menggemuru memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan membuat siswa-siswi penasaran apa yang terjadi di sana,

Kini gaara terpojok dengan raut muka yang mengenaskan karena di rubung oleh fans-fans baru nya yang mayoritas adalah wanita,

"kyyaaa,,jadi gaara-senpai akan bersekolah di sini..?"

"benarkah gaara-kun akan bersekolah di sini..?"

"kyyaa,, kau gaara kan kapten tim basket dari suna,, kyaa,, ternyata kamu ganteng sekali..!"

"kyaa,, gaara-chan imut banget..!"

Bruntun teriakan dan pertanyaan dari para wanita menyerang indra pendengar gaara dan membuat nya jadi tercekik, dia tidak menyangka ternyata wanita-wanita di konoha sangat agresif,

Mata gaara menatap tajam ke arah naruto yang tengah tersenyum gaje sambil menggaruk blakang kepala nya yang tak gatal, "awas kau naruto.. akan ku bunuh kau..!" teriak gaara, dan mencoba untuk menyerang naruto tapi para fans-fans nya mengerubuninya sangat rapat sehingga dia tak mampu untuk bergerak

Sementara itu naruto mempunyai firasat buruk kalau terus berada di sini, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi keluar dari krumunan wanita yang super menakutkan

Naruto mengusap dada setelah berhasil keluar dari lautan fans baru gaara, "wanita-wanita itu begitu menyeramkan..!" gumang naruto, ini kali pertama naruto bersyukur kalau dia tidak memiliki fans seperti sasuke dan gaara, jika dia memilikinya pasti hidupnya jadi menderita,,

.

.

.

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

naruto segera duduk di bangkunya setelah sampai di kelas nya, mata nya beralih memandang seseorang yang ada di sebelah nya, seseorang yang tengah terlelap yang bersandar di atas meja, naruto tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah hinata yang begitu cantik saat tengah tertidur,

tangan nya mengibas-ngibas di depan mata hinata yang tengah terpejam, mencoba untuk memastikan apakah hinata benar-benar tertidur, tapi ternyata tidak ada reaksi dari hinata, dia masih saja terpejam,

tangan naruto menyentuh kening hinata memastikan bahwa hinata tidak sedang sakit, karena tak biasanya hinata tertidur di pagi-paigi begini, dan seketika itu kelopak mata hinata terbuka menampakan iris mata yang terlihat mendung

"apa kau sakit hinata-chan..? kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah terlihat lemas begini,,"

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap naruto, "tidak..!" jawab nya singkat dan beralih menatap hal lain asalkan tidak menatap naruto

"kau kenapa hinata-chan..? kau terlihat aneh hari ini..?" tanya naruto berusaha untuk menatap hinata yang sedari tadi membuang tatapan nya

"tidak ada aneh..!" jawab hinata dingin

Naruto terdiam, 'apa dia marah pada ku..?' tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri

"hinata, apa kau marah pada ku..?"

"tidak" lagi-lagi hinata menjawab pertanyaan naruto dengan dingin

"lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini..? begitu dingin, kemana hinata yang dulu..?" naruto mencengkram lengan hinata memaksa hinata agar menatap mata nya

Hinata terdiam menatap mata naruto yang terdapat beribu pertanyaan, perlahan hinata menunduk dengan wajah yang murung,

Hening

Tidak ada perkataan yang muncul dari kedua bibir itu,

Di dalam kelas saat ini memang begitu ramai bagaikan pasar ayam yang begitu berisik, tapi tidak untuk kedua insan ini, mereka merasa keadaan saat ini begitu hening dan sepi, hanya degub jantung dari kedua nya yang mengiringi pemikiran mereka masing-masing

"gomen naruto-kun" gumang hinata pelan, tapi masih mampu di dengar oleh naruto

Naruto tertunduk dan tersenyum tipis, "jika ada masalah lebih baik katakan saja,,! Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan curhatan mu..! jangan memendam nya seprti ini, oke..!" naruto mengusap pucuk rambut hinata dan di balas seulas senyuman di bibir mungil hinata

Tapi sebelum hinata menjawab terlihat seseoang berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang, masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, seisi kelas yang tadi nya begitu ramai kini berubah menjadi tenang penuh ketegangan, karena sensei mereka yang satu ini terkenal sangat sadis dan killer

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi murid-murid nya yang tegang,

"ohayo minna..!"

"ohayo sensei,," balas mereka serentak

"kalian pasti sudah mendengar gosip dan kehebohan pagi ini..! tentang murid pindahan dari suna,"

"apa gaara-kun akan berada di kelas ini..?" tanya salah satu siswi

Mata orochimaru melirik ke arah pintu mengisaratkan seseorang untuk masuk, sedetik kemudian tampak seseorang berambut merah memasuki kelas dengan gaya coll nya dan seulas senyum tipis menampilkan pesona yang begitu khas, cool dan berkarisma.

Mata para gadis seolah secara serempak terbelalak dengan mulut menganga,, "kyyaa,, gara-kun,,!" cicitan mereka pelan, kalau tidak ada guru di hadapan mereka mungkin mereka akan berteriak sekeras-keras nya,

Sementara sasuke yang merasa di saingi hanya berdecih dan membuang muka nya, tapi dia sedikit bersyukur karena fans-fans nya berkurang, meskipun dia masih merasa kesal karena ketampanan nya kini tersaingi,,

Gaara menatap seluruh penghuni kelas satu-satu, dia memutar mata nya karena melihat tatapan ganas dari para siswi, tapi mata nya terhenti pada satu sosok yang kini tengah sibuk pada fikiran nya sendiri, terdiam dan menunduk menunjukan wajah yang murung, sedetik kemudian mata gaara beralih pada seseorang di sebelah nya, orang itu tersenyum lebar ke arah gaara menampakan gigi-gigi nya yang rata mata nya seolah-olah bersinar menunjukan keceriaan yang luar biasa, seketika gaara langsung ngeri melihat tatapan sahabat nya itu

"perkenal kan dirimu..!" printah orochimaru pada gaara

Gaara membuang nafas panjang, "perkenalkan nama ku sabaku no gaara, aku pindahan dari suna, jika ada pertanyaan yang mau di tanyakan lebih baik jangan di tanyakan, karena aku tidak mau menjawab nya, sekian..!" ucap gaara dingin

"hn,, perkenalan yang sangan unik..!" gumang orochimaru, sementara murid yang lain sangat kecewa karena begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin mereka pertanyakan,

"kalau begitu kamu boleh duduk sekarang, dan kau akan duduk bersama shikamaru..!" orochimaru mencari sosok shikamaru karena dia tak melihat nya, "shikamaru,, jangan tidur di kelas ku..!" bentak nya setela tahu kalau shikamaru tengah terlelap di atas meja nya,,

Dengan malas akhirnya shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya, "hadir..!" tutur nya tak jelas,

"gaara, kau duduk dengan siswa pemalas itu,,!" orochimaru menunjuk shikamaru dan di balas anggukan oeh gaara,

Gaara berjalan menuju bangku nya, tapi langkah nya terhenti sebelum sampai, dia terhenti di bangku yang berada di depan bangku nya, melihat sosok yang tengah menunduk itu,

Hinata yang merasa ada seseorang menatap nya langsung mendongakkan kepala menatap kearah gaara dan di sambut oleh senyuman hangat gaara, "ohayo hinata-chan, ternyata kita sekelas..!" tutur nya, senyum manis nya masih setia melekat di bibir gaara,

"eh,, em,, ohayo..!" balas hinata gugup dan memberikan senyum meski itu senyuman hambar,

Gaara melangkah dan duduk di bangku nya tepat di belakang bangku hinata,

"hey,, gaara, kenapa kau tak bilang padaku alau kau mengenal hinata..?" tanya naruto menghadap ke blakang ke arah empat duduk gaara,

Senyum manis gaara seketika hilang saat melihat naruto, "hn,, apa kau ibu ku, sehingga kau harus tau semua tentang aku,!" jawab nya ketus,

Sementara naruto langsung membatu saat mendengar jawaban dari gaara, naruto membalik badan nya menghadap ke arah papan tulis nya "menyebalkan..!" gumang nya

"bailah anak-anak, sebelum pelajaran kita mulai, aku mau kalian mengumpulkan PR biologi minggu kemarin,,!" printah orochimaru pada murid nya,

Naruto dengan malas merogoh tas nya untuk mengeluarkan buku PR nya, tapi saat naruto akan mengeluarkan buku nya, mata naruto menatap hinata yang tengah gelisah sambil mengobrak-ngabrik isi tas nya, "kau kenapa...?" tanya naruto

Hinata menatap iris mata naruto "aku lupa membawa buku PR ku,,! " bisik hinata,

"nona hyuga..? ada apa dengan mu, apa kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu..?" tanya sang guru karena melihat tingkah hinata yang terlihat bingung sambil mengacak-ngacak tas nya

Hinata tersentak dan bingung harus menjawab apa, "ano,, aku lupa membawa buku PR ku sensei, gomen..!" tutur hinata lirih dan terlihat takut

"kalau begitu kluar dari kelas ku..!" printah orochimaru ketus,

"tapi sensei,,"

"SEKARANG...!" bentak nya

Hinata tersentak dan segera berdiri untuk keluar dari kelas, wajah nya terlihat sendu dan sedih, karena ini pertama kali nya hinata lupa membawa buku PR nya, hinata termasuk siswi yang aktif dan rajin, dan kini dia merasa telah menjadi siswi yang gagal karena sebuah kelalaian,

Naruto melihat hinata yang sangat sedih seketika hatinya pun terasa sakit, buku PR yang tadi sempat akan di kluarkan nya pun kini di masukan nya kembali, dan dengan mantap dia berdiri dari bangku nya "sensei, aku juga tidak membawa buku PR ku," tutur nya tegas

Orochimaru menatap naruto tajam "KELUAR DARI KELAS KU SEKARANG,,!"

Dan dengan santai naruto menuruti perintah sensei nya, karena memang itu yang dia ingin kan,

Sementara gaara hanya menyeringai hambar melihat naruto, "baka" gumang nya

.

.

.

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto dengan malas menggerakan gagang sapu yang di genggam nya menyapu satu persatu daun kering yang berserakan di taman blkang sekolah, mereka berdua di hukum untuk menyapu halaman sekolah, dan kini mereka tengah menyapu daun kering di hamperan padang rumput taman blakang sekolah

"hey hinata-chan, sepertinya percumah saja kita menyapu daun-daun kering ini, lihat lah mereka terus berguguran,,!" tutur naruto sambil mendongakan kepala nya menatap pohon yang daun nya mulai mengering karena kini tengah memasuki musim gugur

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari mulut hinata, dia masih saja terdiam dan murung,

Naruto menghela nafas saat melihat raut sendu di wajah hinata, naruto menunduk dan memikirkan apa yang harus di buat nya agar hinata kembali tersenyum, matanya menatap tumpukan daun-daun kering itu sambil menyeringai,

Di kibaskan nya sapu itu ke arah daun-daun kering dan menerbangkan nya ke arah hinata, hinata terkejut karena wajah nya terkena beberapa daun dia menatap kesal ke arah naruto

Naruto yang melihat perubahan wajah hinata erasa senang, karena setidak nya hinata tak lagi murung, dan kini dia mulai mengacak-ngacak tumpukan daun kering itu dan di kibaskan ke arah hinata

"narutooo..!" pekik hinata kesal,

"ha,,ha,,ha,," sementara naruto hanya tertawa lebar melihat reaksi hinata,

Hinata merasa kesal, di ambil nya setumpuk daun kering dan di lemparkan ke arah wajah naruto,,

Naruto yang mendapatkan siraman daun kering itu kini terdiam

"ha,,ha,,ha,, " dan kini giliran hinata yang tertawa melihat wajah naruto

Senyum manis tersungging di bibir naruto saat melihat tawa hinata,

"Ha,,ha,,ha,,."

"ha,,ha,,ha,,ha,,"

Kini mereka saling lempar sampah dan tertawa bersama,, hinata berlari dari kejaran naruto yang membawa setumpuk daun kering yang siap menghujani nya, tawa ceria tak lepas cari bibir mereka seperti tak ada beban di hati mereka,

Hukuman yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan kini malah jadi permainan bagi mereka, tumpukan daun kering yang seharusnya sudah rapih dan siap di buang ke tong sampah kini malah berserakan kemana-mana,

Naruto masih tetap saja menjaili hinata dengan meng hujani hinata dengan daun kering tapi saat naruto akan melemparkan daun itu kakinya tersandung sapu yang tergeletak di sana dan membuat keseimbangan nya hilang dan terjatuh menipa hinata,

Keadaan berubah jadi slow motion, naruto terjatuh tepat di atas hinata tangan nya menompang badan nya agar tidak menindih hinata daun-daun yang tadi di pegang nya kini berterbangan di atas mereka seakan terjadi hujan daun kering di sana,,

"he,,he,,he,,"

Naruto dan hinata masih tetap tertawa meski posisi mereka seperti itu, tidak ada yang menyadari bagai mana kini posisi mereka,

Hosst,, hoosst..

Nafas mereka memburu karena terlalu lelah berlari dan tertawa, dan lambat laun tawa itu terhenti, keadaan menjadi sepi, tapi tidak ada yang beralih dari posisi mereka,

Hening,

Terdiam,

Saling menatap mata dan sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing, tapi ketika hinata tersadar, tatapan nya langsung di buang ke arah samping, menghindar dari tatapan naruto, naruto yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung merubah posisi nya, dia beralih tergeletak di sebelah hinata,

Kedua nya saling mengatur nafas dan terbaring di atas hamparan rumput dan daun-daun yang berserakan, "arighato..!" gumang naruto

Hinata menatap ke arah naruto, "untuk apa..?" tanya nya,

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir naruto, "terimakasih untuk kejadian di atap sekolah kemarin itu, karena aku tau kamu yang sudah merencanakan pertemuan kami, dan terimakasih untuk hadiah yang kau plih kan, shion sangat menyukai nya, terimakasih karena kau mau membantuku untuk dekat dengan shion,! Terimakasih hinata-chan, terimakasih atas segalanya" ujar naruto,

Mata hinata kembali manatap langit "tidak perlu berterimakasih, karena kalian adalah sahabat ku, dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk sahabatku..!" jawab nya, matanya menerawang menatap ke langit

"aku tidak akan bisa sedekat ini dengan shion tanpa bantuan mu," naruto menatap hinata dari samping "karena itu aku berterimakasih pada mu..!" lanjut nya dan di balas dengan tatapan hinata

Hinata tersenyum kecil saat menatap iris mata naruto 'trimakasih untuk luka yang kau beri' ucap nya dalam hati, hinata kembali berbalik menatap langit, dan dengan perlahan kelopak mata nya tertutup menyembunyikan tatapan sendu nya itu,

Terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah nya, tapi seketika hinata merasakan sesuatu menyentuh batang hidung nya, hinata pun membuka mata nya dan melihat sesuatu yang menyentuh hidungnya,

Matanya bergerak menatap wajah naruto yang kini sudah berada di atas nya, naruto tersenyum manis sambi memegang sesuatu di tangan nya, sesuatu yang panjang dan berkiau

Hinata memincingkan wajah nya tanda tak mengerti "naruto-kun belum memberikan kalung ini pada shion..?" tanya nya, padahal jelas-jelas kemarin dia lihat sendiri naruto memberikan kalung ini pada shion

Naruto tersenyum dan merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk, "tentusaja aku sudah memberikan nya," jawab nya singkat

"lalu..?" hinata juga merubah posisi nya yang tadi nya terbaring kini terduduk di samping naruto

"kalung ini untuk mu..!" tutur naruto

Hinata terdiam menatap kalung itu, "bukan kah itu kalung pasangan yang kita beli kemarin,..? jika yang satu nya sudah di berikan pada shion, seharus nya yang satunya lagi kamu yang memakai, kenapa kau berikan kepada ku..?"

Naruto membuka pengait kalung itu, "karena kau yang lebih pantas menggunakan nya,,!" tutur nya dan memasangkan nya ke leher hinata, menyibak rambut hinata yang panjang dan mengaitkan kalung itu kembali

"karena aku menginginkan mu menjadi pasangan ku," bisik nya

DEG...

Mata hinata terbelalak mendengar bisikan naruto

"tetaplah berada di sampingku, dan menjadi sahabat ku, karena bagiku kau lah sahabat terbaik ku, yang mampu memahamiku dari siapa pun..!" lanjut nya dan berbalik menatap ke arah lain sambil menghela nafas

Hinata menunduk dan memegang kalung yang kini berada di leher nya itu _'sahabat..?'_ hinata berbalik menatap naruto yang tengah menikmati hembusan angin '_aku mencoba untuk melepas mu, tapi kau malah mengikatku dalam ikatan persahabatan, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku bersikap egois, aku ingin berada di sisi mu meski kau tak mencintaiku, biarkanlah aku bersikap egois karena menahan rasa ini dan tetap tersenyum di depan mu,meski harus terluka dan membuat ku terasa sesak, aku akan terus bertahan karena aku ingin terus berada di sisi mu, meski hanya sebagai sahabat..'_

"terimakasih naruto-kun" gumang hinata ,

.

.

.

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

saat jam istirahat, naruto berdiri di dinding depan pintu kelas, tapi itu bukan kelas nya melain kan kelas shion "shion-chan..!" sapanya saat shion keluar dari kelas nya

"naruto-kun..! ada apa..?" tanya nya

Naruto menarik tangan shion menjauh kan nya dari teman-teman nya "ada yang mau aku tanyakan..!"

Sesampainya di atap gedung sekolah, naruto menatap lekat-lekat mata shion yang kini tengah kebingungan

"ada apa naruto-kun..? kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini..?" tanya nya antusias

Naruto tersenyum lembut "tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin berduaan dengan mu saja..!" kekeh nya

Shion menunduk malu dan memukul pelan dada naruto, "dasar genit..!"

Naruto menarik tangan shion dan membuat jarak kedua nya semakin dekat, "ada yang mau aku tanyakan..!" bisik naruto

"ta-tanya soal apa naruto-kun..?" jawab shion grogi,

Naruto merogoh saku celana nya dan mengambil selembar kertas, "sebenar nya aku tidak bermaksud untuk menanyakan ini, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan nya saja, apakah surat ini dari mu..?" tanya nya dan menunjukan selembar kertas berwarna ungu itu

DEG..

Shion terdiam, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa..? shion menunduk sambil berfikir, sedetik kemudia terlihat seringai di bibir nya "ternyata sudah ketahuan ya..!" gumang nya

Naruto menatap shion lekat-lekat "jadi benar ini punya mu..?"

Shion mengangguk pelan "tentu saja, memang nya punya siapa lagi..! maaf kalau selama ini surat itu mengganggu mu..!" ucap nya dan membungkukkan badan nya

"eh, tentusaja tidak, surat ini tidak mengganggu ku sama sekali, aku malah senang sekali mendapatkan surat ini dari mu..!" kekeh naruto salah tingkah karena melihat perubahan sikap shion

"benar kah..?" tanya shion,

"tentu saja, tentu saja aku sangat senang, karena aku tau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan ku selama ini..!" balas naruto dan memeluk shion, dan menyandarkan dagu nya di pundak shion "terimakasih untuk surat yang telah kau selipkan di lokerku selama ini.." bisik nya lembut

Dengan ragu shion membalas ucapan naruto "iya, sama-sama..!"

Kaki jenjang yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojokan, mencari kesunyian dan keheningan di sekolahan ini, perlahan berjalan menjauh dari sana

"baka..!" gumang nya

"bukan dia yang menulis surat itu..!" manik mata berwarna hijau milik nya menatap seseorang yang jauh di sana, seseorang yang tengah terduduk sambil membaca buku

"tapi hinata lah yang menulis surat itu...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

.

.

Author berusaha untuk mencoba update kilat, tapi seperti nya sangat susah, meskipun sudah di coba, malah chapter gaje ini yang jadi,,

Gomen, capter kali ini sepertinya begitu ter ulur-ulur dan banyak percakapan nya,,

.

.

.

Unuk para reader,, jangan jadi reader yang pasif,, please REVIEW,, author sangat menantikan REVIEW dari para reader

.

REVIEW,,, REVIEW,,, REVIEW,, ^^

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Chapter 6 cemburu

_Sekali lagi author meminta maaf kepada para reader karena terlalu lama update ff screat admirer,, (bungkukin badan, sujut-sujut) author sedang sakit (baca= panas dalam) jadi nya tidak bisa nulis_

_Reader: apa hubungan nya..?_

_Author : tentu saja ada..! ^^ karena author tidak bisa befikir kalau sedang panas dalam,, he,,he,,_

_Reader : ngomong ajha lg males nulis_

_Author : yah,, itu alasan sebenar nya (_ _")_

_._

_._

_Ok,, sebenarnya author bingung mau nulis chapter ini, karena chapter sebelum nya yang sangat mengecewakan, dan sepertinya chapter ini juga sangat mengecewakan,,!_

_Dan untuk para reader yang kemarin minta GaaHina, di chapter ini author berusaha membuat slingan GaaHina, meski gak romantis banget, di sini Gaara menjadi guardian angel bagi Hinata, jadi nya aku akan buat charakter Gaara menjadi seseorang yang baik hati,, ^^v *semoga kalian suka*_

_._

_._

* * *

**Secret Admirer**

**(chapter 6 )**

**Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto**

**Author © vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: drama/ romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,**

**Happy reading,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki mungil itu melangkah tak pasti, berlari mengikuti arah langkah seseorang yang menarik nya, meskipun dengan terpaksa, tapi dia merasa senang karena berlari bersama orang tersebut

"Naruto, kenapa kita harus lari..?" Grutu Hinata

Naruto menghentikan langkah nya dan berbalik menghadap Hinata dengan senyuman lebar nya,

"karena aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai perpustakaan,,!" jawab nya dan tersenyum manis

"eh..?" Hinata memincingkan kepala nya karena heran, "Tidak biasanya Naruto-kun bersemangat saat pergi ke perpustakaan,..?"

"itu karena, aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hukuman kita, walaupun aku tak yakin bisa mengerjakan nya,,!" jawab Naruto dan kembali melangkah memasuki perpustakaan sekolah

Hinata tersenyum senang karena Naruto sangat bersemangat, "baik lah, aku juga akan bersemangat..!" tutur Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam Perpustakaan

Di dalam perpustakaan Hinata dan Naruto menyusuri tiap rak buku mencari buku yang tepat untuk bahan tulisan nya, tangan Hinata menyambar buku yang menurut nya penting dan buku itu di berikan pada Naruto, sampai akhir nya mereka berjalan di ujung perpustakaan dan buku yang mereka ambil di rasa cukup

Keadaan perpustakaan sekolah saat ini sangat sepi karena semua siswa sudah pulang, mungkin hanya ada segelintir orang yang masih berada di sekolah karena mengikuti kegiatan lain seperti ekstrakulikuler, tapi tidak ada seorang pun di perpustakaan kecuali mereka berdua,

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu yakin, kita akan membaca semua buku ini..?" keluh Naruto yang membopong setumbuk buku

Hinata melirik buku-buku yang di bawa Naruto dan berfikir sejenak "seperti nya buku ini masih kurang,,!" tutur Hinata

"Apa...?, Masih kurang..? apa kamu tidak lihat aku sudah membawa lebih dari 50 buku..?" teriak Naruto histeris, dia tidak menyangka Hinata bisa semengerikan ini kalau berhadapan dengan buku

Tapi Hinata hanya menanggapi nya dengan seringai manis, dan duduk di deretan kursi yang ada di tengah ruangan perpustakan,

Satu jam sudah mereka berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal itu, Naruto sedari tadi hanya menguap saat membaca buku-buku yang super banyak dan super tebal, mata syafir nya melirik ke arah Hinata, melihat Hinata yang tengah fokus membaca buku nya, memperhatikan tiap sudut wajah Hinata, dan melupakan buku yang ada di tangan nya,

"Naruto-kun, aku rasa di halaman ini menjelaskan bahwa-..." Hinata terdiam saat dia memergoki Naruto tengah memperhatikan nya,

Saat mata Naruto bertemu dengan mata Hinata, Naruto merasakan sebuah rasa yang bergejolak di hati nya, Naruto membuang muka nya dan menunduk, sekilas terlihat seburat merah menghiasi pipi nya,

"em,, se-sebaiknya ki-kita lanjutkan besok..!" gumang Hinata tergagap dan segra menutup buku nya,

"i-iya, sebaik nya k-kita lanjutkan besok..!" balas Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tak gatal,

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah mereka terdiam dengan kikuk nya, terdiam sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing,

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hinata-chan.."

Tutur mereka bersamaan, dan membuat mereka semakin canggung,

"Hinata-chan duluan,,!" tutur Naruto

"tidak,, Naruto-kun saja yang duluan,!" tampik Hinata

Naruto menunduk 'ada apa dengan ku,, kenapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini' tutur nya dalam hati, "em.. Hinata-chan, apa kamu mau langsung pulang..?" tanya nya

Hinata mengangguk, "iya, seperti nya aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah,"

"bagaimana kalau aku antar kamu pulang,!"tawar Naruto

"eh, baik lah..!" jawab Hinata,

"Naruto-kun..?" sapa seseorang di blakang mereka,

Serentak Hinata dan Naruto menoleh, dan melihat Shion melambaikan tangan nya ke arah mereka sambil berlari

"Naruto-kun belum pulang..?" tanya Shion yang langsung merangkul tangan Naruto,

Hinata menunduk melihat kedatangan shion,

"eh, kamu juga belum pulang Shion-chan..?" sentak Naruto, dia kaget karena tiba-tiba Shion muncul di hadapan nya,

"Belum, aku tadi ada pelajaran tambahan, kalau Naruto-kun kenapa jam segini belum pulang..?" Tanya Shion manja, sambil sesekali melirik Hinata yang tengah menunduk berpura-pura tidak melihat

"oh.. aku tadi mengerjakan tugas dengan Hinata-chan di perpustakaan..!"

"berdua saja..?" timpah Shion dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto,

Shion menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya terdiam dan menunduk, dia tidak tau knapa Shion menatap nya seperti itu.. "sebaiknya aku pulang,, jaa Naruto-kun, Shion-chan...!" Hinata melangkah pergi

"tunggu Hinata, aku akan mengantar mu..!" Naruto menahan Hinata dengan menggandeng tangan nya

" apa naruto-kun akan mengantarkan Hinata-chan pulang..?" tanya Shion "padahal tadi nya aku mau meminta Naruto-kun untuk mengantarkan ku ke toko buku, ada buku yang mau aku beli..!" lanjutnya dan menarik tangan Naruto yang satu nya

Hinata menatap Naruto memohon untuk melepaskan genggaman nya, sementara Shion menatap tajam ke arah Hinata,, Naruto hanya terdiam memandang manik lavender Hinata perlahan pandangan nya menunduk dan tangan nya melepaskan genggaman nya, "maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa mengantar mu..!" gumang Naruto lirih

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri," jawab Hinata dengan mengumbar senyum nya,

"Hati-hati di jalan Hinata-chan,,!" Shion melambaikan tangan nya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata,

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita pergi..!" tutur Shion manja, dan menarik Naruto ke tempat parkir

Tapi Naruto hanya diam saja tangan nya di geret Shion, mata nya sedari tadi menatap kepergian Hinata, 'maaf Hinata-chan, tapi aku lebih memilih seseorang yang mencintaiku, dari pada berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin' kata Naruto dalam hati dan berbalik menghadap Shion,

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

_(Hinata POV)_

.

.

Apa aku salah, apa aku salah bersikap seperti ini, berpura-pura tersenyum, dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal rasa nya sakit, sangat sakit

Aku terdiam duduk di salah satu bangku taman di pusat kota, tadi nya aku mau langsung pulang tapi aku putuskan untuk menenagkan diriku terlebih dahulu, aku tidak mau pulang dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini,

Aku menunduk sambil menghela nafas, betapa bodohnya aku, melepaskan cinta pertama ku untuk sahabatku sendiri, sangat bodoh, karena hanya menjadi pengagum rahasia dan pura-pura bersikap biasa seolah tidak memiliki gejolak rasa, tapi hati ini tak mampu ku bohongi, tak mampu ku bodohi, rasa di hati ini begitu nyata rasa nya teramat sakit, rasanya begitu sesak hingga aku tak mampu untuk bernafas,

"bodoh." Gumangku dan memukuli kepalaku sendiri,

"Aku bodoh...! sangat bodoh,,,!" begitu bodoh nya aku hingga aku tak merasa menyesal melakukan itu,

"BODOH...!"

"kau memang bodoh Hinata-chan" tutur seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah ku,

Aku menoleh ke arah nya, menatap manik hijau nya dan tersenyum getir ke arah nya "gaara-kun," sapa ku,

_(End Hinata POV)_

_(Normal POV)_

"Apa kau baru menyadari nya kalau kau itu terlalu bodoh,!" gumang Gaara dan menyandarkan punggung nya ke bangku, dan menyilangkan salah satu kaki nya

Hinata memincingkan kepala nya menatap wajah Gaara yang tengah terpejam "apa maksud Gaara-kun..?" tanya Hinata

Gaara menyeringai dan membalas tatapan Hinata "Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari surat itu, dan ternyata kamu lebih bodoh dari Naruto karena kamu tidak mau mengakuinya di depan Naruto dan berpura-pura kamu tidak menulis surat itu,!"

Mata Hinata membulat mendengar penuturan Gaara, "Ga-Gaara-kun, apa maksud mu..? S-surat apa yang kamu bicarakan..?"

"ayolah Hinata, kau jangan berpura-pura di depan ku, kau pasti tau surat apa yang aku bicarakan tadi,,!" ucap Gaara

Hinata menunduk sambil mencengkram erat tali tas nya, "kau mengetahui nya..?" tanya Hinata

"Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti Naruto, gerak-gerik mu terlihat jelas di mata ku, saat hari pertama ku di KHS, aku melihat mu menyelipkan sesuatu di salah satu loker, dan aku yakin itu bukan lokermu, dan ternyata dugaan ku benar itu bukan lokermu, tapi loker Naruto..!"

Hinata terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke depan melihat kendaraan yang lalu-lalang melintasi taman "apa benar terlihat begitu jelas..? katakan Gaara-kun, apakah aku terlihat begitu jelas kalau aku menyukai Naruto..?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan menghadap ke arah Hinata, tangan nya menarik dagu Hinata untuk menghadap nya "sangat, sangat terlihat jelas..!" gumang Gaara menatap dalam-dalam mata lavender Hinata "dan apakah kau tidak tersiksa karena kebodohan mu ini..? maksud ku, lihatlah karena kebodohan mu, Naruto menganggap surat itu dari Shion,, dan kau masih bisa berpura-pura tersenyum di hadapan mereka..?

"kau benar Gaara-kun, aku memang bodoh..!" Hinata tersenyum miris "terlalu bodoh karea aku nyaman dengan kebodohan ku ini..! jika aku di tanya apa kau menyesal, maka aku akan menjawab, Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal.. karena pada akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengan Naruto, aku bisa melihat senyum nya, aku bisa menyentuh nya dan aku bisa mendengar keluhan nya, meskipun itu semua menyakitiku,, aneh memang, tapi aku ingin terus begini, biar begini.. biarkan saja begini..!"

"apa maksud mu..? apa kamu sengaja melakukan ini semua..?" tanya Gaara intens

"tentu saja tidak, apa kau tidak lihat betapa Shion sangat mencintai Naruto, begitu juga Naruto, dia juga menyukai Shion, aku tidak bisa menutup mata dan mengatakan pada Naruto kalau aku yang menjadi pengagum rahasia nya selama ini, sementara itu sahabat ku sendiri sangat menyukai Naruto, dan aku sendiri tidak tau perasaan Naruto terhadap ku, yang aku tau dia menyukai Shion..!" setetes air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata nya, perlahan air mata itu mengalir melewati pipi mulus Hinata,

Gaara menunduk mendengar penuturan Hinata, dia merasa sangat bersalah karena menanyakan itu "maaf Hinata, bukan maksud ku ikut campur, tapi bolehkah aku membantu mu..!"

Hinata mendongak menghadap Gaara tangan mngil nya menghapus jejak airmata yang ada di pipi nya, "jika kau mau membantuku, aku mohon jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, terutama pada Naruto..! hanya itu yang aku ingin kan,," ucapnya dan tersenyum manis

"baiklah,, aku tidak akan mengatakan nya pada siapapun..!" Gaara menghela nafas dan menepuk pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangan nya, "jadi, tersenyumlah..! kau terlihat jelek saat menangis,"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum manis "terimakasih Gaara-kun, karena berkat dirimu, beban di hatiku sedikit berkurang..!" jawab nya, dan menyentuk tangan Gaara yang tengah ada di pipi nya,

Mata Gaara menatap tangan Hinata yang menyentuh tangan nya, dan beralih menatap mata levender Hinata "jika hal itu bisa membuat beban mu berkurang, aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan curhatan mu tiap hari..! " tangan Gaara meraih telapak tangan hinata dan menggenggam nya erat _'seperti apa katamu Hinata, cinta memang tidak bisa di paksakan, meskipun begitu banyak orang yang memaksakan dirinya tetap di samping orang yang di cintainya meskipun orang itu mencintai orang lain, dan itu sangat menyakitkan, berpura-pura tersenyum dan menjadi pengagum rahasia'_

.

.

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

Manik mata shpire menatap susunan buku yang tertata rapih di rak yang ada di hadapan nya, mata nya menatap satu buku yang berjejer rapih, satu buku yang bertuliskan _'secret admirer'_

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan di sana..?" triak Shion yang kini sudah berada di meja kasir dengan beberapa buku yang dia ambil

Naruto segera berlari ke arah Shion "sudah selesai memilih buku nya..?" tanya Naruto

"iya, sudah.." jawab Shion sambil menunjukan buku yang dia pilih, "Naruto-kun tidak membeli buku juga..?" tanya Shion melirik ke rak buku di mana Naruto berdiri tadi

"tidak, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan buku" balas Naruto enteng dan tersenyum gaje, Naruto berdiri di meja kasir menunggu Shion membayar buku nya, manik mata Naruo sedari tadi melihat buku yang terpajang di rak depan nya

"Naruto-kun, ayo pulang..!" ajak Shion dan menggandeng tangan Naruto,

Shion dan Naruto melenggang meninggalkan toko buku dan melaju menuju rumah Shion, tapi di tengah jalan Shion ingin mampir sebentar di Taman dan dengan terpaksa akhirnya Naruto memutar arah dan berhenti di Taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Hinata

"kita mau apa di sini Shion..?" tanya Naruto dan melepaskan helem nya

"aku malas di rumah, di rumah tidak ada orang,,!" jawab Shion ketus dan menunduk memainkan ujung rambutnya yang di urai

Naruto menunduk menyadari apa yang di katakan Shion, dia teringat akan cerita Hinata yang memberitahukan pada nya bahwa Shion adalah anak broken Home, kedua orang tuanya berpisah dan kini dia tinggal bersama dengan ibunya, tapi ibunya malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya dan menelantarkan anak semata wayang nya,

"baiklah, kita bersantai sejenak di taman" Naruto melangkah mendekati Shion dan duduk di sebelah nya

Di satu sisi, Hinata dan Gaara tengah asik bermain di kolam air mancur yang ada di tengah taman, "hentikan Gaara-kun, kau membuatku basah..!" keluh Hinata karena sedari tadi mereka berdua tengah bermain air

"aku tidak akan menghentikan nya, jika kau tidak menghentikan nya juga Hinata-chan," jawab nya dan balas mencipratkan air

"ok.. aku menyerah,, hossh,," teriak Hinata sambil mengagkat kedua tangan nya, Nafas nya ngos-ngosan karena sedari tadi dia terus tertawa dan lari menghindari cipratan air dari Gaara

"ha...ha... ternyata kau menyerah juga..!" ledek Gaara, dia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan segera memeluk nya

Hinata tersentak karena perlakuan Gaara "Gaara-kun apa yang kau lakukan..?" Hinata memberontak mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan dari Gaara, tap sepertinya percumah saja, karena pelukan Gaara semakin erat

"diam lah sejenak Hinata, kau akan tau nanti..!" bisik Gaara tangan kiri Gaara membelai rambut indigo Hinata dan itu membuat hinata semakin merinding

"gaara-kun, lepaskan aku..!" keluh Hinata

"Hinata-chan, Gaara, sedang apa kalian di sini..?" sapa seseorang yang ada di blakang Hinata saat ini,

Hinata terdiam dan terpaku di pelukan Gaara, bahkan tidak perlu menengok pun Hinata sudah tau suara siapa itu,

"hai Naruto,kau juga kencan di sini..?" balas Gaara dan mengendorkan pelukan nya, tapi Hinata tidak berbalik menghadap Naruto, dirinya tetap terdiam di depan dada bidang Gaara

"apa kami mengganggu kalian..?" tanya Shion

"tidak..!" Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum manis di depan Shion, mata nya kemudian beralih menatap Naruto

Shapire bertemu Lavender, keduanya saling memandang dengan mata yang menyiratkan seribu pertanyaan "kalian sedang berkencan..? Tanya Naruto

"ya.." jawab Hinata dingin

Gaara tersentak mendengar jawaban Hinata, mata jambrut nya menatap Hinata yang tengah adu pandang dengan Naruto seolah dia tidak percaya akan indra pendengaran nya

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita Double date hari ini..?" suara Shion memecahkan kesunyian dan ketegangan yang sempat terjadi

"Double Date..? bagaimana menurut mu Hinata..?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya pada Hinata

Hinata menunduk tak berani menjawab 'Double date..? itu artinya aku akan menyaksikan secara langsung kemesraan kalian, dan aku harus berpura-pura tersenyum di depan kalian dalam waktu yang lebih lama' fikir Hinata

"Baiklah, ayo kita double Date,," tutur Gaara dan menggandeng tangan Hinata, Hinata menatap mata Gaara meminta sebuah kepastian "tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisik Gaara

.

.

.

* * *

**~vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

"aku mau rasa coklat..!" tunjuk Shion pada sebuah Es krim yang berwarna Coklat,,

Kini mereka berada di kedai Eskrim dan tengah memesan Es Krim "aku mau rasa stroberi..!" tutur Gaara dingin

Hinata berfikir sejenak melihat pilihan rasa Eskrim yang terjejer, "Aku mau rasa Vanila-..."

"Vanila...!" ucap Naruto berbarengan Tangan nya pun tak sengaja menyentuk ujung jari Hinata saat menunjuk Es Krim pilihan nya,

Kedua nya saling bertatap mata dan kemudian saling membuang muka ke arah berlawanan,

"rasa coklat satu, stroberi satu dan rasa vanila dua,," ucap penjual Eskrim sambil memberikan Es Krim

"arigato.." tutur hinata dan membungkukan badan nya dan melangkah mengikuti Gaara, Narushion ke kursi pelnggan, dan terduduk di sana

"sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal..?" tanya naruto pada Gaara

"kenapa..? apa tidak boleh Hinata mengenal ku..?" Balas Gaara dengan balik bertanya

Jika di lihat dari jauh mereka berempat seperti layak nya remaja biasa yang tengah berkumpul, Tapi jika di perhatikan lebih seksama, terdapat aura-aura hitam yang ada di sekeliling Naruto dan Gaara, entah kenapa Naruto merasa Tidak rela jika melihat Gaara jalan dengan Hinata

"tentusaja boleh kalian kan sahabatku..! ha..ha..ha.." Naruto tertawa hambar

"aku bahagia, akhirnya Hinata-chan melirik seorang pria, karena sebelum nya aku tidak pernah melihat Hinata jalan dengan seorang pria mana pun..!" tutur Shion tersenyum manis dan menjilat Es Krim nya

Hinata tersenyum "Aku masih normal Shion, dan mungkin kini sudah saat nya aku membuka hati ku untuk pria lain..!" kini mata Hinata beralih menatap Naruto

Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tergeletak di atas meja, "kalau begitu, apa aku mepunyai peluang untuk bisa mengisi hati mu..? tanya Gaara dan menatap Hinata

"G-gaara-kun..?"

"kenapa Hinata-chan..? bukan kah tampang ku ini lumayan..?" tangan Gaara membelai pipi Hinata, jari nya berhenti di sudut bibir Hinata dan mengusap Es Krim yang bercecer di bibir nya

Hinata menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah

"hey, apa-apaan kalian..? bermesraan di depan kita..?" geram Naruto mengepalkan tangan nya,

"sudah lah Naruto-kun, kita tidak perlu mengganggu mereka..! kan ada aku di sini,..!" ucap Sion dan menggenggam tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak menanggapi nya, mata nya masih saja setia menatap wajah Hinata yang tengah menunduk

"aku mau pulang,," tutur Naruto dan beranjak dari duduk nya, Gaara menatap Naruto dengan seringai tajam nya

"ada apa Naruto-kun..? kenapa tiba-tiba mau pulang..?" tanya Shion sambil menahan tangan Naruto

"aku sudah janji akan mengantar ibu ku untuk berbelanja..! kau mau ikut pulang bersama ku atau terus di sini Shion-chan..?"

Shion merasa sangat kesal karena sikap Naruto yang berubah menjadi dingin, dia melirik sejenak ke arah hinata dan menatap nya tajam "aku ikut pulang dengan Naruto-kun"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Hinata-chan..!" pamit Naruto pada Hinata kaki nya melangkah pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Shion tanpa berpamitan dengan Gaara

_'kau ketahuan Naruto..!'_ tutur Gara dalam hati

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita pulang juga,,!" Gaara tersenyum manis di hadapan Hinata,

BBUUAAGGHH,,

Hinata memukul dada Gaara dengan tas nya, "kau membuat ku takut tadi..!" gruru Hinata dan mengembungkan pipi nya,

"maaf, Hinata-chan,," tersenyum manis dan menggegam tas hinata yang ada di pangkuan nya

"tapi akting ku keren bukan..?"

Hinata menatap malas "keren sih..! sampai aku tidak bisa bedakan itu akting atau bukan..!"

_'itu bukan akting Hinata'_ fikir Gaara "apa aku sudah pantas jadi seorang artis..?" tanya Gaara narsis,

"iya kau sangat pantas..!" ejek Hinata dan mengacak-acak rambut merah Gaara

"hey,, kau merusak rambut ku..!" Gaara membalas mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata,

Keduanya kini saling mengacak-ngacak rambut lawan nya, hingga tak sengaja Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan nya dan ambruk di tubuh Hinata,

Naruto berdiri di samping montor nya dan tengan menggerayangi tubuh nya, mencari sesuatu yang seperti nya hilang "sepertinya kunci montor ku tertinggal di dalam..!" gumang Naruto "kau tunggu sebentar di sini Shion, aku akan segera kembali..!" Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam kedai Es Krim tadi,,

Tapi kaki nya terhenti melangkah saat berada di depan meja yang dia dudu ki tadi, mata nya menangkap sesuatu yang seharus nya tidak ia lihat,

Posisi Gaara dan Hinata saat ini bisa di bilang ekstrim, Gaara tengah berada di atas Hinata dan terlihat tengah mencium nya

Mata Hinata membulat melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah mematung di depan nya, dengan cepat Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara

"Naruto-kun"

"ka-kalian..?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hhuueee,,, ff apa ini..? T,T sangat hancur,, dan pendek sekali,,

Ok, sekali lagi author minta maaf karena tidak bisa memuaskan para reader-sama,

Tapi author berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, meskipun hasil nya masih gaje,,

.

Jadi, untuk para Reader-sama, tolong **REVIEW** NYA,, ^^

**REVIEW**,,, minta **REVIEW** nya,,

**REVIEW**,,,, **REVIEW**,,,,


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret Admirer**

**(chapter 7 )**

**Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto**

**Author © vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: drama/ romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,**

**Happy reading,,**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto tunggu..!" Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto

Naruto berbalik dan menghadap Hinata "ada apa..?" tanya nya ketus

Hinata tersentak mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang terbilang ketus, ia menunduk dan mencengkram rok nya, sudah seminggu lama nya hubungan mereka merenggang karena Naruto menjauhi Hinata semenjak insiden double date waktu itu

"Eto.. em,, Naruto-kun tidak lupa kan kalau kita masih mempunyai tugas .?" tanya Hinata,

Naruto terdiam 'tugas..? hn, sudah seminggu tugas itu terbengkalai, tapi bagai mana aku bisa mengerjakan nya jika aku merasa tidak nyaman saat bersama dengan mu, pasti akan muncul perasaan aneh saat menatap menatap mata mu..!' fikir Naruto

"Naruto, sebenar nya ada apa dengan mu..? kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhi ku..?" tutur Hinata menanyakan hal yang selama ini ingin dia tanya kan

"Hey Hinata..? mau ke kanting bersama ku..?" sapa Gaara menghampiri Hinata tiba-tiba

Hinata tidak bergeming dan terus menatap Naruto menuntut akan jawaban "Naruto..? jawab aku..!" tegas nya

"Besok sehabis pulang sekolah, tunggu aku di belakang sekolah, kita kerjakan tugas nya di sana, aku terlalu penat jika mengerjakan nya di perpustakaan..!" tutur Naruto dan berbalik pergi

"Tunggu," cegah Hinata menarik tangan Naruto "kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku..!" timpal nya

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi seperti nya Naruto belum memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan mu Hinata," potong Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memperhatikan sikap Naruto

Naruto menyeringai dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam "mungkin yang di katakan Gaara itu ada benar nya, maaf Hinata, aku harus pergi sekarang, aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kalian..!" menampik tangan Hinata dan berjalan pergi

"Ternyata benar, sekeras apa pun aku mencoba..! semua akan sia-sia, hasil nya nol." Gumang Hinata beranjak pergi menuju kantin

Gaara berbalik dan mengikuti Hinata dari blakang "Di mata mu mungkin semua ini nol, tapi tidak di mata ku..!" balas Gaara

Menghentikan langkah nya dan menghadap Gaara "maksud nya..?" tanya Hinata

Gaara menyeringai berjalan pergi mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata dan tatapan penasaran nya, "jika kamu memperhatikan nya, kamu pasti tau..!" gumang Gaara

"Gaara-kun, beritahu aku apa yang kamu tau..?" berlari menyusul Gaara

"Kau mau tau..?" tanya Gaara memutar badan nya menghadap Hinata, tapi seketika itu jantung nya berdetak saat mendapati tubuh Hinata berada tepat di depan wajah nya yang hanya berjarak 5 cm

"Ya, memang nya apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman manis

Deg... deg... deg...

Jantung Gaara seolah akan melompat menatap wajah Hinata yang tak beranjak satu centipun, "Eto..! em,," memaling kan wajah nya menjauh dari Hinata, "Kau memang terlalu lugu Hinata, atau kau memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang cinta..?" tanya Gaara sambil menyetabilkan detakan jantung nya

"Cinta..?" terdiam dan berfikir sejanak "Aku memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang cinta...!" jawab Hinata

"Kalau begitu kau memang bodoh, sama seperti Naruto..!" umpat nya sambil menyentil jidat Hinata yang tertutup oleh pony

"Aw.." mengelus jidat nya dan menatap Gaara sebal "Aku memang bodoh tentang Cinta..! maka dari itu, beri tahu aku apa yang kau ketahui..?

"Kau akan tau nanti..!" balas Gaara dengan seringai dan kembali berjalan menuju kantin

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

Langkah kaki jenjang itu berjalan menyusuri rak buku, mata nya menatap judul buku yang tertera di sampul, tangan nya menyentuh satu persatu buku yang sedang di pilih nya, hingga pada akhir nya tangan nya terhenti di satu buku yang bersampul dark coklat dengan tulisan 'secreat admirer'

Bibir itu tersenyum miris dan menarik buku itu dari rak, dan membuat satu lubang berukuran buku itu yang menghubungkan dengan ruang sebelah nya

Mata lavender itu membulat saat mendapati syafir berada di depan nya dengan di batasi skat berupa rak buku

"Naruto..?" sapa Hinata

"Hinata..? apa yang kau lakukan di sini..?" tanya Naruto dan berjalan menuju ujung rak

Hinata pun mengikuti Naruto, berjalan menuju ujung rak "seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu..! tidak biasanya Naruto-kun berada di toko buku..? " tutur Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dari sela-sela lubang rak buku

"Apa orang seperti aku tidak pantas membel buku..?" tanya Naruto

Hinata tekikik pelan "bukan begitu Naruto-kun, hanya saja-.."

"Hanya saja apa..?" potong Naruto yang kini telah berada tepat di hadapan Hinata tanpa ada skat sedikitpun

"Hanya saja, kau terlihat sembunyi-sembunyi..!" balas Hinata, dengan senyuman mengejek nya

Naruto memincingkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti "sembunyi-sembunyi..?" tanya nya

"Ya..! terlihat dari reaksi mu saat melihat ku, kau sepertinya sangat terkejut saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang memergoki mu berada di toko buku..!" jawab Hinata

"Aku ketahuan ya..? he..he.." menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

Hinata mengagguk dan menunduk "em,, Naruto-.."

"Maaf," potong Naruto "maaf Hinata, maaf jika selama ini aku menjauhi mu..!" lanjut nya

Hinata mendongak menatap manik mata Naruto "Naruto..?"

"Aku begitu karena aku membutuhkan waktu sendirian untuk berfikir..!" tersenyum manis dan mengusap rambut Hinata "dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan jawaban nya..!" menghela nafas dan beranjak melangkah pergi

"Jawaban..? lalu jawaban apa yang kau temukan..?" tanya Hinata membuat Naruto menghentikan angkah nya

_'Jawaban bahwa aku harus menganggap mu sebagai sahabat saja, dan tidak lebih, meskipun aku menginginkan mu'_ fikir Naruto

Berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan lembut " jawaban bahwa buku yang mau aku beli telah di ambil oleh seseorang" jawab Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan

Mata Hinata menatap buku yang tengah di pegang nya dan teringat bahwa memang hanya buku ini yang tinggal satu buah di deretan rak "jadi Naruto-kun ingin membeli buku ini..?" tanya Hinata mengangkat buku nya

"Yah, tadi nya..! tapi apa boleh buat, kalau begitu aku akan meminjam nya setelah kau selesai membaca, lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada uang..!" jawab Naruto enteng dengan senyuman lebar nya

Hinata tersenyum geli mendapati tanggapan seperti itu "baiklah, aku akan membaca nya dengan cepat,"

.

.

_[Skip time]_

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan di trotoar jalan dengan dengan santai sesekali Naruto melempar candaan kepada Hinata dan membuat Hinata tersenyum geli

Tapi sehangat apa pun tawa mereka tak bisa menampik bahwa itu hanya lah sebuah sandiwara, sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang untuk bisa menatap wajah Hinata, begitu pun dengan Hinata,

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar "well, sempai jumpa besok..!" tutur Naruto menatap Hinata lembut

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok..!" balas Hinata dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah

Naruto berbalk kembali berjalan menuju rumah nya

_'Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini'_

_'Bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto-kun'_

_'Bisa menatap mata lavender nya'_

_'Mendengar tawa hangat nya'_

_'Mendengar tutur kata nya yang lembut'_

_'Hanya menjadi secreat admirer'_

_'Biar saja menjadi secreat admirer'_

_'Untuk sahabatku Naruto-kun'_

_'Untuk sahabat ku Hinata-chan'_

Gumang mereka dalam hati yang sama-sama melangkah menjauh

Hinata menutup pintu nya setelah memastikan Naruto tidak terlihat lagi dari sela-sela gerbang rumah nya "apa aku salah jika mencintaimu Naruto-kun..?" gumang nya tersenyum miris

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

Salahkah cinta ini..? salahkah perasaan ini..? menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia, jika ini tidak salah...? lalu aku harus menyalahkan siapa..? takdir..? Tuhan..?

Hinata menutup buku yang di baca nya "jika kau tanya aku, maka aku akan menjawab salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tak mampu memberanikan diri berterus terang akan perasaan mu..!" gumang hinata "buku macam apa ini..? kenapa setiap kata nya menyindir ku..?" melempar buku nya ke sembarang

Hinata melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya,

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan pelajaran yang di baca nya, Hinata menoleh ke arah buku yang di lempar nya tadi "buat apa Naruto ingin membaca buku ini..?" gumang Hinata

Di pungutnya buku berwarna coklat tua itu "apa di sini ada pembahasan bagaimana mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang mengagumi mu..?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri "bagaimana jika Naruto tau kalau aku menyukainya..?" lanjut nya dengan berbagai pemikiran yang yang melayang di kepalanya

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan menampik pemikiran itu "Naruto kan bodoh mana mungkin dia mengetahui nya..!" gumang Hinata mantab

Di tempat lain, di kediaman Namikaze, seorang pemuda tengah tergeletak di atap rumahnya menikmati pemandangan bintang yang terbentang luas di langit

"Seharusnya aku tidak meminta Hinata untuk membantu ku," gumang Naruto

"Seharusnya perasaan ini tidak muncul," menghela nafas dan menutup mata nya "maaf Shion, maaf Hinata..!"

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata menarik tangan Gaara menuju atap sekolahan yang memang selalu sepi

"Ada apa Hinata-chan..? kenapa kau menarik ku kesini..?" tanya Gaara

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan tatapan memelas nya, Gaara hanya memutar bola mata nya saat mengetahui arti tatapan Hinata tersebut

"Ayolah Gaara, aku mohon..!" rengek Hinata

"Tidak..!" tolak Gaara mentah-mentah

Hinata menarik tangan Gaara agar menghadap nya "aku memang bodoh, maka dari itu aku mohon beritahu aku..!"

Gaara menghela nafas, "sudah ku bilang kan, kau akan tau nanti..!" tukasnya

"tapi aku mau tau sekarang," tutur Hinata cepat

Tersenyum dan mengapit wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangan nya "kau akan tau di saat yang tepat..!"

Hinata mengembungkan pipi nya "bagaimana jika semua itu terlambat, ayolah Gaara, beritahu aku apa yang kau ketahui dan apa yang kau sembunyikan..!" rengek Hinata

Gaara terdiam memikirkan perkataan Hinata "hanya takdir yang tau itu terlambat atau tepat..!"

"Kalau begitu aku mau tanya sesuatu..! kau harus menjawab nya..!"

Gaara tersenyum menatap manik lavender Hinata "iya Hime, kau mau tanya apa..? aku akan berusaha menjawab nya," jawab Gaara dengan senyuman meledek nya

Hinata tersipu malu saat di panggil dengan sebutan 'hime' "em,, aku mau bertanya, jika seorang laki-laki membeli sebuah buku tentang cinta misal nya buku yang berjudul secreat admirer, itu arti nya apa..? karena menurutku jarang sekali ada seorang laki-laki yang membeli buku semacam itu, apa lagi utuk ukuran laki-laki seperti Naruto..!"

_'Kenapa aku terjebak di antara orang-orang yang tdak peka akan perasaan..?'_ fikir Gaara "mungkin dia ingin mengetahui siapa yang mengagumi nya..!" jawab nya ngasal

"Sudah ku duga..!" gumang Hinata yang mempercayai perkataan Gaara

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi kan..?" tanya Gaara "kalau begitu ayo ke kantin, aku teraktir kau makan..!" ajak nya

"Tapi aku belum selesai bertanya..!"

Gaara menarik tangan Hinata peksa "jangan bertanya pada ku..! tanya kan saja pada dirimu sendiri..!" balas nya

Dan dengan terpaksa Hinata mengikuti langkah Gaara untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini..?" tanya pemuda berambut revan

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur Sasuke, ini urusan ku..!" jawab Naruto

Tersenyum miris "Terserah, hanya saja aku kasian dengan dia..!"

Naruto terdiam menatap pintu berwarna putih di depan nya, "Dia..? Hinata..?" tanyanya

"Bukan, tapi Shion..!" balas Sasuke

Seseorang menahan tawa nya saat mendengar percakapan antara sahabat itu, karena pasal nya mereka tengah mengobrol di toilet sekolah dengan berada di dalam WC masing-masing

"Shion..? kenapa dengan dia..?" tanya Naruto sambil meremas tangan nya

"Jangan mengkambing hitamkan Shion, aku tau Shion menyukai mu, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan mu sendiri..? apa kau juga menyukainya..?"

Naruto menunduk menatap sepatu nya "entahlah, aku bingung, aku bingung akan perasaan ku sendiri"

Seorang pria berdiri di depan cermin dan merapihkan rambut merahnya dengan sesekali menahan tawa karena tak sengaja menguping

"Kurasa sudah cukup" gumangnya dan beranjak pergi

"Kenapa lama sekali ke toilet nya..?" Hinata menggerutu karena Harus menunggu lama

"Karena ada sesuatu yang membuat ku tertarik, jadi nya aku memilih untuk berlama-lama..!" menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menarik nya pergi dari depan toilet tanpa memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk bertanya

Kaki Gaara terhenti saat berada di depan kelas, menunduk dan berfikir sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaan nya

"Ada apa Gaara..? kenapa berhenti..?" tanya Hinata

"Hinata..?" gumang Gaara memper erat genggaman nya "kau ingin tau apa yang ku ketahui tentang Naruto..?" tanya nya tiba-tiba

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk cepat

"Dia, dia cemburu, dia cemburu karena aku dekat dengan mu..!" tutur Gaara dengan cepat

Mata Hinata terbelalak seolah-olah tak percaya akan apa yang sudah di dengar nya "cemburu..? itu artinya..?"

"Dia menyukaimu bodoh..! karena itu jangan menjadi pengagum rahasia lagi, ungkapkan perasaan mu pada nya sebelum semua nya terlambat..!" melepaskan gandengan nya dan berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh

_'Bodoh, ternyata aku lebih bodoh dari mereka..! kenapa aku mengatakan nya'_ jerit Gaara dalam hati

"Na-Naruto.. Me-menyukai ku..?" senyum manis terlukis di bibir mungil Hinata, ia memukul-mukul pipi nya seakan-akan tak percaya dengan semua ini, hati nya bersorak ria mengetahui kalau cinta nya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan 'apa ini mimpi..? kyaa.. Naruto menyukaiku,'

"Naruto, menyukai Hinata..?" mencengram rok nya dan berlalu pergi dengan wajah yang marah

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Naruto, hari ini kita jadi kan mengerjakan tugas..?" tanya Hinata saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi

"Iya..! tapi aku Harus mengantar Shion pulang dulu," jawab Naruto

Hinata berdiri dan mengenakan tas nya "Aku juga mau pulang dulu,aku mau mengambil buku-buku yang di butuh kan..!" tersenyum manis dan melenggang pergi

Di kediaman Hyuga, Hinata menari-nari dengan riang melempar buku-buku yang ada di rak kamar nya,

"yang ini, ini, dan ini..!" gumang Hinata memilih buku yang akan di bawanya

Fikiran nya melayang jauh saat mengingat bahwa Naruto menyukainya "hari ini aku akan mengungkapkn nya, ya.. harus mengungkapkan nya..!" gumang Hinata berlari menuju cermin dan mulai memoles bedak tipis agar terlihat lebih cantik

.

.

.

"Naruto..?" Shion mencengkram tangan Naruto seakan tidak ingin melepaskan nya

"Ada apa Shion-chan..?" tanya Naruto

"Hari ini apa Naruto mau menemani ku..?" menatap Naruto dengan tatapan momohon (pupy eyes no jutsu)

"Maaf Shion-chan, aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji dengan Hinata..!" Naruto melepaskan tangan Shion dan naik ke atas montor nya

"Tapi Naruto, hari ini aku benar-benar membtuhkan mu," rengek Shion

Naruto terdiam dan berfikir "tapi Hinata sudah menunggu ku,"

"Hari ini, adalah hari ulangtahun pernikahan sekaligus perpisahan orang tua ku,,!" Shion menunduk menahan air matanya

Tersenyu miris dan mengangkat dagu Shion "baik lah, aku akan membatalkan janji ku pada Hinata dan menemani mu,!" Naruto turun dari montor nya sambil merogoh handphone di saku celana nya

"Benarkah..?" sorak Shion girang dan merangkul tangan Naruto, menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah

.

.

_082345XXXXXX_

_From: naruto-kun_

_Hinata-chan, maaf Hari ini aku tidak bisa datang, tiba-tiba saja Shion meminta ku untuk menemani nya,_

.

.

Hinata bersandar di batang pohon satu-satunya yang ada di blakang sekolah, matanya meyusuri pemandangan yang terbilang sangat indah,

Belakang sekolah memang terkenal akan keindahan taman nya, terdapat begitu banyak bunga-bunga yang di taman di sana, walaupun kini tengah memasuki musim gugur, tapi tak menghapus keindahan alam yang terpancar

Hinata membolak-balik kan buku yang di baca nya sambil sesekali mencatat yang yang penting, "kenapa lama sekal," gumang Hinata

Mata lavender itu menatap pergerakan sang mentari yang kini sudah berada di ufuk barat "jam berapa ini..?" tanya nya merogoh tas mencari benda persegi empat yang selalu di bawanya

Hinata mengacak-acak tas yang sedari tadi tergeletak "di mana handphone ku..?" gumang Hinata, tangan nya mengaduk-ngaduk bahkan menumpahkan semua isi tas

"Pasti tertinggal di kamar," Hinata mengembungkan pipi nya, kesal karena kecerobohan nya sendiri,

"Tapi kenapa Naruto belum datang juga ya..? kelihatan nya sudah mulai sore,"

Senja kini telah berubah warna menjadi gelap, langit pun menampilkan perhiasan malamnya, berupa bintik garis yang terbentuk dari bintang-bintang

"Lebih baik makan malam dulu sebelum pulang,!" menarik tangan Naruto menuju ruang makan

Dengan pasrah Naruto mengikuti Shion "setelah makan malam apa boleh aku pulang..!"

"iya Naruto-kun boleh pulang setelah makan malam selesai,!"

Tersenyum dan segera menyantap makan malamnya,

"Naruto-kun..?" tutur Shion di sela makannya

"Ya..?" jawab Naruto

Hening

Shion terdiam menatap makanan nya dengan tatapa kosong

"Ada apa Shion-chan..?" tanya Naruto karena Shion hanya terdiam

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun,"

Deg,

Mata Naruto terbelalak menatap Shion yang tengah menunduk 'apa ini akhirnya..?' meneguk ludah memulai untuk menjawab "ya, aku tau..!" jawab Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup meskipun dia berbicara dengan bibir yang bergetar

.

.

"Datang,"

"Tidak datang"

"Datang,"

"Tidak datang"

Menghitung riak air, tersenyum sambil melempar batu ke arah sungai,

"Tentu saja tidak datang," Gumang Hinata yang tengah berdiri di atas jembatan besar, "tapi bagaimaa jika dia datang dan aku tidak ada di sana..?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

"lalu..?"

"lalu A-apa..?"

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku..?"

_'perasaan ini..? perasaan apa ini..? kenapa begini..?'_ Naruto mencengkram sendok nya erat-erat

_'bagaimana dengan Shion..? apa kau menyukai nya..?'_ perkataan Sasuke berputar-putar di kepala Naruto_ 'apa aku menyukainya..?'_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

"Dia tidak datang," tersenyum miris menghitung lingkaran riak air yang terakhir, setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Hinata

"Hiks.. kenapa aku menangis," mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan "ada apa dengan ku, kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis," memukul dadanya dengan keras

.

.

"Naruto-kun jawab aku..?" tutur Shion mengagetkan Naruto

_'mungkin kah..?'_

Naruto tersenyum menggenggam tangan Shion yang tergeletak di atas meja makan

"Ya, aku mau menjadi pacar mu..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hasil dari pemikiran singkat,, -_-"

Gomen kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan.. Chapter ini memang SKS (?)

Ngetik- SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

Ngedit -SKS (Sistem kebut Sehari)

Mikirin alur- SKS (Sistem Kebut Seminggu)

Nyelesain sampai tamat juga- SKS (Sistem Kebut Setahun) #digebukin masa ^^v

.

.

* * *

Saat nya membalas REVIEW,, ^^v

Gomen sebelu nya jika author tidak pernah membelas review kalian,

Tobi yhuyu = thanks atas saran nya, ^^

Chimunk = yup akan ku usahain ending nya NaruHina

ms. X, Dhidi-chan, Rechi, = gomen kalau chapter nya kependekan, author gx bisa bikin yang panjang,

ujangboyor = ha.. ha.. keliatan banget ya kalau aku penggemar korea..! ^^ yah, kurang lebih FF ku terpengaruh sama drama korea yang ku tonton

ShinRanXNaruHina = waduh,,! NaruShion..? bisa di gebukin masa ntar author nya,, ^^ dan ini melanggar UU NHL pasal 1 ayat 2

Kaoru Mouri = maaf kalau karakter Gaara jadi berubah, ^^ aku gx terlau suka sama kiba dan aku lebih suka Gaara, jadi nya aku memilih Gaara untuk meranin character ini,

.35 = thanks melia namikaze, ^^ terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca setia,, XD

Black market = naruto memang baka, XD tapi author lebih baka..

= Naruto memang sudah jatuh cinta sama Hinata dari awal cerita, tapi dia gx nyadar ajha,

.

.

buat yang lain nya, author akan berusaha keras menjadi autor yang baik, ^^ mungkin masih banyak typo's yang bertebaran tap author berusaha untuk mulai mengurangi nya, begitupun dengan tanda baca dan huruf besar, Autor akan berusaha keras untuk membuat FF dengan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar, walaupun aku bukan orang yang teliti,

* * *

Jangan lupa** REVIEW** NYA,,

Ok, sebelum aku di bag.. big.. bug.. (?) oleh para reader yang kecewa berat,

Lebih baik author #KABURRRRRR...

**REVIEW**,,,,** REVIEW**...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8 Air Mata

_Yee,, \(^_^)/ akhirnya si ilham pulang ke rumah.. (?)_

_Gomen author lama update FF Secreat Admirer nya, karena ada suatu hal yang merusak mood ku, bahkan sampai sekarang pun Mood ku belum aku benerin (?)_

_**WARNING (!)** khusus chapter ini, barang siapa yang tidak kuat secara mental untuk membaca sesuatu yang gaje di mohon untuk tidak membaca, karena author akui, Chapter ini begitu Gaje dan sangat membingungkan (?) jika para reader masih mau melanjutkan, maka author sarankan, jangan gebukin author setelah nanti selesai membaca,, ^^v_

* * *

**Secret Admirer**

**(chapter 8 )**

**Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto**

**Author © vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: drama/ romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,**

**Happy reading,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Maaf jika aku terlambat," tangan kekar itu melingkar di pundak seorang gadis yang tengah mematung di pinggir sungai

"Apa ini sebuah takdir..?" tanyanya "siapa yang harus ku salahkan..? takdir atau Tuhan..?"

Mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher "salahkan saja aku," balas nya

"Tidak, kau tidak salah..! akulah yang salah karena tidak mampu mengakui perasaan ku kepada nya," berbalik menghadap pemuda yang tengah memeluknya "ini konsekuensi yang ku terima karena telah mengambil jalan ini Gaara" tersenyum lembut

Gaara membalas senyuman Hinata "ku kira kau lemah, ternyata kau sangat kuat..!"

"Kuat..? aku harap aku bisa menjadi kuat seperti apa yang kau katakan..!"

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju kelas saat pagi-pagi demi untuk menemui Hinata segera

"Hinata maaf ya kemarin aku tidak bisa datang," melempar tas dan duduk di bangku nya

'Takdir..?'

"Hinata, apa kau marah padaku..?" menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang tengah melamun

"Tidak, aku tidak marah, hanya saja...-" potong Hinata danmenunduk

Naruto menatap Hinata aneh "Hanya saja apa Hinata...?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Hinata memalingkan wajah nya 'hanya saja ini terlalu sulit untuk ku'

.

.

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

* * *

.

.

Mata lambut itu menatap tajam ke arah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah sinar lampu sambil menatap air sungai yang ada di bawah nya

"Kenapa belum pulang..?" tanyanya berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu

Menoleh sejenak dan kembali menatap sungai "aku malas pulang," jawab nya enteng

"Apa sedang menunggu Naruto..?"

Menoleh "Tidak, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku di sini Shion..?" tanya Hinata menatap manik mata yang hampir mirip dengan nya

"Neji-nii menelponku, dia kira kalau kamu menginap di rumahku," tersenyum menatap Hinata "bagaimana bisa aku melupakan tempat ini..? di sini tempat yang selalu kita datangi berdua saat kita bersedih..!" Shion terdiam sejenak "apa kau sedang bersedih..?" tanyanya

Hinata menunduk mencengkram pagar jembatan erat-erat "aku-.."

"Lupakan saja dia, " potong Shion cepat

Hinata membulatkan matanya menatap Shion tak percaya

"Lupakan dia, karena dia telah di miliki oleh orang lain..!"

"A-Apa mak-sud mu..?"

"Naruto, kau menyukai Naruto kan..? kau yang selalu mengirimi nya surat..? kau adalah pengagum rahasia yang di cari Naruto selama ini...! lupakan dia Hinata, dan berhentilah menjadi pengagum rahasia Naruto, karena sekarang," menatap Hinata tajam "karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi pacar ku, jadi aku mohon, berhentilah mencintai Naruto..!"

Tes,

Hinata terdiam merasakan setetes airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, "Aku tau, aku tau akhirnya akan jadi begini, aku tau ini akan terjadi..!" tersenyum manis dan mengusap air mata di pipinya "selamat," tutur Hinata

"Kau.. K-kau tidak marah..? tidak kesal..? tidak kecewa..? kenapa..?" tanya Shion penasaran,

Tersenyum miris "aku sudah mengatakan nya bukan..! aku tau hal ini akan terjadi,!"

Tangan Shion mengepal erat 'bodoh, kenapa hanya tersenyum..? kenapa kau selalu mebuat ku semakin rendah..!' berbalik memunggungi Hinata "cepat pulang, Neji-nii mengkhawatirkan mu,!" tutur Shion dingin "dan terimakasih karena telah merelakan Naruto untuk ku" berjalan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di gelap nya malam

Shion bersandar di tembok pegar rumah sambil terisak, tangan nya menggenggam handphone dan mulai mencari nomer untuk di telphone

"Ada apa..?" tanya seseorang di sebrang telphone to the poin

"Jembatan sungai di dekat sekolah, dia, dia ada di sana,Hinata ada di sana dan sedang menangis..!" tutur Shion cepat dan segera memutuskan panggilan

.

.

* * *

_*End Flash Back*_

* * *

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata segera beranjak pergi dari kelas dan berlari menuju blakang sekolah untuk menyendiri, karena tempat itu memang cocok untuk menyendiri dan menenang kan fikiran,

Selain karena tempat nya jauh dari keramaian sekolah, di sana juga masih komplek sekolah jadi dia tak harus keluar dari lingkungan sekolah untuk mencari tempat yang pas buat merenung

Hinata bersandar di bawah pohon duduk dengan kaki lurus, posisi yang sangat nyaman,

Mata nya perlahan terpejam bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah nya

Tapi seketika dia terlonjak kaget membuka mata mendapati seseorang yang tengah berbaring dengan paha nya sebagai bantalan

"Lima menit," ucapnya sebelum Hinata mengusirnya dari pangkuan

"Na-naruto,"

"Aku mohon Hinata, lima menit saja, hanya lima menit, biarkan aku begini.." menatap manik mata Hinata menunggu jawaban, dan akhirnya Hinata mengangguk membiarkan Naruto berbaring di atas pahanya yang putih,

Tangan Naruto menarik telapak tangan Hinata menuju ke matanya, dan meletakan tepat di matanya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang menerpa langsung ke wajah Naruto

"Matahari ini terlalu silau," tutur Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang menempel di atas telapak tangan Hinata

Hinata hanya terdiam menatap wajah Naruto yang tertutup oleh tangannya "ya, Matahari ini terlalu silau," balas Hinata sambil terus menatap Naruto

Diam,

Hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti kedua insan ini, mereka hanya diam sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, menikmati sang angin yang membuat kesunyian menjadi indah

"Hinata..?" akhirnya Naruto memulai membuka mulut dan memecahkan kesunyian

"Ya..?" balas Hinata

"Apa kamu pernah mencintai seseorang..?" tanya Naruto "maksud ku benar-benar mencintai seseorang..?"

_'Pernah'_ "entahlah...!" jawaban Hinata berbeda dengan jawaban yang ada di hati nya

"Entahlah...?" Naruto mengulang jawaban Hinata "itu artinya pernah atau tidak..?" tanya nya lagi

Hinata tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang di lontarkan Naruto "apa cinta nama nya jika mengharapkan suatu balasan..? apa cinta nama nya jika masih menyisakan luka saat melepas nya..? apa cinta namanya jika semua ini hanya kepura-puraan..? apa cinta namanya jika aku masih tetap menangis walaupun aku sudah merelakan nya dengan orang lain..?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi, bibir bawah nya di gigit guna untuk menahan isakan nya, airmata yang mengalir di sudut matanya segera di hapus menggunakan tangan Hinata yang satunya

"Apa itu bisa di namakan cinta..?"

Naruto terdiam meresapi pertanyaan Hinata, sebelah tangan nya menjulur naik ke atas untuk melepaskan tangan Hinata yang menutupi matanya,

"Lima menit..!" sanggah Hinata menahan tangan nya agar tetep menutup mata Naruto

"Hinata, kau menangis..?" Naruto bertanya karena dia merasakan getaran di tangan Hinata

"Aku mohon lima menit, hiks.. lima menit saja, biarkan seperti ini,, hiks,, aku... aku.. aku tidak ingin kau melihat ku menangis..!" Hinata membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir bahkan sampai jatuh di atas kening Naruto

"Maaf, jika aku tidak tau banyak tentang mu, tapi.. bisakah kau menceritakan nya kepada ku..? siapa dia..? kenapa dia bisa membuat mu sampai seperti ini..?" mata Naruto terpejam semakin rapat, giginya mengerat,tangan nya mengepal semakin erat, guna menahan rasa yang teramat sesak di dadanya

_'Dia.. dia adalah kau Naruto,'_ mengusap airmata yang terjatuh di kening Naruto dan juga menghapus air mata di pipi nya "bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanyalah seseorang dari masa lalu," ucap Hinata, mengangkat tangan nya untuk dapat melihat mata shafir Naruto

Shafir bertemu Lavender, birunya langit bertemu dengan putihnya awan, menatap semakin dalam sehingga tenggelam ke dalam tatapan yang sendu, "kenapa..?" tanya Naruto "kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan nya pada ku..?" mengalihkan pandangan nya yang terlihat sangat kecewa 'tatapan itu, kenapa harus dia..! kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam keadaan yang sangat rumit ini'

"Apa aku harus menceritakan semua nya kepada mu..?" cara bicara Hinata berubah menjadi dingin

"Hinata..?" berbalik kembali menatap mata lavender yang tengah menatapnya tajam, Naruto sangat terkejut karena cara bicara Hinata yang berubah menjadi dingin

"Maaf, maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk mu, maaf jika aku tidak bisa memahami mu, maaf jika aku tidak tau banyak tentang mu, maaf-..."

"Kau sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik Naruto, akulah yang bukan sahabat yang baik untuk mu," ucap Hinata dengan menutup klopak matanya,

Naruto merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk dan menghadap Hinata, dengan lembut tangan kekar Naruto melingkari pundak Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat,

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaik Hinata, jadi janganlah berfikir seperti itu, bicaralah jika kau memiliki masalah, dan jika kau tak bisa mengatakan nya, maka menangislah..! menangislah sepuasmu, aku akan bersedia dengan senang hati meminjamkan pundakku untuk menjadi sandaranmu..!"

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibir bawah nya, untuk menghalau tangisnya, tapi apa daya, sekuat apapun Hinata menahannya, air mata itu terus mengalir membasahi pipi Hinata.

Tangan Hinata perlahan naik membalas pelukan Naruto, kepala Hinata menunduk, menyusup ke leher jenjang Naruto dan mulai terisak, melepaskan segala tangis yang sudah dia tahan sejak lama, menangis dalam pelukan orang yang dia cintai.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan tiap helai rambut Hinata, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa wanita yang ada di dalam pelukannya saat ini begitu rapuh, tak terasa setetes air mata pun keluar di sudut kelopak mata Naruto, seolah merasakan kesedihan yang di rasakan Hinata, meski Hinata tak menceritakan kenapa dia bersedih.

.

.

.

* * *

**_~Vinara 28~_**

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa kau puas sekarang..?" suara yang begitu dingin menggema di sudur ruangan yang begitu sepi

"Jika yang kau maksud menyakiti dia, maka aku akan menjawab iya..!" balas seseorang dengan seringai tajam, dan tak kalah dingin

"Shion..!"

"Kenapa..? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan..? Kau juga menginginkan nya..! Kenapa kau bersikap munafik..!" Shion berteriak penuh amarah, dengan menghujam pertanyaan yang membuat lawan bicaranya bungkam.

Shion menutup matanya rapat-rapat mencoba mengusir kenyataan yang tersirat di setiap nada bicaranya, tapi sekuat apapun dia menutup mata, kenyataan itu semakin jelas di hadapannya,

Air mata yang membasahi pipi Shion ia usap dengan kasar, tapi tak lama sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tangan mungil Shion dan menurunkannya

"Kau tak bisa menghapusnya..!"

"Gaara," Shion menunduk, ia tidak ingin terlihat kasihan di hadapan Gaara

"Kau lemah, Kau lemah akan perasaan mu sendiri, dan kau tau itu..!" seringai Gaara makin lebar saat menatap Shion yang semakin terpuruk dan bimbang.

"Mau sampaikapan kau terus menutup mata dan berpura-pura tak peduli, semua perasaan tergambar jelas di wajahmu, apa dengan membuatnya menangis maka kau akan tertawa..?" Nada bicara Gaara semakin tinggi.

Di tempat yang gelap dan sepi ini Gaara dan Shion hanya berdua dan saling berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat, tapi dengan aura hitam yang sangat mencengkram, meskipun begitu keduanya saling merasakan kesakitan dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam yang mereka goreskan sendiri

"Kenapa hanya diam..?" Tanya Gaara menatap Shion semakin dalam "Apa kau tertawa..? tidak bukan..? Kau tidak tertawa saat melihatnya menangis, tapi kau juga ikut menangis, bahkan mungkin lukamu lebih dalam darinya..!" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya karena dia tak percaya apa yang tengah di fikirkan Gadis di hadapannya saat ini

"Apa pedulimu..!" Gumang Shion pelan dengan wajah yang menunduk, wajah Shion mendongak menantang tatapan mata Gaara dengan tatapan marah, benci, dendam dan sakit.

"APA PEDULI MU...!" ulang Shion dengan berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara agar menjauh darinya

"AKU PEDULI...!"

"Aku peduli, karena aku tau apa yang kau lakukan dari awal, aku tau semua kesakitanmu, aku tau kenapa kamu melakukan nya, dan aku tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang..!" jawab Gaara bertubi-tubi, tatapan matanya melembut karena melihat Shion yang tengah frustasi.

"Mengerikan bukan..? karena itu jangan ikut campur masalahku, karena aku tidak mau kau kasihani..!" Shion berbalik mencoba untuk pergi dari tempat yang begitu mencengkram itu

Tapi ia tak bisa pergi karena kini tangan kekar Gaara sudah melingkar di pundaknya

"Hentikan, aku mohon hentikan semua ini..!" bisik Gaara di telinga Shion

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.." jawab Shion melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendiri

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

_Apa kesedihan bisa terhapuskan dengan mengusap airmata..?_

_Apa kesedihan bisa di hapuskan dengan tersenyum..?_

_Apa kesedihan itu akan hilang dengan melepas tangis..?_

_Aku menangis, aku tersenyum,_

_Setidaknya dengan begini,semua rasa telah berbaur jadi satu_

Shion berlari dengan deraian Airmata melepas segala kesedihan yang kini tengah menyelimutinya, berlari bersama angin yang menerpa wajahnya, berlari dari kenyataan yang membuatnya tersiksa.

Gaara termenung sendiri disudut ruangan yang gelap, dengan tatapan kosong dan fikiran yang menerawang jauh, terkadang dia membenturkan kepalanya di tembok untuk mengusir kenyataan yang menjerat hati dan fikirannya.

Hinata menenggelamkan tangisnya dalam pelukan Naruto ,yang juga tengah menangis, menerima kenyataan yang begitu berlainan,

Apakah ini sebuah permainan..? atau takdir yang di tulis untuk mereka, lantas siapa yang salah..? seorang pemain atau permainan itu sendiri..?

"AAAGGGHHHRRRRR...!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau sadar, kalau yang kau lakukan itu salah,"

"Mungkinkah ini akhirnya, Haruskah aku pergi dengan seperti ini..!"

"Kenapa ini begitu sulit, aku ingin memeluknya dan terus begini, kenapa terasa begitu sulit..!"

Kesedihan itu meluap jadi satu dengan perasaan yang sama dan saling terikat

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini aku akan lebih mudah melupakannya, " Hinata bersandar di kayu pagar jembatan yang tengah ia duduki,

Kaki jenjang Hinata mengayun mengikuti arus air sungai yang menyapu ujung kakinya dengan lembut

"Seharusnya dari awal aku sadar akan perasaan ku," Tangan Hinata menjulur naik ke atas menyentuh ujung kalungnya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut

"Kenapa semua ini begitu rumit," lanjutnya dan tersenyum hambar

"Kenapa..? Kau menyesalinya..?"

Hinata menoleh kesamping tempat asal suara tersebut, didapatinya Shion tengah terduduk dengan posisi yang sama.

"A-Apa maksudmu..?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata

"Apa kau menyesal telah melepaskan Naruto untukku..?" ulang Shion dengan pertanyaan lebih sepesifik

Hinata tersentak dan segera menundung, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang mungkin terlihat jelas di wajahnya "Tentusaja tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal selagi Naruto bahagia..!"

"Benarkah..?" tanyanya lagi

"Tentusaja, " Jawab Hinata pasti

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak bahagia..?" lagi-lagi Shion memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata bingung.

"EH..?" Menatap wajah Shion dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang membuatnya semakin bingung "Apa Naruto tidak bahagia..?" tanya Hinata inocent

Shion menghela nafas dan memutar bola matnya bosan, "Lupakan," gumang Shion "dia sangat bahagia bersamaku, karena itu aku harap kau bisa melepaskan nya.!"

Shion berdiri dan menepuk celana pendeknya untuk menghilangkan debu yang melekat, begitu juga Hinata, dia berdiri dan menghadap Shion berpura-pura bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka

Mata Shion menangkap sesuatu di tubuh Hinata, dan itu begitu mirip dengan miliknya.

"Itu kalung dari Naruto..?" Tanya Shion

Hinata tersentak dan dengan refleks dia juga menatap leher Shion yang memakai kalung yang sama dengan miliknya

Tangan Shion menyambar paksa kalung yang di kenakan Hinata sehingga membuat bekas merah di leher Hinata dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan

_'Jadi semua itu benar, jadi benar apa yang ku fikirkan selama ini, bahwa Naruto menyukai Hinata dan dia hanya kasihan padaku, mungkin jika aku tidak mengatakan bahwa akulah yang menulis surat rahasia itu, dia pasti tidak akan melirikku, bahkan mungkin dia tidak akan menerimaku menjadi pacarnya'_

Shion menatap kalung yang kini ada di genggamannya dengan tatapan amarah dan kebencian

"katamu kau sudah melepaskannya..? kenapa kau masih saja memakai kalung yang di berikan darinya,,?" tanya Shion penuh penekanan, tangannya menggenggam erat

"Aku mohon kembalikan Shion, yang aku miliki hanya kalung itu, aku mohon kembalikan, aku hanya ingin mengenang nya saja..!" pinta Hinata menatap terus ke arah tangan Shion

Shion menyeringai "Kau ingin ini kembali, ambillah sendiri"sebelah tangan Shion merentang lurus ke depan, bersiap untuk menjatuhkan kalung itu ke sungai

"Jangan... aku mohon.." teriak Hinata, tapi terlambat kalung itu telah melorot dengan sempurna dan masuk ke dalam sungai yang begitu dalam

"Terlambat," gumang Shion puas,

Shion melangkah pergi dengan seringai tajam meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah mematung menatap ke arah sungai

.

_*Hinata POV*_

.

Hilang, kini semua telah hilang, hilang bersamaan tenggelamnya kalung itu

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan..?" tanyaku sendiri,

Apa aku harus merelakan nya pergi, atau aku harus meraihnya dengan tanganku..? kenapa ini begitu sulit, Kami-Sama tolong aku apa yang harus ku perbuat

Aku menatap riak air tempat kalung itu terjatuh, 'hanya itu' fikirku, ya hanya itu benda yang ku punya dari Naruto, aku harus menyelamatkannya.

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi aku terjun bebas masuk kedalam sungai, dan mulai mencarinya,menyelam sampai ke dasar dan meraba-raba dasar sungai yang di penuhi oleh tumbuhan rumput atau lamun, entahlah aku tidak tau, yang jelas benda apapun itu yang ada di fikiranku hanya satu, yaitu kalung berbandul merpati

"Dimana..? hiks,, dimana..?" gumangku di sela-sela pencarian.

Tubuh ini sudah mulai menggigil dan mulai lemas, mataku pun mulai lelah dan sangat pedas

Apa ini akhir..? jika benar ini akhir, setidaknya aku masih berusaha mempertahankan sesuatu yang menurutku penting,

"Dimana..?" mulutku menggumang lemah, mungkin jika aku bercermin bibirku saat ini sudah membiru,

Gelap..! lemas..!

Sinar senja yang menghiasi langit perlahan memudar dan terasa begitu gelap, tubuh ini terasa ringan melayang bahkan sudah tak dapat ku rasakan lagi.

_'Naruto..!'_

_'Tolong Aku..!'_

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Beginilah bentuk FF ku, hasil dari otak yang sedang di landa bencana alam (Depresi)

Rumit...?

Ya,

Aku sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, yang jelas Chapter ini begitu kosong (?)

Tapi aku masih mengharapkan **Review** ^^/

**REVIEW** nya please...!

**REVIEW...!**


	9. Chapter 9 harapan (?)

**_Secret Admirer_**

**_(chapter 9 )_**

**_Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto_**

**_Author © vinara 28_**

**_Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Genre: drama/ romance_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,_**

**_Happy reading,,_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

'Naruto..!'

'Tolong Aku..!'

_[Normal POV]_

.

.

.

_'Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah..?'_ Shion berjalan mundur tak percaya menyaksikan apa yang di lakukan sahabatnya _'apa yang telah ku perbuat..?_' rutuknya dalam hati

Dengan bergetar tangan Shion merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel, dan dengan cepat dia mencari nomer yang tertera di layar

Shion terdiam tapi fikirannya melayang kemana-mana saat mendengar nada tunggu di ponselnya "Moshi-moshi" jawab suara di sebrang

Dengan gugup Shion membalas ucapan seseorang iu "Gaara, tolong, tolong lah Hinata," racaunya tak jelas

Mata Gaara terbelalak mendengar nama Hinata di sebut oleh Shion "Hinata kenapa..?" tanya Gaara antusias karena mendengar nada khawatir yang tersirat di suara Shion

"Hinata, dia terjun ke sungai dan sampai sekarang belum naik kepermukaan, aku takut Gaara, aku takut sesuatu terjadi dengan Hinata.. cepatlah kesini dan tolong Hinata," setetes airmata mengalir di pipi putih Shion

Shion tertunduk dan berdoa suapaya apa yang di khawatirkan nya tak terjadi "maaf, karena aku terlalu jahat," sesalnya

.

.

.

Tangan putih itu melambai-lambai terkena arus air yang menyapu tubuhnya. Mata Hinata sudah tertutup sempurna hanya gerakan bibir yang menggumangkan nama 'Naruto' yang mengisyaratkan bawa tubuh itu masih hidup

Sebuah tangan kekar menggapai tangan Hinata dan menariknya dalam pelukan, lalu membawa tubuh Hinata untuk naik ke permukaan

Dengan terseok-seok pria bertubuh tegap itu menarik hinata sampai ke daratan dan memulai memberikan pertolongan pertama

"Hinata, bangunlah.. aku mohon," gumang pria itu panik sambil menekan-nekan dada Hinata dan memberinya nafas buatan

"Hinata.. bangun Hinata.." terus-dan terus pria itu memanggil nama Hinata dan terus melakukan nafas buatan

mata lavenderitu terbuka saat di rasakan sebuah benda kenayal menekan bibirnya dengan udara hangat yang masuk ke paru-paurnya

"Ugh," Hinata terbangun dan tersadar sepenuhnya "Naruto.." gumang Hinata pertama kali saat kesadarannya mulai pulih

"Hinata, akhirnya kau sadar juga," pria itu memundurkan wajahnya dari bibir Hinata dan dengan jelas Hinata menatap wajah laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya

"Na-naruto...?" Hinata terduduk menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat pucat karena panik

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Hinata..? apa ada yang terluka..? kenapa kau terjun ke sungai..?" berendeng pertanyaan keluar dari bibr Naruto

Hinata tertunduk sendu saat mengingat kenapa dia bisa melompat ke dalam sungai "Maaf Naruto, maafkan aku karena telah menghilangkan kalung yang kau berikan," balas Hinata penuh penyesalan

Naruto tersenyum lega karena ia fikir Hinata mau bunuh diri tadi. "Kau membuatku takut, aku kira kau mau bunuh diri, jika karena sebuah kalung yang hilang tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting bukan kau yang Hilang,"

"Tapi Naruto, itu kan hadiah pertama yang kau berikan untuk ku. Aku tidak mau benda berharga itu hilang."

Tangan Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata dan memberikan tatapan hangat "tidak apa-apa, aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu.. dan kali ini khusus untuk mu"

Hinata menunduk malu dengan seburat merah menghiasi pipinya, tubuh yang tadinya menggigil karena kedinginan kini mulai menghangat.

Tangan Naruto menarik dagu Hinata agar menghadapnya. Tatapan yang penuh hipnotis itu semakin lama semakin dalam, kini wajah Naruto dan wajah Hinata sudah dalam jangka yang di bilang berbahaya.

Cup..

Satu kecupan yang dalam menyentuh bibir Hinata, memberikan sentuhan yang sangat lembut dan manis

Tangan Naruto menyusup ke helaian rambut Hinata dan menekan kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka,

Satu ciuman yang tadinya sebuah kecupan kini berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan dan hisapan. Tidak ada yang meronta dan menolak ciuman kedua mereka setelah nafas buatan tadi yang memaksa bibir mereka untuk menyatu

Kini mereka saling menginginkan dan saling memikmati tiap sentuhan bibir yang di berikan oleh masing-masing lawan,

Ciuman itu harus berakhir karena pasokan udara yang mulai menipis, kedua manusia itu hanya membuang muka ke tempat lain menyembunyikan seburat merah yang menghiasi pipi masing-masing, keduanya hanya terdiam. Hanya degub jantung yang setia menjadi back song di antara mereka

"Em.. ano, maaf untuk yang tadi, aku kira kau kedinginan, maka dari itu aku memberikanmu ciuman, untuk menghangatkan tubuh mu," tutur Naruto kikuk sambil memainkan jarinya

Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, dan terimakasih karena telah menolongku," ucap Hinata tak kalah kikuk nya

Kini kedua insan itu tengah di selimuti rasa canggung bagaikan seseorang yang tak saling kenal sebelumnya.

Di sisi lain dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan adegan romantis yang sempat berlangsung

"Apa kau melihatnya..?" tanya Gaara mengela nafas lega karena Hinata sudah terselamatkan

Sedangkan Shion hanya terdiam dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "apa aku terlihat begitu jahat..?" tanya Shion pada Gaara

"Ya, kau begitu jahat, kau jahat karena telah membalas kebaikan seseorang dengan kejahatan," Gaara menarik tangan Shion agar menjauh dari tempat itu dan tak mengganggu Naruto dan Hinata

"Kenapa..?" tanya Shion saat sudah berada di tempat yang sepi

"Kenapa bukan aku...? kenapa harus Hinata yang terus mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang dekat dengan nya. Apa dosa yang telah ku lakukan sebelumnya sehingga aku hidup dalam kekosongan jiwa tanpa adanya kasih sayang yang menyelimutiku. Aku iri hiks.. aku iri dengan Hinata hiks.. aku iri karena dia terus di manja dan di sayang.. hiks... sementara aku..? aku..? hiks... "

Tangan kekar Gaara menarik tubuh yang rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya, dengan lembut dan pelan tangn Gaara membelai rambut Shion dan memberikannya ketenangan

"Dia.. dia telah membuat kedua orang tuaku bercerai.. dan dia lah yang membuat hidupku menjadi kosong, hiks.. aku benci dengan nya.. aku sangat membembencinya hiks.."

"Menangislah, menangislah dan mengumpatlah sebisa mu, luapkanlah semua emosimu lalu renungilah semua.."

Shion membalas pelukan Gaara dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang pria yang selalu setia mendengar curhatannya, yang ia kenal 2 tahun yang lalu saat dia berkunjung di Suna untuk menemui ayahnya

"Apa salah jika aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan..?" tanya Shion

"Ya, kau salah, sesuatu yang kau fikirkan itu semua salah.. kau tidak pernah di tinggalkan, bukalah matamu. Begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu," Gaara menghela nafas dan mengendorkan pelukannya di tatapnya gadis yang kini mulai beranjak dewasa dengan tatapan yang lembut

"Yang di lakukan Hinata itu benar, dia telah membuka kedok ayahmu yang berselingkuh di belakang ibumu, jadi jangan pernah salahkan Hinata karena perceraian kedua orang tuamu."

Shion menunduk merenungi segala perbuatannya. "Apakah aku bisa di maafkan..?" tanya Shion antusias

"Tentusaja, meski kau begitu membenci Hinata tapi di hati kecilmu aku yakin kau sangat menyayanginya,"

"Terimakasih Gaara-kun." Shion tersenyum lebar seolah barusaja meletakkan beban yang teramat berat di pundaknya

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata bersandar di belakang pintu kamarnya saat memasuki kamarnya, wajahnya di hiasi dengan senyuman kebahagiaan

Bagaikan seolah kehilangan kesadaran. Hinata terus saja tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya. Membayangkan ciuman pertama dengan seseorang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Naruto-kun" gumang Hinata malu-malu. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik bantal dan terus saja membayangkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kyyyaaaa... Naruto-kun menciumku...!" kini lengkingan kebahagiaan terlepar dari bibir Hinata

Hinata membolak-balikkan tubuhnya yang kini sudah berganti pakaian dan terbaring di atas ranjangnya yang empuk "apa ini mimpi...?" tersenyum dengan manisnya "Tidak.. ini bukan mimpi..!" balas Hinata. Dia terbangun dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin

Jemari manis Hinata menyentuh bibir yang sudah berkali-kali di sentuh nya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu "Bibir ini sudah di cium oleh Naruto.. Kkkyyaaaa,," sekatika itu juga tangan Hinata megatup menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu

"Nee-chan kenapa teriak-teriak sendiri..? Nee-chan sudah gila ya..?" tanya Hanabi yang masuk ke kamar Hinata tanpa permisi dan telah mengagetkan Hinata

"Eh.. Hanabi..?" Hinata berlonjak kaget karena kelakuan konyolnya di pergoki oleh adiknya "Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk..?" tanya Hinata

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tadi, tapi Nee-chan tidak mendengarnya, bahkan suara Tou-san yang memanggil Nee-chan pun tak di dengar," Grutu Hanabi kesal

"Apa...? Tou-san memanggilku..?" tanya Hinata kaget, karena sedari tadi dia tidak mendengar apapun

"Iya, Nee-chan di suruh menemui Tou-san di bawah, ada hal yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan"

Dengan cepat Hinata berlari menerobos Hanabi keluar dari kamarnya, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang penting sampai hanabi di utus untuk memanggilnya

"Ada apa Tou-san memanggilku..?" tanya Hinata saat sudah sampai di ruang tamu yang begitu luas, di sana sudah terdapat Neji dan Hiashi yang terlihat sedang membehas hal yang penting

"Duduklah dulu Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin Tou-san bahas tentang masa depan mu," tutur Hiashi dengan raut muka yang serius

_'Apakah itu tentang..?'_ fikiran Hinata berkecambuk mengingat perkataan Hiashi beberapa bulan yang lalu

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu semenjak kejadian itu, kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah tidak membahas nya lagi dan lebih fokus untuk menyelesaikan hukuman mereka yang kini sudah selesai seutuhnya dan bersiap untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan kelas.

"Tak ku sangka Nenek Tsunade puas dengan hasil karya kita berdua," sorak Naruto puas

"Iya, dan aku juga tak menyangka kalau waktu bisa secepat ini," gumang Hinata lesu

"Bukankah semakin cepat itu semakin bagus, aku ingin segera keluar dari sekolahan nista ini dan menikmati kebebasan "

Hinata tesenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir akan merindukan masa-masa ini nantinya..?" tanya Hinata

Naruto memejamkan kelopakmatanya dan berfikir keras "mungkin akan merindukannya tapi tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rasa rindu ku pada kebebasan keluar dari sekloahan ini," Naruto tersenyum lebar menampilkan giginya yang berjejer rapih.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga tidak akan merindukanku..?" wajah Hinata yang cemberut di topang oleh tangannya mata Hinata menerawang jauh dengan berjuta kesedihan.

"Bukankah kita masih bisa bertemu..?" tanya Naruto "Apa kau akan pergi..?" terbesit satu pemikiran yang terlintar di kepala Naruto

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut "Tidak, aku hanya asal bertanya saja," jawab Hinata dengan lesu

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan pergi meninggalkanku he..he.." Naruto tersenyum lega

Kini pohon belakang sekolah menjadi tempat mereka untuk bertemu dan berbagi cerita di saat jam istirahat berlangsung, bahkan kini mereka sudah jarang ke kantin dan lebih memilih memakan bento buatan Hinata di bawah pohon itu. Saksi bisu perasaan yang tak pernah di ungkapkan.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana persiapan pelepasan alumni tahun ini..?" tanya Gaara saat Shion datang menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang letih.

"Sangat melelahkan, aku tak menyangka kalau guru Asuma memilihku untuk menjadi pantia," grutu Shion.

"Aku tau alasannya kenapa Guru Asuma memilihmu,"

"EH..? kau tau..? kenapa..?" tanya Shion penasaran

"Itu karena kau sangat cerewet dan galak, pasti semua orang takut padamu karena kau bentak," ledek Gaara dan membuat Shion mengembungkan pipinya

"Itu tidak lucu Gaara-chan...!"

"Hey,, jangan panggil aku Gaara-chan," kini giliran Gaara yang marah

"Kenapa..? bukankah Nee-chan mu memanggil mu dengan surfik'chan'..?" wajah Shion semakin puas saat melihat wajah Gaara memerah karena ledekannya.

Bukannya marah dengan ledekannya Shion tapi kini Gaara malah tersenyum lembut menatap Shion

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu..?" tanya Shion "kau membuatku takut,"

"Aku senang, karena Sahabatku sudah kembali seperti semula..!"

Tau apa yang di maksud oleh Gaara, Shion membuang mukanya dan berniat untuk pergi, tapi tangannya di tarik oleh Gaara secara kasar dan membuat Shion kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya Shion dengan ketus

"Tidak ada,aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu yang memerah." Jawab Gaara inocent

"Lepaskan aku," ronta Shion mendorong dada Gaara

"iya-iya nona galak..!" dengan terpaksa Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Shion berlari pergi

Shion berlari dan menyandarkan tubuhnya saat benar-benar jauh dari tempat Gaara

"Perasaan apa ini..?" tanya Shion pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dadanya yang tengah terpompa begitu cepat

"Ayolah Shion, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, kau kan masih pacarnya Naruto..!" Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menampik pemikiran yang menguasai kepalanya

"Tapi Naruto kan tidak menyukaiku..?" Shion tertunduk lesu

"Kalau Naruto tidak menyukaiku kenapa dia tidak memutuskan hubungan kita..?"

Kini fikiran Shion tengah berdebat antara keyakinan dan pendapat,

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hey..!" sapa Gaara saat Hinata tengah membantu panitia untuk mempersiapkan pelepasan alumni nanti malam, meskipun dirinya bukan termasuk paniti karena panitia di pilih dari kelas 2 dan kelas 1.

"Ada apa..?" balas Hinata tanpa menoleh dan masih berkutat menyusun bunga

"Apa kau yakin akan keputusanmu waktu itu..?" tanya Gaara mengingatkan Hinata akan keputusan yang ia ambil beberapa minggu yang lalu

Hinata menghadap Gaara dan tersenyum simpul "Ya, aku yakin itu keputusan terbaik," jawab Hinata

"Apa dia sudah tau..?" tanya Gaara to the poin

Hinata menghela nafas karena baru sekarang dia menyadari bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sangat pekak dan tau segalanya termasuk masalahnya saat ini, meskipun dia bilang baik-baik saja tapi dia yakin Gaara tau kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin nanti malam dia akan ku beri tahu," jawab Hinata singkat

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa melakukannya..?" lagi-lagi Gaara bertanya

"Aku harap aku bisa," Hinata mencengkram erat-erat bunga yang tengah ia rangkai. Meyakinkan diri bahwa dia bisa melakukannya

"Bagus, jika kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu maka kau harus melakukannya dengan penuh keyakinan" Gaara menepuk pelan rambut indigo Hinata

Hinata hanya mengagguk tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata,

"Untuk acara nanti malam, apa kau mau datang dengan ku..?" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya menatap aula sekolah yang di sulap menjadi tempat pesta dansa untuk pelepasan nanti malam.

"Boleh, lagi pula belum ada yang menawariku untuk pergi bersama," Jawab Hinata enteng melirik pria yang tengah sibuk mengabsen tiap lengkuk ruangan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto..? apa dia tidak mengajak mu..?" Gaara menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari jangkauan nya lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Naruto..? tidak mungkin dia mengajakku, dia kan akan mengajak Shion," tangan Hinata sibuk memotong dan merangkai tumpukan bunga yang ada di atas meja.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau Shion ketua panitia, jadi dia akan menghadiri acara nanti malam..!" tutur Gaara sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Jadi kau mau aku jemput jam berapa..?"

Hinata berfikir sambil menghitung-hitung waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk berdandan "Jemput aku sekitar jam 8 malam."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti malam, dan pastikan malam terakhirmu di sini harus tampil cantik." Gaara tersenyum dan pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, sementara Hinata menatap punggung Gaara sambil bergumang "sudah pasti."

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

Malam yang istimewa bagi seluruh angkatan 47 di KHS yang di nyatakan lulus oleh sekolah. Karena pada malam ini adalah malam pelepasan alumni.

Di kediaman Hyuuga, seorang gadis tengah merias dirinya secantik dan se anggun mungkin. Wajah yang biasanya polos tanpa secoret make up pun kini harus dengan ikhlas dan rela hati wajahnya di poles sedemikian rupa.

Di mulai dari penggunaan foundation, lalu di timpah dengan bedak yang melapisi tiap sudut wajah, lalu di pertegas dengan memberikan eyeliner pada setiap mata lavendernya, dan kini ia tengah mengenakan eyeshadow berwarna coklat muda di atas klopak matanya hanya untuk penegasan.

Hinata tesenyum puas saat di rasa cukup.

"Wah Nee-chan cantik sekali," komentar Hanabi saat Hinata keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Gaara yang telah menunggunya

"Benarkah..?" tanya Hinata

"Uhm," Hanabi mengagguk "Nee-chan seperti bidadari turun dari kayangan, apa lagi Nee-cah mengenakan gaun itu," Komentar hanabi mengagumi kecantikan kakak perempuannya

Hinata menatap gaun yang ia kenakan, gaun berwarna putih dengan corak bunga lavender berwarna ungu muda di bagian bawah roknya, di tambah dengan renda-renda yang melilit dadanya karena gaun itu tak menggunakan lengan.

"Ini gaun pemberian Kaa-chan" gumang Hinata tersenyum senang karena gaun yang di belikan ibunya dulu kini ia pilih ntuk menghadiri acara penting bagi hidupnya

"Benarkah..? pantas saja Nee-chan terlihat sangat cantik,"

Hinata tersenyum dan membelai rambut coklat milik Hanabi "Nee-chan pergi dulu ya, " pamit Hinata dan segera melangkah pergi

"Kau sudah si-...ap..?" mata Gaara terbelalak saat melihat seorang bidadari keluar dari rumah Hinata

"Iya, ayo kita berangkat," jawab Hinata yang tak menyadari perubahan wajah Gaara yang tengah cengoh

"Eh.. Ba-baiklah," balas Gaara terbata-bata dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata, lalu dia berlari memutar dan masuk ke dalam mobil di belakang setir mengemudi

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

_[Naruto POV]_

Kini aku tengah terduduk di atas sofa rumah Shion, mataku sedari tadi menyusuri ruangan yang terbilang besar ini, tapi mataku tak pernah bosan saat menatap pajangan foto dua bocah perempuan yang begitu manis, tidak.. aku tidak tengah menatap Shion, tapi aku tengah menatap wajah Hinata.

Dan kini aku baru sadar kalau aku benar-benar mencintai gadis itu, dan mulai malam ini aku ingin mengakui semuanya.

Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Shion dan aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepada Hinata.

Aku yakin keputusan yang ku ambil waktu itu salah, aku tidak menyukai Shion, aku menerimanya karena dialah Secreat Admirer ku dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang mencintaiku walau terasa sakit untuk ku jalani. Dan kini aku akan merubah semuanya

Aku menyukai Hinata meskipun dia bukan secreat admirer ku. Dan aku yakin Hinata juga menyukaiku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Yes.. yes.. akhirnya sebentar lagi tamat, ^^/_

_Author akan memberikan bocoran untu para reader sama kalau chapter ini adalah 3 chapter terakhir, ^^/ semoga kalian tetap senantiasa menanti chapter selanjutnya_

_Dan jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW**,, (/^o^)/_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Buar reader-sama, maaf kalau autor tidak pernah membalas review kalian, karena author bingung mau membalas apa, ^^)7_

_Tapi author berterimakasih banyak kepada kalian yang selalu mereview dan menyemangati ku untuk tetap berjuang mencari ilham (?)_

.

.

.

**SAAT NYA MEMBALAS REVIEW**

_**Uzumaki 21**_ : doa mu terkabulkan, yee.. ^o^/

**_Rechi_** : baiklah di chapter ini author usahain untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan mu, dan terima kasih karena telah begitu teliti dengan emosi para char di sini, aku senang ada yang tau,, :D aku kira gak bakalan ada yang tanya, ^^

**_NHL-forever afterrr_** : Shion tuh sebenernya gak jahat, dia hanya tersesat di jalan yang bernama percintaan (plakk) he,, ^^v Shion sebenernya sayang dengan Hinata tapi hatinya telah tertutup karena rasa kesepian yang selalu menyelimuti kehidupannya

**_naruhina lover's_** : em, yang di sukai Gaara..? entahlah aku bingung, karena sebenarnya Gaara berada di sisi yang netral, tapi setelah aku buat Chapter ini aku putuskan untuk menjodohkan Gaara dengan Shion,

**_Chimunk_** : ha..ha.. aku sebenarnya juga bingung, dan yang harus di salahkan adalah otak nistaku ini yang membuat cerita begitu rumit mengalahkan rumitnya mengerjakan soal mate-matika (?) he,,he,, ^^v dan satu lagi jangan salahkan Shion, karena semua ini author yang merancang, Shion tetep baik koq, hanya saja jalannya yang salah, keep reading ya..!

**lawliet uzumakie** ha..ha.. aku ketawa liat review kamu,, sayang nya dugaan kamu salah, aku gak pernah galau (bohong) aku seringnya depresi, tapi aku mau mengakui satu hal, aku nulis Chapter kemarin itu suasana hatiku lagi bahagia bahkan aku baru saja selesai bikin ff humor/romance, dan efek humornya masih melekat di fikiranku, bahkan aku bingung kenapa semuanya review kalau chapterkemarin sangat galau, T,T

**_Kitsuri Mizuka_** : di chapter ini happy koq, tenang saja.. gak semuanya sedih,, ^^v karena author sedang bahagia (?) jadinya di chapter ini author buat jadi manis,

**_Karizta-chan_** : cup-cup jangan nangis lagi ya, nich author kasih chapter yang manis, jadi keep reading ya,

**_Nendra Nezukaze_** : TTIIDDAAKKK...aku tidak bisa melanggar UU NHL pasal 1 ayat 2 yang berbunyi, tidak ada yang boleh memisahkan Naruto dengan Hinata begitupun sebaliknya, kalau sampek aku melanggar itu aku bisa di gebukin sama teman-teman NHL ku,, he,,he,, ^^v jadi gomen aku gak bisa buat nya,

_**Jihan fitrina **_: Shion gak jahat, T,T kenapa banyak yang gira kalau Shion itu jahat, #pundung shion hanya tersesat di jalan yang salah saja,

_**kensuchan**_ : thanks udah review, Hinata masih hidup koq, tenag saja..

_**Black market**_ : hhuuee,,, BIMANTORO-SAN terimakasih banyak udah menyemangatin aku sampai segitu nya,, ^o^/ aku senang,,, hhuuee,, akhirnya ada juga yang perhatian sama aku (?)

**Kiki andrian 94** : aku udah bilang kan Shion gak jahat T,T dia hanya tersesat,

**_Naruhina naruhina 35_** : thanks melia namikaze udah setia baca ff ku, ^^ chapter kemarin memang gaje (?) makanya aku buat chapter ini jadi manis, yah walaupun masih gaje

**_Syanata-Hime_** : waduh.. waduh.. jadi baca ff ku perlu modal nich buat beli tisu (?) gomen dech kalau udah bikin para reader-sama nangis, :D thanks ya, udah baca sampek ngorbanin tisu dua kotak ^^

.

.

.

_Dan buat yang lainnya, thanks udah baca FF ku dan menyempatkan untuk me** REVIEW,**_

_Semoga chapter depan bisa update kilat (GAK JANJI)_


	10. Chapter 10 End?

**_Secret Admirer_**

**_(chapter 10 )_**

**_Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto_**

**_Author © vinara 28_**

**_Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Genre: drama/ romance_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,_**

**_Happy reading,,_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_[Normal POV]_

Di aula sekolahan, Naruto dan Shion tengah berdansa. Naruto menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih sedangkan Shion menggunakan seragam sekolah, karena Shion ketua panitia acara tersebut jadinya Shion di wajibkan untuk menghadiri acara pelepasan alumni sekolah, dan harus memakai seragam sekolah untuk bisa membedakan panitia dengan alumni.

"Kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di mana Naruto-kun..?" tanya Shion dengan memeluk erat pinggang Naruto

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan melanjukan di Universitas konoha, "

Shion menunduk mencengkram semakin erat ujung jas Naruto "Aku harap kau bisa mengambil keputusan dengan benar, aku tidak mau kau salah melangkah lagi."

"Maksudmu..?" Naruto menatap dalam mata Shion

Shion menghembuskan nafas dan meregangkan pelukannya "Aku tau apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, dan semoga saja kau memilih jalan yang benar."

.

.

Pintu besar aula yang telah di hias sedemikian rupa terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok yang tengah bergandeng tangan dan berjalan menuju para alumni yang tengah asik berdansa.

"Tersenyumlah, aku yakin kamu bisa melakukan nya, Hinata."

Bibir Hinata mengulum senyum menatap teman-teman seperjuangannya tengah berbahagia karena melepas status sebagai seorang pelajar "Tentu saja aku harus tersenyum, Aku tak akan melewatkan kebahagiaan ini sedetikpun."

Gaara mngatungkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Hinata, "Kalau begitu, maukah anda berdansa denganku nona..?" tawar Gaara

Hinata terkikik sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalanya "Dengan senang hati." Sambut Hinata

Tangan Gaara meraih tangan Hinata yang lainnya dan mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan musik klasic yang tengah di mainkan.

"Kau tau Nona, malam ini kau terlihat sangat cantik," bisik Gaara memuji penampilah Hinata

"Terimakasih," lagi-lagi Hinata menyambut ucapan Gaara seolah mengikuti permainan sandiwara dengan backsong musik klasic.

Kedua pasangan tersebut saling menari meski di sisi yang bebeda, senyum bahagiapun terlukis indah di pipi mereka, meski mereka semua sadar bahwa senyum itu tak dari hati.

Manik mata jamrut itu menangkap seseorang yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan seorang pria sendiri di tengah lantai dansa, dan sepertinya sang wanita itu pergi karena tugasnya yang mengharuskan dia pergi.

"Nona, pangeran tampan ini ada urusan sebentar, apa anda tak keberatan aku titipkan pada seseorang..?"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Gaara membuat Hinata harus mengulum senyum "Anda akan menitipkanku pada siapa Pangeran..?" tanya Hinata

Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, tangan Hinata di genggam erat menggandeng ke arah seorang pria yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Maaf, apa aku bisa menitipkan sahabatku padamu..?" ucap Gaara kepada pria itu.

Hinata menunduk malu menatap pria yang biasanya berpenampilan acak-acakan dan terkesan urakan, kini dia berpenampilan rapih bak pangeran dari negeri khayangan.

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan menjaganya setulus hatiku." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku percayakan dia padamu, jaga dia dan jangan sakiti dia," Gaara melepaskan genggamannya lalu meninggalkan dua manusia berbeda gander itu berdua di tengah kerumunan orang banyak.

Keduanya terdiam saling berhadapan, tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan tanpa ada yang bergerak sedikitpun, hanya saling pandang mengagumi kecantikan dan ketampanan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Naruto maju satu langkah lalu berjongkong di hadapan Hinata dengan menengadahkan tangan kanannya, "Mau kah kau berdansa denganku..?" pinta Naruto

"Dengan senang hati," Hinata meraih tangan Naruto, menerima ajakannya

Tangan Naruto memeluk erat pinggang Hinata, merabanya hingga menuju perut Hinata.

Pipi Hinata merona merah karena sentuhan lembut yang di berikan Naruto, "Naruto.."

"Kenapa..?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Kau membuatku malu," guman Hinata sangat pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto,Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

"Hanya seperti ini kau sudah malu, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan."

Hinata menatap mata shafir Naruto meminta penjelasan "Mereka siapa..?" tanya Hinata

"Mereka," ulang Naruto menunjuk dua sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik berdansa sambil menautkan kedua bibir mareka

Kedua remaja yang dulunya menjadi teman sebangku Hinata dan Naruto, kini mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Sakura-chan dan sasuke-kun, sejak kapan mereka.."

"Sudah sejak lama," potong Naruto "Mereka saling menciintai sudah sejak lama, hanya saja mereka sangat muafik, tapi Sasuke berjanji padaku dia akan mengatakan cintanya pada sakura saat kelulusan sekolah."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabatnya bersatu dengan orang yang di cintainya.

"Bagaimana..?" tanya Naruto, mengaggetkan lamunan Hinata

"Bagaimana apa..?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka,"

"Naruto..." pekik Hinata mencubit perut Naruto.

.

.

"Sepertinya malam ini kau sangat bahagia sekali," Gaara bersandar di dinding pojok tempat berkumpulnya para panitia

"Eh, Gaara-kun, kenapa kau di sini..?" Shion berbalik menghadap Gaara dan ikut bersandar di samping Gaara menatap para alumni yang tengah asik berdansa.

"Kenapa..? tidak boleh..?" tanya Gaara

"Bukannya tidak boleh, seharusnyakan kamu bergabung dengan mereka menikmati malam terakhir di sekolahan ini," terang Shion

Gaara menunduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan "Aku tidak mau berada di sana, di sana aura romantisnya terlalu kuat untuk seorang yang tak memiliki pasangan seperti aku." Gumang Gaara

"Eh, sejak kapan Gaara-kun berubah jadi puitis seperti ini..? bukan kah di sana banyak senpai-senpai yang tak memiliki pasangan" Shion terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Gaara yang terdengar OOC

"Benarkah..?" tanya Gaara terlihat kesal "Kalau begitu aku akan bergabung dengan mereka." Gaara merapihkan jasnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Shion

"Mau kemana..?" tangan Shion menahan lengan Gaara

"Tentusaja mau bergabung dengan mereka," ucap Gaara meraih tangan Shion yang tengah menahan tangan nya "Bergabung di lantai dansa dengan seorang gadis yang tengah kesepian," Gaara menarik Shion menuju lantai dansa.

"Hey, aku bukan gadis kesepian.." pekik Shion

"Benarkah..? lalu siapa yang berniat membalas dendam karena rasa kesepian yang menyelimutinya..?" masih menarik tangan Shion

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi." Shion menunduk mengikuti arahan kaki Gaara.

"Benar, lupakan masalah itu, dan lupakan perasaan mu pada Naruto," Gaara memeluk Shion mengikuti alunan musik.

"Perasaan apa..?" tanya Shion

Gaara terdiam, memeluk tubuh mungil itu semakin erat "Tentu saja cinta mu ke Naruto,"

Shion terkikik "Aku sudah melupakan nya, karena sekarang aku memilikimu,"

Gaara melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata Shion dalam-dalam, tak ada pertanyaan dan tak ada jawaban, keduanya hanya saling menatap, bekomunikasi dengan tatapan mata, karena mata tak akan pernah berbohong

Gaara tersenyum simpul dan kembali memeluk tubuh Shion.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

Acara-acara demia telah berlangsung dan kini mereka telah memasuki acara bebas, acara yang telah di tunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian banyak alumni.

Band sekolah mulai beraksi menyanyikan lagu rock, lampu disko pun telah di nyalakan sehingga kini para alumni berpesta ria melepas gelar mereka.

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata lebih memilih menyediri mengenang kebersamaan mereka yang begitu singkat.

Mereka berdiri di bawah pohon tua belakang sekolah, menikmati kenindahan taburan bintang yang sangat gemerlap.

"Sudah tiga tahun kita berada di satu sekolahan dan aku sangat menyesal kenapa aku kenal dan dekat dengan mu saat hampir memasuki kelulusan" tutur Naruto mengenang masa-masa dlu saat mereka belum sedekat ini

Hinata tersenyum getir karena teringat masa yang sangat getir baginya "Bukan tiga tahun, kita satu sekolahan bukan tiga tahun, tapi enam tahun, karena saat masih SMP pun kita satu sekolahan,"

Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata yang masih mendongak menikmati keindahan taburan bintang "enam tahun..? dan aku tak melihatmu..?" tanya Naruto

"Iya, mungkin karena aku terlalu transparan untuk kau lihat," Hinata menunduk masih dengan senyuman yang mematri indah di bibirnya.

"Gomen, mungkin kalau tidak karena surat itu aku tidak akan pernah melihat keberadaan mu," Naruto terlihat sangat menyesal sekaligus bersyukur, meskipun terlambat tapi Naruto bahagia karena telah menemukan Hinata di relung hatinya

"Surat..?" tanya Hinata

"Ya, surat yang di tulis Shion untuk ku, karena surat itu aku meminta mu untuk menjodohkan ku dengan Shion, karena surat itu juga aku sadar bahwa aku tak sendirian di dunia ini, meskipun pada akhirnya itu hanya sebuah surat yang tak berarti, karena cinta tak bisa di beli oleh sselembar surat.."

Hinata menatap Naruto nanar "Surat Secreat Admirer..?" tanya Hinata ulang "jadi maksudmu..? kau dan Shion..?"

"ya, kami sudah putus, karena bagiku surat itu adalah surat yang konyol, aku juga tidak melihat setitik perasaan pun di mata Shion, jadi aku menganggap surat itu hanyalah mempermainkan perasaanku saja,"

"Bagaimana jika bukan Shion yang menulis surat itu..? bagaimana kalau isi surat itu adalah curahan kata-kata yang tak bisa di ucapkan oleh seseorang..?" Hinata menggenggam erat tas kecil yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kalau bukan Shion lalu siapa..?" tanya Naruto bingung.

'Jadi, bahkan sampai detik ini pun Naruto belum bisa melihat keberadaanku, enam tahun kau tak melihatku dan sekarang kau belum bisa melihatku sepenuhnya,' fikir Hinata

"Entahlah, aku hanya bertanya saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika surat itu bukan dari Shion..?"

"Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan surat itu lagi, bagi ku surat itu adalah surat kosong tanpa ada perasaan yang tercurah di dalam nya, jadi siapapun orang itu hatiku tak akan tergerak untuk menyukai orang yang telah menulis surat itu,"

"Benar, aku juga melihat surat itu sebagai surat kosong yang tak berarti apapun," Hinata merogoh dalam tasnya mengambil sesuatu benda yang pernah di inginkan Naruto

"Aku sudah selesai membacanya," Hinata menyodorkan sebuah buku berwarna dark coklat yang bertuliskan 'Secreat Admirer'

"Benarkah..? kalau begitu aku akan membaca dan mengembalikan nya dengan cepat." Naruto meraih buku itu

"Tidak usah, itu untuk mu saja, anggap saja buku itu buku kenang-kenangan dariku," tutur Hinata

Naruto menyipitkan Matanya menatap Hinata penuh tanya

"Anggap saja itu hadiah ucapan terimakasih karena kau telah mau menjadi Sahabatku," Hinata tersenyum manis "Dan sepertinya ini sudah larut, sebaiknya aku pulang..!"

"Mau aku antar..?" tawar Naruto

"Tidak terimakasih, aku akan pulang dengan Neji-nii" bohong, Hinata berlalu pergi dengan bejalan mudur menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang di terangi oleh sinar bulan.

"Bye, sampai bertemu besok.." Naruto melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Hinata.

'Sayonara Naruto-kun, maaf karena aku telah memilih jalan ku, jalan untuk melepaskan mu, meski aku tau hatimu kini telah terpaut kepadaku.'

Ini bukan akhir, Ini hanya ujian, Ini bukan hujan tapi ini hanya rintik gerimis

Hinata berlari dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya "Bodoh, Kau bahkan tak bisa melihatku. Bodoh, kau bahkan tak bisa merasakan sinyalku. Bodoh... Naruto-kun Bodoh...Hiks.."

'Dia menyukaimu sebelum dia menyadari bahwa dia menyukaimu' perkataan Gaara teringat di memori Hinata

"Tapi dia terlambat untuk menyadarinya, hiks.. dia menyadari perasaan nya di saat aku telah memilih tawaran dari tou-san, Hiks.."

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Dimana Hinata..?" Gaara menghampiri Naruto

"Dia sudah pulang," jawab Naruto sambil membolak-balikan buku yang di berikan Hinata tadi

"Apa dia sudah berpamitan padamu..?" tanya Gara

Naruto terdiam "Berpamitan..? tentu saja sudah," balas nya santai

Gaara menatap Naruto aneh "Baguslah, aku harap kau bisa terbiasa nantinya,"

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Namikaze, keramaian pun mulai menjadi backsong harian yang mengalun indah karena teriakan-teriakan yang di keluarkan dari mulut sang ibu

"Aku sudah bangun bu," teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

Naruto sudah bangun dari jam 6 pagi karena hari ini dia berniat untuk mengajak Hinata untuk pergi membeli kalung yang telah ia janjikan waktu itu.

"Aku harap Hinata tidak kaget karena kedatangan ku secara mendadak..he..he.." Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

Tangan nya menyambar kasar dompet yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat ranjang nya dan membuat buku yang di berikan Hinata tadi malam terjatuh dengan posisi membuka.

Mata Naruto terfokus di lebaran buku itu karena di selipan buku itu terdapat kertas berwarna lavender yang sangat ia kenali 'kertas itu' fikir Naruto

Dengan refleks Naruto menyambarnya melihat isi dari kertas berukuran kecil yang biasanya ia temukan di dalam lokernya.

_'Gomen, meski terlamat, tapi aku ingin mengakui kalau akulah yang telah menulis surat-surat yang terselip di lokermu, aku harap kau tak membenciku dan membenci Shion karena surat itu, dan terimakasih karena telah menjadi sahabatku.'_

Naruto menatap isi surat itu nanar "jadi, mereka mempermainkan ku..?"

Tangan Naruto menyambar ponsel yang ada di atas ranjang nya mencari kontak nomor dan segera di telponnya "Moshi-moshi, sapa orang di sebrang sana,"

"Shion, aku mau bertanya sesuatu, tapi kau harus menjawab dengan jujur..?" Tanya Naruto to the poin

"Kau mau tanya apa..?"

"Siapa yang menulis surat-surat yang ada di dalam loker sekolahku..? Kau atau Hinata..?"

"..."

Shion terdiam bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Shion..?"

"Go-gomen, Naruto..! yang menulis surat itu Hinata," jawab Shion takut.

"Jadi kalian semua mempermainkanku..?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan begitu, ini semua tak seperti apa yang kamu fikirkan..!"

"AAGGGHHRR.. BRENGSEK..!" Naruto membenting ponselnya, dia sangat kesal karena merasa di permainkan oleh Shion dan Hinata.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku tak bisa menyadarinya.. ini semua hanya permainan.. cih.. "

.

.

.

"Siapa..?" tanya Hinata pada Shion

Shion saat ini tengah berada di rumah Hinata, membantu maerapihkan barang Hinata karena hari ini Hinata akan pergi ke Iwagakure, menyusul ayah nya yang sudah lebih dulu pindah ke sana karena pindah tugas

"Naruto, dia menanyakan siapa yang mengiriminya surat..!"

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya..?" tanya Hinata tak kaget karena dia sudah tau kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu

"Dia sangat marah, "

"Sudah ku duga," potong Hinata, dia tersenyum menatap tumpukan koper yang telah siap

"Lebih baik aku ceritakan semua nya agar dia tidak salah paham," Shion mencoba untuk menelpon Naruto, tapi di cegah oleh hinata "Kenapa..?" tanya Shion

"Biar saja begini, aku tidak mau pergi meninggalkan harapan untuk nya," Hinata berdiri dan menarik koper menuju mobil yang telah siap untuk membawa nya ke bandara.

"Maaf Hinata, hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan ku," Shion mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan di kirim ke nomer tujuan.

.

.

.

Gaara berlari menuju rumah Naruto, dan segera mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

Gaara mendapati Naruto tengah meringkuk di ranjang dengan wajah yang penuh amarah dan rambut yang acak-acakan "Naruto, Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau salah paham, yang kau fikirkan itu semua salah." Tutur Gaara ngos-ngosan

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanya Naruto

Gaara menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir, dan sampai kejadian yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Tes..

Tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Naruto, "Jadi, sekarang Hinata akan pergi dari Konoha..?" tanya Naruto

"Iya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Katakan padaku Gaara, Hinata akan pindah kemana..?" tanya Naruto dengan paksa

"Aku tidak tau," tutur Gaara dengan raut wajah lesu.

Naruto beranjak dari ranjang nya dan segera berlari menuju rumah Hinata

'Kenapa-kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan nya kepadaku..? kenapa kau memendam nya sendiri, aku tak tau di balik senyum mu kau menyimpan luka yang teramat dalam, aku tak tau betapa terpaksanya kau mengulum senyum untuk ku, seharusnya aku bisa membacanya, seharusnya aku tau, seharusnya aku bisa melihatmu dari awal, dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tak mengatakan nya kepadaku.'

"HINATA...?" teriak Naruto di balik gerbang, "HINATAAAAA... AAAAGGHHRRR.. JANGAN PERGI.. HINATA...!" Naruto tau semua teriakan nya tak akan ada yang mendengar karena rumah Hinata kini telah kosong, tak ada mobil yang teparkir dan semua pintu tertutup rapat "HINATA..."

"Baka, Hinata sudah berangkat, sebaik nya kau naik, mungkin kau bisa menemuinya di bandara..!" ucap Gaara setelah menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Hinata.

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Naruto segera naik di atas mobil Gaara dan melaju menuju bandara.

Lari.. terus berlari, kaki itu terus berlari mencari sosok yang kini mengisi hatinya, berlari tanpa henti

Mata Naruto mengedar mencari sosok Gadis berambut Indigo "aku tak akan pernah berhenti"

.

Hinata berdiri di tengah kerumunan penumpang di bandara, berdiri dengan tatapan kosong , "mungkin sudah saat nya untuk berhenti."

_'Aku tidak akan pernah lelah, aku ingin memulai kembali semuanya'_

_'Aku sudah lelah, dan aku ingin mengakhirinya,'_

_'Aku ingin menebus semua tangismu, dan aku ingin melihat senyum'_

_'Mungkin hanya tawamu yang akan ku ingat,'_

_'Aku barusaja menemukan sebuah cinta sejati dan aku tidak mau kehilangan nya'_

_'Cinta sepihak yang selalu menyelimutiku mungkin harus ku lepaskan,'_

_'Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi sahabatmu,'_

_'Menjadi sahabat mu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ku rasakan,'_

_'Karena aku mencintaimu,'_

_'Karena aku mencintaimu,'_

_'Cinta terakhirku'_

_'Cinta pertamaku'_

_._

"HINATA...!"

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan mata lavender yang sedari tadi sembunyi.

"Ada apa Hinata..?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di sebelahnya, menyibak rambut indigo Hinata lalu mengusap peluhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku hanya bermimpi," tutur Hinata

"Kau terlalu letih, makanya tertidur di sofa dan bermimpi yang aneh," Pria berambut gelap itu dengan cekatan menuangkan air minum untuk Hinata.

"Iya, mungkin memang begitu, Pekerjaan rumah tangga ini memang menguras tenagaku,"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Hime.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Yee... TAMAT.. ^o^)9 *di gebukin reader*_

_Chapter selanjutnya mungkin adalah chapter penjelasan,, ^^ jadi chapter ini bisa saja chapter ending,_

_Dan gomen buat reader yang menginginkan sebuah penyiksaan batin buat Naruto, sepertinya Author tidak bisa mengabulkan nya, Author hanya bisa membuat penyiksaan yang seperti ini, meski Author tau, penyiksaan ini tak sebanding dengan penderitaan Hinata. ^^v_

_My Inner: Akhir aku bisa bikin Ending tanpa ada yang mati, ^^v _


	11. Chapter 11 END!

**_Secreat Admirer_**

**_(Chapter 11 )_**

**_Disclaimer naruto © mashasi kishimoto_**

**_Author © vinara 28_**

**_Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Genre: drama/ romance_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Warning : geje, abal, typo(s) EYD brantakan, OOC, alur kecepetan, deelel,,_**

**_Happy reading,,_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Mata shafir itu menapa langit yang cerah dari jendela kamarnya, menatap langit yang sama setiap harinya, berharap seseorang itu juga tengah menatap langit yang tengah ia pandang.

"Naruto.. apa kau belum bangun..?" Suara wanita mengusik lamunannya.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi Kaa-san," Jawab Naruto malas dan segera turun untuk menemui ibunya.

"Kalau sudah bangun kenapa tidak turun dan sarapan..? kau sudah besar, seharusnya kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri..?" Teriak Kushina dari meja makan, sementara Minato hanya menghela nafas bosan mendengar rutinitas pagi yang tidak pernah absen.

"Akukan anak tunggal, kalau Kaa-san tidak mengurusku lalu Kaa-san mau mengurus siapa..?" Jawab Naruto manja dan duduk di kursi untuk memulai sarapan pagi.

"Kaa-san sudah bosan mengurusmu, kalau kau tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri sebaiknya kau cari istri saja, biar ada yang mau mengurusmu setiap hari.."

Minato terkikik geli karena ia tau apa yang ada di fikiran sang istri "Iya Naruto, sebaiknya kau cepat cari istri, apa kau tidak lihat kalau Kaa-san mu ingin sekali menimang cucu," timpal Minato.

"Istri lagi, Istri lagi.. apa tidak ada topic lain..? " Naruto sangat bosan karena setiap pagi selalu saja membicarakan masalah Istri "Iya, nanti akan aku carikan seorang Istri untuk Kaa-san," jawab Naruto seenaknya.

"Bukan buat Kaa-san, tapi Untuk mu Naruto..!" Kushina terlihat sangat geram, urat perempat mulai muncul di pelipisnya "Apa kau tidak mau menikah..? lihatlah Gaara, dia sebentar lagi menikah..! apa kau tidak iri melihatnya..?"

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin menikah, Hanya saja..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, bibirnya terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa..?" tanya Minato

"Aku sudah selesai.." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dengan mimik sendu.

Sementara Minato dan Kushina hanya saling adu pandang melihat tingkah Naruto.

'Hanya saja, aku tidak mau menikah dengan wanita manapun selain Hinata,' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto berniat untuk jalan-jalan sebentar menghirup udara pagi karena hari ini adalah hari libur jadi dia punya banyak waktu untuk merefres otaknya dari segala kepenatan pekerjaan yang menjeratnya.

"Hah... Ohayo.." Gumang Naruto pada burung-burung yang berkicau di depan rumahnya. Naruto membentangkan tangannya guna untuk meregangkan tubuh.

Gerakannya terhenti saat mata Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang tergeletak di tersa depan rumah "Itu..?" Naruto memungut benda itu dan mencoba untuk menyakinkan diri kalau benda itu memang nyata dan ia tidak tengah bermimpi.

"Surat ini..?" Naruto segera membuka amplop berwarna Ungu dan di hiasi dengan corak bunga lavender di sudutnya. Tangan Naruto menarik keluar kertas yang sangat familiar baginya, kertas berwarna ungu dan kertas itu kertas yang sama untuk menulis surat-surat yang selalu Naruto temukan di lokernya.

"Hinata," Gumang Naruto tak percaya.

'Hay Naruto..? Lama tak melihatmu, bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang..? aku yakin sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang berkarismatic. Apakah kau masih bersikap konyol dan ceroboh..? apakah kau berubah.? Aku harap kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.'

"Apa-apaan ini..? Bodoh, kau fikir aku anak remaja yang akan luluh hanya dengan surat konyol seperti ini..?" Naruto menermas kertas tadi lalu di peluknya erat kertas berwarna ungu itu.

"Hinata, kau ada di konoha..?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera erlari menuju rumah Hinata.

"Hinata..?" Naruto berhenti di depan pintu gerbang rumah Hinata yang dulu, tapi keadaan nya masih sama. Rumah itu sepi dan kotor bagaikan tak berpenghuni. "Hinata kau dimana..?"

.

.

"Kyaa.. Konoha.. aku merindukanmu.." Hinata berteriak girang, ia berdiri di bawah pohon tua di belakang sekolah yang masih tetap kokoh berdiri dan tak berubah. Untung saja hari ini hari libur jadi Hinata bisa bebas berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hm, untung saja satpam sekolah mengizinkanku untuk masuk kesini, kyaa.. aku rindu sekali tempat ini," tutur Hinata, matanya melihat-lihat di sekeliling mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto," Bibir Hinata mengulum senyum saat mengingat ia tengah bersandar di pohon dan Naruto berbaring di atas pahanya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

"Untung saja Tou-san sedang pergi dinas keluar kota, jadi aku bisa pergi berlibur sendirian ke Konoha. Dan untung saja Neji-nii mengizinkan ku untuk pergi"

.

.

.

* * *

***Flash Back***

* * *

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan mata lavender yang sedari tadi sembunyi.

"Ada apa Hinata..?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di sebelahnya, menyibak rambut indigo Hinata lalu mengusap peluhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku hanya bermimpi," tutur Hinata

"Kau terlalu letih, makanya tertidur di sofa dan bermimpi yang aneh," Pria berambut gelap itu dengan cekatan menuangkan air minum untuk Hinata.

"Iya, mungkin memang begitu, Pekerjaan rumah tangga ini memang menguras tenagaku,"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Hime.."

Hinata mengerucutkan mulutnya tanda ia kesal, "Mau bagaimana lagi, mana mungkin aku mengandalkan Hanabi dan Nii-san, kalian kan sama-sama pemalas," gumang Hinata menggerutu karena kakak nya memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia peduli padahal dia sendiri tidak mau membantu.

"Bukannya tidak mau membantu tapi pekerjaan ku juga sibuk, dan siapa yang menyuruhmu sok rajin begini..? lagi pula paman kan tidak ada di rumah, jadi biarkan saja rumah ini agak sedikit berantakan." Pria berambut coklat panjang yang tak lain adalah Hyuga Neji itu mengelus lembut rambut Hinata.

"Ah, ini semua gara-gara musim liburan, jadi semua pembantu di rumah pergi berlibur, dan kenapa Tou-san mengijinkan mereka pergi secara bersamaan..?" Hinata masih saja kesal.

"Mereka sudah bekerja terlalu keras, jadi biarkan mereka menikmati liburan panjang mereka, dan kamu juga seharusnya menikmati liburanmu."

"Liburan ya...?" Hinata menatap lurus ke arah kalender yang terpajang di dinding, "Benar juga, satu minggu lagi..!" gumang Hinata "Karena itu aku tidak akan bisa berlibur dengan tenang jika melihat keadaan rumah yang seperti kapal pecah..!" kini Hinata sudah berubah menjadi dark Hina

"Memangnya Nee-chan mau kemana..?" tanya Hanabi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucak-ngucak mata.

"Ke Konoha," Gumang Hinata pelan, tentunya masih bisa di dengar oleh Neji dan Hanabi.

"Konoha...?" tanya Neji.

Hinata mengangguk yakin "Aku kesana untuk menghadiri pernikahan Shion, lagi pula sudah 6 tahun aku tidak kesana, aku ingin melihat apakah semuanya berubah atau tidak..!"

"Bohong, pasti Nee-chan ke Konoha karena merindukan Nar-.. uumm" Hinata membungkam mulut Hanabi

"Nar apa..?" Tanya Neji menyelidik.

"Naruto-nii.." Teriak Hanabi saat dia sudah bebas dari bungkaman Hinata, "Hanabi.." teriak Hinata kesal

"Naruto ya..? baiklah kau boleh pergi," Neji langsung mengizinkan Hinata untuk pergi tanpa bertanya lebih detail.

"Eh, benarkah..?" tanya Hinata histeris

Neji mengangguk mantab "Iya, aku tau kau selalu merindukannya, jadi temui saja pujaan hatimu itu,"

"Eh, dia bukan pujaan hatiku, dia hanya temanku..!" tampik Hinata

"Mengaku saja Nee-chan, semua orang juga tau kalau Nee-chan menyukai Naruto-nii," Ledek Hanabi yang membuat pipi Hinata semakin merah padam.

.

.

.

* * *

***End Flash Back***

* * *

.

.

.

Senyuman di bibir Hinata semakin merekah mengingat Hanabi dan Neji meledeknya habis-habisan, "Apa Naruto masih mengingatku..?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, "Bagaimana kalau dia sudah lupa..?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa,"

Hinata berbalik saat mendengar suara seorang pria yang begitu asing di telinganya, matanya membulat saat menemukan seorang pria dewasa yang begitu tampan.

"Sudah ku duga kau ada di sini,"

"Na-Naruto..?" Hinata tak percaya kalau pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah Naruto.

"Hinata..? Kau Hinata kan..?" Naruto juga masih belum percaya kalau wanita yang ada di hadapannya adalah Hinata.

Keduanya saling berpandangan meneliti perubahan yang ada pada mereka.

"Kau berubah," Gumang Hinata "Kau berubah jadi lebih dewasa."

"Kau juga, dan kau semakin seksi," jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Naruto..! Kau masih saja mesum," Pekik Hinata malu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kemesumanku semakin bertambah karena aku meindukan mu Hinata."

"NARUTO..!"

Keduanya saling berhadap-hadapan dengan kikuk tak ada satupun yang berani melangkah lebih dekat, meskipun keduanya saling melempar kata-kata candaan, tapi tak bisa di pungkiri kalau mereka masih malu.

"Aku tau, kau juga merindukanku kan..?"

"Ti-tidak, aku ke Konoha karena mau menghadiri pernikahan Shion dan Gaara, pede sekali kau, dasar rubah mesum,"tutur Hinata bohong.

"Tuh kan kau gagap lagi, aku tau kau sangat merindukanku.. sudah lah mengaku saja," Naruto menyeringai karena dia yakin kalau Hinata sangat merindukannya.

"Ti-tidak.. Aaagghhhrr.. kau masih saja menyebalkan," Hinata kesal, dan ia putuskan untuk pergi dari sana, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dari belakang "Aku merindukanmu, tidak peduli kau sudah berubah atau tidak , tidak peduli kau sudah di miliki oleh orang lain atau belum. Aku akan tetap merindukanmu" Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

"maaf," tangan Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto secara paksa dan ia segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku sudah sangat terlambat," setelah melihat reaksi yang di tunjukan Hinata, Naruto kini yakin kalau Hinata sudah berubah, bahkan mungkin ia sudah di miliki oleh orang lain.

"Apa kau mau membunuh ku Naruto..? setelah enam tahun berpisah dan sekarang kau langsung memeluk ku,untungsaja aku tidak pingsan." Hinata memegang dadanya guna untuk menstabilkan detak jantung yang menggila.

"Agghh.. bodoh, kenapa aku tadi mengatakan 'Maaf' pasti sekarang Naruto mengira yang tidak-tidak," Hinata berbicara sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoan jalan. "Lagi pula ini juga salah nya, kenapa dia langsung saja memeluk ku," jawab Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata terkikik mengingat wajah Naruto yang semakin tampan dan berkasrima.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hinata kau datang..?" pekik Shion saat Hinata memasuki ruangan pesta.

"Tentu saja aku datang, mana mungkin aku tidak menghadiri pernikahan sahabatku," Hinata segera memeluk Shion sambil mengucapkan selamat

"Aku tak menyangka kau menikah dengan Gaara,"

Shion menunduk malu "Mau bagaimana lagi, ternyata dialah pria yang selalu ada untuk ku, dan hanya dia yang aku cintai..!"

"Ehem, apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat untuk ku Hinata...?" Tanya Gaara yang berada di sebelah Shion.

"Selama menempuh hidup baru Gaara, dan terimakasih atas bantuan mu selama ini..!" Hinata menjabat tangan Gaara untuk memberinya selamat.

"Bantuan apa..?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Hinata meminta ku untuk memata-matai Naruto, dan dia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu dimana keberadaannya kepada Naruto." Terang Gaara pada sang istri.

"Jadi selama ini kau memata-mataiku Gaara..?"

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar Suara Naruto "Na-naruto...?"

"He.. he.. Gomen, lagi pula ini juga demi kalian," balas Gaara enteng.

"Kalian tega sekali menista ku..? " Naruto sangat kesal dan terlihat marah.

"Maaf Naruto, bukan maksudku untuk tidak memberitahu dimana aku tinggal, hanya saja aku ingin melihat.."

"Melihat apa..?" potong Naruto.

"Aku ingin melihat ketulusan mu," Lanjut Hinata malu-malu. Hinata telah mengetahui semua perasaan Naruto dari Gaara, dan Hinata pun mengetahui setelah ia pergi Naruto tak pernah sekalipun mendekati wanita lain.

Naruto langsung terdiam dengan seburat merah menghiasi pipinya,

"Ehem.. sepertinya akan ada yang menyusul keplaminan..!" ledek Shion, lalu ia menarik lengan sang suami untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua saja.

"Gomen," gumang Hinata memecahkan kecanggunan yang sempat tercipta.

"Jadi kau..? selama ini..? kau..?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"Akan ku jelaskan semuanya..!" balas Hinata cepat.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku," Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan tempat pesta.

"Kita mau kemana..?" tanya Hinata "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, kita cari tempat yang nyaman agar aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar ceritamu," Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh dan berhenti.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Vinara 28~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi kau rela tersiksa karena merindukanku hanya demi melihat ketulusan cintaku..?" tanya Naruto setelah ia mendengar cerita dari Hinata.

"Begitulah," jawab Hinata singkat. Mata lavender itu menatap lurus ke arah deru ombak yang menyapu tepi pantai "Tempat ini, tempat di mana kau memberikan kalung untuk Shion" gumang Hinata mengingat kejadian pahit enam tahun lalu.

"Itu masa lalu, dan sekarang aku ingin memberikan benda ini juga untuk mu, di sini.." Naruto menggantungkan Kalung berbentuk Love tepat di depan mata Hinata.

"Eh, untuk ku..?" Hinata bingung karena tak seharusnya Naruto membawa benda seperti itu di manapun apa lagi dalam keadaan menghadiri pesta pernikahan.

"Kau fikir hanya kau saja yang punya mata-mata, aku juga punya..! karena itu aku tau kalau kau sangat mencintaiku" Naruto mengaitkan kancingan kalung yang telah tersemat indah di leher Hinata.

"Shion..?" tanya Hinata

"Begitulah," kini giliran Naruto yang mempermainkan Hinata "Lihatlah, aku juga memakai kalung yang sama, kau tau..? kalung ini telah ku beli saat kau pergi dari Konoha..!"

Hinata memukul dada Naruto pelan "Curang, kau merayuku dengan benda murahan seperti ini.."

"hey, kau juga merayuku dengan surat yang kampungan," tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Sepi, keduanya saling diam dan saling menatap. Seolah terbawa suasana merekapun saling mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya, hingga kini keduanya saling terpaut dengan ciuman yang begitu hangan.

"Jahat.." bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata "jahat, kenapa kau pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan ku..?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Gomen, tapi aku tak kuat jika harus berpamitan dengan mu," Balas Hinata dengan bisikan di telinga Naruto.

Naruto meyibak rambut Hinata lalu mengecup tengkuk Hinata "Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku jika aku menahan mu untuk terus berada di Konoha."

"Gomen aku tidak bisa terus berada di konoha. Aku di sini hanya liburan. Pekerjaan dan keluarga ku ada di Iwa, jadi aku harus kembali ke Iwa." Jawab Hinata enteng.

Naruto mundur satu langkah untuk memberikan jarak antara mereka "Mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya kau harus membuat keluarga baru di konoha, dan harus mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga..!" tutur Naruto menyeringai tajam.

"Maksud mu..?"

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera menyusul Gaara ke pelaminan," jawab Naruto enteng.

Hinata terdiam, dan seketika itu juga dia tersadar akan satu hal "Hey, kau sedang melamar ku..?" tanya Hinata 'Tidak romantis sekali' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana..? mau tidak..?" tanya Naruto antusias

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain..?" Hinata berpura-pura jual mahal.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan," Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata dari belakang dan membisikan kalimat selanjutnya "Hanya ada dua pilihan untuk mu kau harus memilih 'Ya' atau 'aku bersedia'..!"

"Curang," gumang Hinata. "Kau juga curang karena pergi tanpa mengabariku," Balas Naruto dan itu berhasil membuat Hinata bungkam.

"Kalau begitu aku memilih, Ya aku bersedia Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata pasti "tapi izinkan aku untuk pulang ke Iwa sebelum kita menikah..!"

"Em.. baiklah, asalkan keluargaku juga ikut ke Iwa, untuk melamarmu,"

Wajah Hinata seketika langsung merah padam saat mendengar keseriusan Naruto, "Na-naruto, kau membuatku malu..!" gumang Hinata bulsing

"Kenapa harus malu pada calon suami mu..?" lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata memanas.

Tis.. Tis..

Naruto menengadahkan Tangan nya. "Sepertinya akan Hujan," dan benar saja, air langit bagaikan di perintah untuk turun dan menghujani sepasang sejoli yang tengah melepas rindu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke mobil." Naruto memayungi kepala Hinata dengan jas hitam miliknya. Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Hinata untuk segera masuk lalu ia mengikuti masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eh..? kenapa Naruto-kun duduk di belakang..?" tanya Hinata bingung karena saat ini mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku belakang. Dan tak ada yang duduk di bangku pengemudi. "lalu siapa yang mengemudi..?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kita akan pulang..?" Naruto balik bertanya "Aku masih ingin di sini, dan aku masih ingin memeluk tubuh mu." Tangan Naruto langsung menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun mesum..!" pekik Hinata

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku mesum gara-gara kamu, semakin aku merindukan mu tingkat kemesumanku semakin bertambah, dan sekarang kau ada di sini, jadi aku bisa memakan mu..!" Naruto menyeringai tajam dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan..?"

"Menahan mu agar tidak kabur lagi dariku,"

"Kyaa.. Naruto.. hentikan..!" pekik Hinata di dalam kesunyian malam.

"Kau berteriak Hentikan tapi tubuhmu menerima semua rangsangan ku..?" Naruto semakin beringas dengan kegiatannya.

Kini hanya gelapnya malam, dinginnya hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan cinta mereka, cinta yang telah di uji keberadaan nya dengan selembar kertas, cinta yang di uji keyakinan nya dengan ikatan persahabatan, cinta yang di uji ketulusan nya dengan air mata.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Karena mereka percaya akan satu hal, yaitu kekuatan cinta yang kuat.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

_Yee..** TAMAT**.. ^^/_

_Gomen kalau sedikit mesum.._

_Buat para reader, author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih karena telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF gaje dan tak bermutu ini._

_Terutama buat para Reader yang telah meReview, kalian telah memberikan motifasi author untuk terus berjuang melanjutkan FF ini._

_Thanks Minna ^o^)/_

* * *

_Ending nya GAJE..! #kaburrr  
_


End file.
